Cyril's Haunted Past
by Derpboy Zero
Summary: Cyril had been haunted by his young past by a mysterious house. As it comes back some others put their lives on the line to find out the horrors unfolded by them. Rated T. contains blood, violence, suggestive themes, and language. In tribute of Halloween.
1. Chapter 1 Dreamt

The Haunting pt. 1

**Hello any readers of Fanfiction reading this, and you know who you are. If you didn't then you obviously clicked this story by accident. Anyway, I had started my very first story. Now sorry for the timing of these news but with school going on I might not update fast and I have my stories out of order but I will go with the holiday ones first before the others. So anyway here is the story and can someone PLEASE TELL ME because I need to separate parts you know, the little squiggly line between parts. Someone please tell me by review or by PM or it will look messed up in the meantime. Enjoy.**

**This particular part actually goes back from 60 years ago – before Spyro and Cynder were there and the elders are kids at age 8. I gave a young personality for them and I have added a few OC's here.**

**Rated T for teens. Contains blood, violence, suggestive themes, and language**

**NOTE that all characters involved here are owned by the franchises and whoever claims them.**

**Any other characters are mine considered as OC's or characters I made and own.**

ASDD**F**

2:00 AM

"Ermmmm…uh…" groaned Cyril lying on his bed. A thunderstorm savagely boomed outside. Heavy rain poured loudly dipping the ground continuously. He twisted and turned around his bed. Normally he was quite scared of weather patterns scary to him and loud. Ignitus kept scaring him often knowing he was easy to frighten. He looked over the closed window and observed the rain droplets sliding down from his window. A few flashes struck and he got scared. He pulled over the covers on him and looked at the bottom of his bed.

He knew Halloween was coming soon and he would be petrified of the jokes Ignitus would do to him. As his little brother he felt powerless against him and tried to cope with it. Although he remembered the worst thing he can do against him, give him a few ideas of nightmares. Even without his help he occasionally had awful dreams. He tried to stay quiet to not wake and alarm his family like last time. He was embarrassed enough that his brother even told of it to his friends. "So…tired…can't sleep…feeling…sleepy….." he muttered. He began to feel light-headed and felt dizzy. His eyelids started to get heavy and he fell asleep.

_A vision came visible in his dream. A white transparent large house became clear in a light foggy mist. In a flash he saw himself wander slowly around the interior. "Hello? Is…is anyone in h-here! Speak up! Please!" he whined clearly. The broken walls echoed his voice mocking him in fear. He felt tense and he bumped into a door. He tried to turn on the doorknob but it was stuck. He twisted it harder and as it opened, it showed a red arrow on the wall. Abruptly a trapdoor sprung and opened underneath him. He fell down fast and saw rooms and floors swiftly fly by above him. After a minute of long falling he hit the floor hard. "Ow!" he said getting up to his feet. The tiny square of light from that trapdoor shut above him and it became pitch black. A torch lit up and brightened the dark hallway. He felt something rotten on his back and turned around. He saw decomposed dead dragon corpses hung against the walls on ropes. "EEK!" he jumped back and looked around. The walls hung some bodies dead and still. SHING! Cyril jerked his head behind him and noticed the walls closing in on him at a distance. They would reach him in only minutes. Long thorns and spikes popped on the walls stained with blood. He became frozen in trepidation observing the walls closing in slowly. He darted around the room for an exit. All he found was walls creeping up to his delicate young body, ready to puncture him to his death. Spikes. Dead dragons. What can be worse than that, he thought. Holes all over the room opened up and released water droplets. He felt them and it was warm hot water. Yikes, he thought. "Someone get me out of this madhouse!" he shrieked. The water filled up to his wrists and the walls got close enough to see at the back wall he was trapped at. Cyril began to dig at the bottom of the floor in hopes of escape. "I hope this works." After a minute of relentless digging he had to stop. The water had risen up to his neck. It was useless to dig when all he made was a small hole. Some more minutes would end his life now at this rate. He wept hard, ready to die, and live no longer. "Please ancestors help me!" he begged sniffling. In a short while he floated atop the water. "That's it! The exit above me, I can see a bit of light coming from it. Might be my only chance out." The water started to flush out faster becoming hotter by the second. He winced in thermal pain and the walls came closer. A strong, rapid current swayed Cyril around in the water. He forced his tail back and forth to try and swim as he got tired paddling. The walls were almost coming in contact with him; he was fully underwater and held his breath. The light shone more brightly and Cyril followed it. His tail hit the razor sharp point and bled in the water. He tried to scream in agony but however he almost lost his breath. The thought of escape evoked in his mind, he needed to get out. He crawled out and successfully got out. The walls slammed shut and red water and some sharp bones flew off on him. "MOM! DAD! HELP!" he screamed. Realizing it was a waste, he began to cry hard clutching his bleeding tail. The door flashed in front of him and he decided to escape there. "Mom, dad, I'm coming back!" he happily announced cheerfully. He turned the doorknob and opened it. A huge axe flung at him from the door at his face…_

"Noooooooooo!" he screamed in his bed. "Idon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodieIdon't!" Ignitus slapped him with his tail. "Cyril calm down you crybaby." said Ignitus on Cyril's bed. He jumped off and glared at him angrily. That was the hundredth time he did that already during his sleep. "You had another stupid scary dream, again like always. Get over it you scaredy cat."

"I am _no_ scaredy cat! I am not!" whined Cyril pulling the covers over him. "I just had a very bad dream."

"So says the one who had that yesterday. And yesterday, and yesterday, and _yesterday_. Did I forget about that yesterday's yesterday? And…" he smelled his bed. It smelled dirty and wet. "You actually pe-"

"Shut UP!" Cyril threw the covers off him and pounced on him. "It's on brother." He replied fighting back on the floor. The wrestled around the floor and made some mirrors and claw polish fall down. It leaked on them as they fought. Cyril took a look at the empty bottle while holding Ignitus down. "No. Not the polish. That's it!" They fought even harder and soon they rolled off the staircase.

Meanwhile their mom, a fire dragon, prepared some tender, raw lamb meat off the counter and eggs for their breakfast. Some crashing sounded and she looked at the staircase. _Oh no,_ she though seeing a blur of red and blue flash by down and into the floor spinning like a wheel. Soon they stopped at a wall and continued to fight while Cyril yanked Ignitus's small horns.

"KIDS. Stop fighting. Now!"

They both stopped simultaneously and looked at her. "Yes mom." they recited together and got off each other. "Sorry."

"Eat breakfast because in a half hour is school. I am preparing breakfast and I do NOT want any fighting." She explained, blowing a small flare of fire into the range. She began to cook the food. Both Cyril and Ignitus seated at opposite ends at the table. "I hate you." mumbled Ignitus staring down at his empty plate. "What happened now this morning? Because you two were fighting again. And this time I think something is up." Cyril sighed. He remembered his dream. How insane it was, only making him feel pain. "I don't know if I can say it without being embarrassed. It was _really_ scary." "To put it simply, you had a bad dream. Live with it."

"Shut up! Ignitus why are you so mean?"

"Be-_cause_ it is funny – for me." He snickered.

Their mom lifted the warm pan full of a blend of fried eggs and peeled lamb meat. She walked at the table and filled their plates with it. "Enjoy." The food steamed in Cyril's face. It was too hot for him to eat. They began to eat up – except Cyril who stayed frozen looking at his food. Ignitus then thought of a dirty idea for a trick on Cyril. When he finished, he pulled up a piece of egg and chucked it at him. Mom noticed the projectile and got upset. It hit Cyril's face. No reaction. He threw another. No response still. "Wimp." He said. He threw his last one. Nothing. He reached for his plate; he did not notice that he ran out of his last morsels.

"Ig.' Stop it. Take your lunch in this bag. Do not bug 'Cy'. He is not in the mood. Go." She handed him a bag. He took it and left out the door. Before he left, he made a mocking face at him. "Go!" He left quickly and it left Cyril and Mom.

She approached young Cyril. He started to shed wet tears. It dripped on his food. She put her long, right wing over him. "Is something wrong Cyril?"

Cyril looked down. The nightmare kept flashing through his mind and repeated over and over again. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? It is only a few weeks until Halloween and your school is playing games for the fun spirit of it. You are not having another bad dream, did you?" He thought about it. He then took a deep breath and decided to begin. "It was a bad nightmare that I had. It was so scary. There was a white house that appeared clear and it was surrounded by a thick fog. I went in asking if anyone was here. All I saw was myself going through a trapdoor trying to get out while spiked walls closed on me and water flooded the room. After a close escape and nearly dying I opened a door and a large thing flew at my face. All I saw from it was a quick reflection of me and then it flashed and I woke up." He sobbed hard and hugged her tightly. "Mom it was so scary and I was frightened and I made a mess on my bed." He found it hard to breathe crying so hard and gasped for air in between breaks.

"There, there my icy angel." She soothed him; she held him tightly. "It's all okay." She stroked his back gently. _It has finally begun. Why on him. Why! I shouldn't tell him until the time is right._ "Please stay in bed for today. You've been through enough. Calm down." Cyril slowly calmed down. He listened to her and went up to his room. Mom took the rest of the food and put it in another two plates: herself and Cyril's father. She laid it out neatly on the table. Although as she looked at the food, she was not hungry anymore. She pushed her plate aside and put her head on her paw. Thinking about all from today something was wrong about it…and she knew what it was.

ASDD**F **

So is anyone enjoying the story? I know what you are thinking about the poor spaces: it looks messed up, it's wrong, it sucks like that. Well, if you don't like it like that, then consult with me about how to use the squiggle line to separate parts. Come on people I saw it on some stories *cough* Alec's. So please read and review **(R&R)** the story on improvement or if it's great. Criticism will be accepted but NO FLAMERS. I have been through here enough to know how annoying they are and what they are and do. Next chapter will be up in about 3-5 days. Homework and personal life will drag it for a temporary while but hey, I will be working when I get the time.If you have time read my profile for updates and things going on. And can someone point out how to make a profile picture. ANYBODY? HELLO?

**SNEAK PREVIEW: Cyril will think a bit more about what's happening. His friends will visit him and an OC of mine will appear. A strange change happens.**


	2. Chapter 1 REDONE

**______________________****************______________________****______________________******************

The Haunting pt. 1

**Hello any readers of Fanfiction reading this, and you know who you are. If you didn't then you obviously clicked this story by accident. Anyway, I had started my very first story. Now sorry for the timing of these news but with school going on I might not update fast and I have my stories out of order but I will go with the holiday ones first before the others. So anyway here is the story and can someone PLEASE TELL ME because I need to separate parts you know, the little squiggly line between parts. Someone please tell me by review or by PM or it will look messed up in the meantime. Enjoy.**

**This particular part actually goes back from 60 years ago – before Spyro and Cynder were there and the elders are kids at age 8. I gave a young personality for them and I have added a few OC's here.**

**Rated T for teens. Contains blood, violence, suggestive themes, and language**

**NOTE that all characters involved here are owned by the franchises and whoever claims them.**

******SNEAK PREVIEW: Cyril will think a bit more about what's happening. His friends will visit him and an OC of mine will appear. A strange change happens.**

EXTRA NOTE: THIS IS A REDONE VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. MORE INFO ON PROFILE PAGE IN "UPDATE 10/7/10" ENJOY IT REDONE (AGAIN) OR IGNORE IT.

* * *

ASDD******************************************F**

************

2:00 AM

"Ermmmm…uh…" groaned Cyril lying on his bed. A thunderstorm savagely boomed outside. Heavy rain poured loudly dipping the ground continuously. He twisted and turned around his bed. Normally he was quite scared of weather patterns scary to him and loud. Ignitus kept scaring him often knowing he was easy to frighten. He looked over the closed window and observed the rain droplets sliding down from his window. A few flashes struck and he got scared. He pulled over the covers on him and looked at the bottom of his bed.

He knew Halloween was coming soon and he would be petrified of the jokes Ignitus would do to him. As his little brother he felt powerless against him and tried to cope with it. Although he remembered the worst thing he can do against him, give him a few ideas of nightmares. Even without his help he occasionally had awful dreams. He tried to stay quiet to not wake and alarm his family like last time. He was embarrassed enough that his brother even told of it to his friends. "So…tired…can't sleep…feeling…sleepy….." he muttered. He began to feel light-headed and felt dizzy. His eyelids started to get heavy and he fell asleep.

_____________________

* * *

_************

_A vision came visible in his dream. A white transparent large house became clear in a light foggy mist. In a flash he saw himself wander slowly around the interior. "Hello? Is…is anyone in h-here! Speak up! Please!" he whined clearly. The broken walls echoed his voice mocking him in fear. He felt tense and he bumped into a door. He tried to turn on the doorknob but it was stuck. He twisted it harder and as it opened, it showed a red arrow on the wall. Abruptly a trapdoor sprung and opened underneath him. He fell down fast and saw rooms and floors swiftly fly by above him. After a minute of long falling he hit the floor hard. "Ow!" he said getting up to his feet. The tiny square of light from that trapdoor shut above him and it became pitch black. A torch lit up and brightened the dark hallway. He felt something rotten on his back and turned around. He saw decomposed dead dragon corpses hung against the walls on ropes. "EEK!" he jumped back and looked around. The walls hung some bodies dead and still. SHING! Cyril jerked his head behind him and noticed the walls closing in on him at a distance. They would reach him in only minutes. Long thorns and spikes popped on the walls stained with blood. He became frozen in trepidation observing the walls closing in slowly. He darted around the room for an exit. All he found was walls creeping up to his delicate young body, ready to puncture him to his death. Spikes. Dead dragons. What can be worse than that, he thought. Holes all over the room opened up and released water droplets. He felt them and it was warm hot water. Yikes, he thought. "Someone get me out of this madhouse!" he shrieked. The water filled up to his wrists and the walls got close enough to see at the back wall he was trapped at. Cyril began to dig at the bottom of the floor in hopes of escape. "I hope this works." After a minute of relentless digging he had to stop. The water had risen up to his neck. It was useless to dig when all he made was a small hole. Some more minutes would end his life now at this rate. He wept hard, ready to die, and live no longer. "Please ancestors help me!" he begged sniffling. In a short while he floated atop the water. "That's it! The exit above me, I can see a bit of light coming from it. Might be my only chance out." The water started to flush out faster becoming hotter by the second. He winced in thermal pain and the walls came closer. A strong, rapid current swayed Cyril around in the water. He forced his tail back and forth to try and swim as he got tired paddling. The walls were almost coming in contact with him; he was fully underwater and held his breath. The light shone more brightly and Cyril followed it. His tail hit the razor sharp point and bled in the water. He tried to scream in agony but however he almost lost his breath. The thought of escape evoked in his mind, he needed to get out. He crawled out and successfully got out. The walls slammed shut and red water and some sharp bones flew off on him. "MOM! DAD! HELP!" he screamed. Realizing it was a waste, he began to cry hard clutching his bleeding tail. The door flashed in front of him and he decided to escape there. "Mom, dad, I'm coming back!" he happily announced cheerfully. He turned the doorknob and opened it. A huge axe flung at him from the door at his face…_

* * *

"Noooooooooo!" he screamed in his bed. "Idon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodieIdon't!" Ignitus slapped him with his tail. "Cyril calm down you crybaby." said Ignitus on Cyril's bed. He jumped off and glared at him angrily. That was the hundredth time he did that already during his sleep. "You had another stupid scary dream, again like always. Get over it you scaredy cat."

"I am no scaredy cat! I am not!" whined Cyril pulling the covers over him. "I just had a very bad dream."

"So says the one who had that yesterday. And yesterday, and yesterday, and yesterday. Did I forget about that yesterday's yesterday? And…" he smelled his bed. It smelled dirty and wet. "You actually pe-"

"Shut UP!" Cyril threw the covers off him and pounced on him. "It's on brother." He replied fighting back on the floor. The wrestled around the floor and made some mirrors and claw polish fall down. It leaked on them as they fought. Cyril took a look at the empty bottle while holding Ignitus down. "No. Not the polish. That's it!" They fought even harder and soon they rolled off the staircase.

Meanwhile their mom, a fire dragon, prepared some tender, raw lamb meat off the counter and eggs for their breakfast. Some crashing sounded and she looked at the staircase. Oh no, she thought seeing a blur of red and blue flash by down and into the floor spinning like a wheel. Soon they stopped at a wall and continued to fight while Cyril yanked Ignitus's small horns.

"KIDS. Stop fighting. Now!"

They both stopped simultaneously and looked at her. "Yes mom." they recited together and got off each other. "Sorry."

"Eat breakfast because in a half hour is school. I am preparing breakfast and I do NOT want any fighting." She explained, blowing a small flare of fire into the range. She began to cook the food. Both Cyril and Ignitus seated at opposite ends at the table. "I hate you." mumbled Ignitus staring down at his empty plate. "What happened now this morning? Because you two were fighting again. And this time I think something is up." Cyril sighed. He remembered his dream. How insane it was, only making him feel pain. "I don't know if I can say it without being embarrassed. It was really scary." "To put it simply, you had a bad dream. Live with it."

"Shut up! Ignitus why are you so mean?"

"Be-_cause_ it is funny – for me." He snickered.

Their mom lifted the warm pan full of a blend of fried eggs and peeled lamb meat. She walked at the table and filled their plates with it. "Enjoy." The food steamed in Cyril's face. It was too hot for him to eat. They began to eat up – except Cyril who stayed frozen looking at his food. Ignitus then thought of a dirty idea for a trick on Cyril. When he finished, he pulled up a piece of egg and chucked it at him. Mom noticed the projectile and got upset. It hit Cyril's face. No reaction. He threw another. No response still. "Wimp." He said. He threw his last one. Nothing. He reached for his plate; he did not notice that he ran out of his last morsels.

"Ig.' Stop it. Take your lunch in this bag. Do not bug 'Cy'. He is not in the mood. Go." She handed him a bag. He took it and left out the door. Before he left, he made a mocking face at him. "Go!" He left quickly and it left Cyril and Mom.

She approached young Cyril. He started to shed wet tears. It dripped on his food. She put her long, right wing over him. "Is something wrong Cyril?"

Cyril looked down. The nightmare kept flashing through his mind and repeated over and over again. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? It is only a few weeks until Halloween and your school is playing games for the fun spirit of it. You are not having another bad dream, did you?" He thought about it. He then took a deep breath and decided to begin. "It was a bad nightmare that I had. It was so scary. There was a white house that appeared clear and it was surrounded by a thick fog. I went in asking if anyone was here. All I saw was myself going through a trapdoor trying to get out while spiked walls closed on me and water flooded the room. After a close escape and nearly dying I opened a door and a large thing flew at my face. All I saw from it was a quick reflection of me and then it flashed and I woke up." He sobbed hard and hugged her tightly. "Mom it was so scary and I was frightened and I made a mess on my bed." He found it hard to breathe crying so hard and gasped for air in between breaks.

"There, there my icy angel." She soothed him; she held him tightly. "It's all okay." She stroked his back gently. It has finally begun. Why on him. Why! I shouldn't tell him until the time is right. "Please stay in bed for today. You've been through enough. Calm down." Cyril slowly calmed down. He listened to her and went up to his room. Mom took the rest of the food and put it in another two plates: herself and Cyril's father. She laid it out neatly on the table. Although as she looked at the food, she was not hungry anymore. She pushed her plate aside and put her head on her paw. Thinking about all from today something was wrong about it…and she knew what it was.

ASDD******************__****F **

************_____________________**************

* * *

**_****************

**So is anyone enjoying the story? I know what you are thinking about the poor spaces: it looks messed up, it's wrong, it sucks like that. Well, if you don't like it like that, then consult with me about how to use the squiggle line to separate parts. Come on people I saw it on some stories *cough* Alec's. So please read and review (R&R) the story on improvement or if it's great. Criticism will be accepted but NO FLAMERS. I have been through here enough to know how annoying they are and what they are and do. Next chapter will be up in about 3-5 days. Homework and personal life will drag it for a temporary while but hey, I will be working when I get the time. If you have time read my profile for updates and things going on. And can someone point out how to make a profile picture. ANYBODY? HELLO?**

**SNEAK PREVIEW: Cyril will think a bit more about what's happening. His friends will visit him and an OC of mine will appear. A strange change happens.**


	3. Chapter 2 Too Far

The Haunting pt. 2

**Hi again people of Fanfiction, curious readers and writers and maybe idiots who want to hate any story. I finally learned how to use the horizontal line like from the redone chapter of the first chapter. Hooray! So anyways this is the second chapter of the story. Please R&R if possible or not and enjoy the second chapter…to be honest I do not have much to say. So hope you like it.**

**Rated T for teens. Contains blood, violence, suggestive themes, and language**

**NOTE that all characters involved here are owned by the franchises and whoever claims them.**

** Chapter 2 Too Far...**

Cyril had laid down on his bed for the entire school day. Attempting to fight his demand to sleep, he tried hard. He stared at the lifeless ceiling and around his room. He still needed to stay just to calm down. He felt it did not help him much but he gave it time. He pondered about his vision and what may become of him. For being eight years old he had a lot in his mind – not positive but negative only. Normally he would have a nightmare occasionally but this one that night was uniquely different. He died in the nightmare; horribly as well. As time passed he became more worried about sleeping, another vision may frighten him and gain more attention. But he felt tired and it leads him to be more tempted to sleep.

"Am I crazy? Nah. Ignitus just wants me to think that and I am not falling for it. He just likes pushing my buttons. _He_ pushes…it…" He closed his eyes for a moment. Immediately he halted himself from drifting off from sleeping and opened his eyes wide. _Do not close your eyes Cyril. Do it and be in another horrific nightmare. You don't want that do you? No, no you do not._ He turned a bit and watched the window. He saw some kids playing outside and cheering sounding like enjoyment. He was perturbed thinking how they can be happy. But he realized they never been through the same. Wishing he can play and be out would help him forget his troubles. They were only torments for a short while.

* * *

"Can wevisit him. Peasepleasepleeease!" asked Volteer holding a basket in his hand. He was worried about Cyril, his good friend. He felt uneasy hearing he never came to school today. "Please Ignitus's and Cyril's mom and dad can we visit him. We just want to check on him if it is okay of course." said Sina. She was a young fire dragon. She was always careful and caring to everyone. Her scales were dark red and her front side was bright orange. Her eyes were hazel as well. Her two horns were slightly curved back sideways like quarter circles at each side. Rumors were that she had a secret crush be she denied it saying everyone is the same to her. She held a basket too.

"Well he does need some company so it would be his pleasure," said his father. "Just walk up the staircase and open the door to your right. He is on his bed resting but do NOT mention why he is there."

"T-thankyou" thanked Volteer scurrying upstairs. Sina followed along calmly and picked up some of the papers he had dropped. At the top she knocked on the door.

* * *

Cyril bolted upright on his bed. He thought he was hearing things that did not happen. Knock knock knock. "Hello?" he called. "Come…in." He had second thoughts saying it as if it were another nightmare. Instead Volteer and Sina came out.

"Hey Cyril," started Volteer. "We thought we could checkon you." He put the basket down atop the bed near him. "Are you sick?" Sina curiously asked. She was worried about his condition. She looked closely at him. "You don't look that sick. Why did you stay?"

"It's hard to explain. And truthfully it's horrible!" Cyril felt a little red seeing Sina checking on him a bit closely. Knowing that shyness on ice dragons is easily noticeable, he tried not to show it. Sina thought about what he meant. She did not want to see him feeling that bad and felt apprehensive about the answer, even though there could be trouble. "Can you please explain it? It doesn't seem okay to skip school for a reason like that. What happened?"

"Well I had an awfully bad nightmare that was really scary when I was asleep…" he began.

* * *

"…and I woke up and that was it." he finished.

"Soooo…you had a messed up dream." concluded Volteer handing him a "Get-well" card. Cyril tried to think how his friend's words would fit in. It was not possible. "Volteer that's a bit of a stretch, even for that."

"Well," Sina pulled out some homework from the bag. "Do this later please. Maybe you can play some kickball with us. It will make you feel better at your backyard."

Cyril felt sheepish listening and felt even shyer. He quickly pulled the covers over him. "Sure I will be there in a minute." he murmured. Volteer nodded and scampered to the staircase. Come on Sina I _love_ kickball." he called from the flight of stairs. She stayed where she was for a minute. Volteer was probably outside by now. She pulled out from her side in a loose scale section a card. She opened it up and sighed at her secret note. She slid it under Cyril's bed and found a loose tile of flooring. She slid it quietly and tip-toed off carefully in a tough balance. _See you there, Cyril._ She walked to the staircase and looked back, and then she left.

As a minute passed, Cyril got up and hopped off his bed. _Great. How can I forget that psycho nightmare? It was so realistic that it could happen, he thought. No. That's impossible. It can't. _He strolled out the door and into his bathroom. Cyril observed himself in the mirror. He noticed that he was too shiny. _Right. Claw shine. Least they did not notice that._ His face got his attention. Beads of sweat trickled off his face. His cheeks were frozen pond with vibrant roses all over. He pressed his paw against his face. It was warm and watery. Sina made him feel that shy. "Sina. I forgot! They are waiting for me!" he remembered.

He pushed the door open until it stopped mid-way. Squeezing through he noticed it would not open all the way. A window creaked open from Ignitus's room, but no one was near it. He briefly scanned around his room and looked at his bed. It was suspicious in a strange way: it dripped red liquid on it- dark liquid. _Blood! He didn't die did he?_ He looked under the covers that looked like a lump. Tiny thorns of plants coated in red had shown. His heart raced and pounded. He felt stiff. His bones felt like fragile ice. _It's a joke. It is a joke. I should play kickball and forget about it. _

The window slammed shut loudly. Cyril jumped and dashed down the stairs furiously to the backyard. Soon there he made it outside and crashed into a wall headfirst. He stumbled backwards and fell on his back. "OW!" he shouted. He felt dizzy for a moment and a pole of wood fell near him hard. It caught his attention and he was against the wall, trying to back away. He saw a mysterious figure in a shadow looking resembling something in a worn-out cloth. It pulled out an axe-like weapon out of its hands and came closer. "Help! Someone please help me!" he screamed. It came close to him about his size only larger. He began to cry and scream even more. "HEEEEEELP!"

"Boo you whiny baby," it said. Cyril recognized the voice. But suddenly it cracked up. He saw it laughing silently and it exploded and laughed hard. It fell to the ground and started rolling around. The mysterious cloaked thing lifted its hood and it laughed like a hyena. It was Ignitus. He dropped the axe-like object and it rolled at Cyril. He observed it. It was only wood with paper shape of an axe. He found a strange rope tied to the window and pulled it. It opened and closed the window. He cut it off with his claw and checked the pole of wood. Nothing but a slim stick of wood. He still saw Ignitus rolling on the grassy floor. Cyril took the pole and felt infuriated. "I am so sick – of YOU!" Cyril yelled angrily and whacked him with the wooden pole twice with all his might. Ignitus immediately stopped and held himself down at his crotch. "Ow…" he whimpered. He knew clearly that Cyril does that once when he is really upset against him. However twice was different.

"Nice going 'Ig." said Terrador kicking a mound of dirt on him with his front paw.

"I have to admit that was cruel and abusive. How can you do that you heartless idiot!" commented Sina ripping his hood off. She threw the scrapes at him.

Volteer spat at the ground and ripped his crafted robe apart. "_Brilliant plan_. Next time," he followed Sina's example and threw the shreds, "Don't take it toofar like_always_.

Sina came up to Cyril and put her wing on him. He heated up a pinch. "Sorry Cyril. You did the right thing. But it was also…my fault and theirs. We let him do it. We thought he changed his ways and did a simple joke for Halloween.

"But, but all I saw in his room, it looked too real." Cyril added.

"No he did not, he used paint and some thorny plants." said Volteer. "He told me."

"Likewise for all of us." said Terrador. He took a glance at the school. "Come on. How about a game of kickball _without_ Ignitus. A game is going on at school grounds."

Cyril looked up. "That would help clear my mind. Please, let go Sina." She moved her wing away. "Sorry. But let's go! And Cyril, why are you…so shiny in the light?"

"Claw shine.' Me and Ignitus spilled it on ourselves as we fought this morning." "Well that explains a lot." she giggled. It was too funny to ignore. Everyone left and Cyril was about to follow. He looked at Ignitus still on the floor groaning. _Forget him. I am going_, he thought following along.

* * *

7:00 PM

"…and that's how he reacted, all because of me. And I ruined him badly…" Ignitus summed up. He realized how cruel it was of him to do it to his slightly younger brother. For being a day older he abused his power. "Well he did it for a reason." mentioned Father. "I know. Like you said 'you were too harsh.' Dad I…I understand now. No more bad pranks that bad – maybe none at all. I am truthfully sorry. Happy?" "Very." his Father smiled hearing his change.

The door opened and Cyril's group came in with him. "That's why I still need a nightlight." said Volteer. "Don't ever say that again. Mine was less worse but that is the weirdest." Sina admitted.

"Hello Cyril. Glad to see you are perfectly fine." said his dad. He became worried if he bought danger to them as well. He decided to forget it and pushed Ignitus's chair down; it was the one he laid on as had he confessed. It sank down before their eyes. The floor changed back to normal as it was pushed down fully; it left nothing but carpet as Ignitus got up.

Everyone stared in amazement watching; most especially Terrador, who was more impressed. "WOW! Can you teach me how to do that!" he pleaded. "Please."

Father chuckled. He knew young masters and skilled dragons of elements can do amazing worthwhile tricks but Terrador was too young. "Patience Terrador. Soon you can do this stuff if you follow my training to you as you get older. Right now you must enjoy your childhood while it lasts." he explained. Terrador always dreamt of doing tricks like that. But he always told him "There is more to 'tricks' than for fun. Utilize them in life whenever you get the chance to become like me." Everyone else wanted to follow his example as different conjurors of each of the four basic elements there in Warfang. It was not just for future abilities but they continued to think otherwise.

Cyril gazed upon Ignitus. He got up and looked at him, much differently, a side which Cyril never saw of him. One very different unfamiliar side. He never made a joke when he came. He was silent – too silent. His eyes became sharper and more serious. _It's a trap. A trick he is going to get me by surprise. _"Cyril." he said. Cyril swallowed hard, bracing himself for it. He knew he was up to something. Something wrong.

"I…am sorry. Cyril." he sincerely apologized. "What was that…?" Cyril replied. He was stunned hearing him.

"After all these years I recall calling you insults and teasing, even pulling mischievous pranks on you. Most of all I even lost your trust. I promise to be a better and more responsible brother for you."

"Did you hit your head very hard! Or is this for real?"

"This is nuts," whispered Volteer. "Someone slap me I must be dreaming." said Terrador. "I'll gladly do it for you, if you slap me." requested Sina shaking her head. "Much weirder than my accident." said Volteer. He thought it was more insane than his nightlight accident days ago.

Ignitus overheard what he said. "For example Volteer." He listened and was shocked to hear what prank he had done to him. But he did not recall any on him. "I am deeply sorry for the rest of you witnessing it all but Volteer is the one I am most sorry to. He was not shocked and electrocuted by the weather. That was me since that sleepover." Volteer remembered what had happened then.

* * *

"_It just happens. Only for young electric dragons: loose electricity emitted by them during their sleep." he had explained. "Interesting Volteer. What a funny secret that happens." he said thinking he could use it to his advantage. "Yeah. I know that I can trust you enough to tell you that. Good night." He laid down on his bag and began to sleep. Ignitus on the other hand thought of a plan to use that as a trick. An hour passed by while Ignitus waited for Volteer to soundly sleep. It still boomed outside with small thunder flashing at the night sky. Ignitus slowly got out of his bed and opened the door to the bathroom. He pulled out a bowl from a cabinet and filled it with water from the sink, cold water. He walked carefully not to drop any on himself so he would not get electrocuted. He found Volteer turned around with his paw stretched out. Perfect, he thought putting the bowl near him. Ignitus took his paw and placed it into the bowl with caution. As Volteer was in, he jumped into his bed. He kept his eyes half-closed and waited for Volteer to spark up. He opened a window a bit to let some wind in. After a few minutes watching Volteer sleep soundly at his bed he got bored of it. It might have been weak waves if it didn't start the sparkle show, Ignitus thought and went to sleep. At that instant heard something spark. He got up and saw a glow on Volteer. A spark shocked him and he got up wide-awake. "Did anyone shock me? he had asked. Ignitus pretended to be tired. "Maybe it was a loose thunderbolt. The window is open after all." He cracked up seeing Volteer still having his paw inside the bowl. He felt something wet and looked down on him. "What the? Oh shoo-" Instantly he got shocked, electrocuted, and flailed around wildly. Some loose water fell on him and he ran everywhere in light speed. Seconds later he fell into his bag and fell unconscious. Ignitus burst out laughing on his bed so hard he almost lost his voice as he laughed. "So INSANE!" he silently shouted. The next morning Volteer woke up, and remembered nothing of last night. But Ignitus remembered everything._

* * *

"I actually did that and lied to you." Ignitus admitted.

"You did that!" Volteer asked getting disturbed at his mad joke. "Don't you know that my parents had to remove all the bowls and clay from my room if I sleep playing with them in hopes of not getting shocked again for my safety since they noticed the electric marks on me?"

"And that is why I am most sorry to you. I abused your trust as a best friend and I got you seriously hurt and I lied." he continued.

"I accept your apology. Thanks. Shake on it?" Volteer stretched his paw towards Ignitus. He followed and they shook. "Still friends?" "Yeah, even though I got badly shocked."

Cyril could not believe what he was seeing. His brother is actually changing his ways. _That is insane. My brother is changing. He looks – serious! Not even a joke from him or a smirk and his trouble…oh great. I still have trouble with my dream. I don't know if I can stand another night alone. I wonder if they can sleepover with me. Some company would help me and it's Friday after all._

"Well said Ignitus. Now please change your ways and play your part as of now and forget your bad ways." said Father. "Swear dad. I will not from this day onward for now on." promised Ignitus pressing his chest with his right paw. "I swear."

* * *

ASDD**F**

**So does anybody like this part? Has anyone thought or noticed that this chapter is longer compared to the first? Well my chapters will hopefully be this long each, hopefully not overdone with like many more words. Sorry for the delay. I used too much free time to stay on schedule. You do not want to know the frustration thing I did just for free time on my hands. Trust me it is nuts. Next chapter may be up at Monday night or Tuesday. Just saying that long. Maybe shorter but slim chance. Thank you everyone…then maybe again it could be a slimmer, slim chance. R&R. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3 New Arrivals

The Haunting pt. 3

**New chapter out now. The one you are reading now and this text. Took a while but I have to say something. Now my days are probably going to be busy now because of some more homework and more activities to do. So story production flow may be a bit shorter than before. Sorry but in my profile I will occasionally change and add a new "Production Flow" section to my profile. It shows how busy I might be by length of time so be aware that it can change once each day. So anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Rated T for the usual. Need I SAY IT?**

**Characters owned by franchises**** and other things I do not feel like saying**

**EXCEPT my OC. Darn I wished that I had said that earlier. Yeah the OC here, MINE! And if you want to use her (surprising eh? Nah maybe not.) Just pm me or review it. Or any way I had not said. Sorry. I was tired and I don't feel like saying much. Besides I forgot the Sneak "Preview" of this chapter. In a nutshell, they finally attempt to conquer the dream. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 New Arrivals**

"Am I glad that we are done with all his harsh jokes on Cyril: day after day after day." said Terrador. He hated hearing Cyril being tortured by his brother's pranks. Now something would remain normal and not constant for a problem.

"Now Cyril. Do you feel better?" asked Sina. Cyril thought it over for about a minute. _He must be right. But right about this! He might finally be telling the truth._"Yeah. I am feeling much better, just a bit troubled," answered Cyril looking down at the floor. He did not feel comfortable explaining that he was still upset about his dream. Nor did he want to speak of it in front of Sina. "Is it okay that we can all have a sleepover here tonight?" he mindlessly asked. He thought it would help him sleep in peace.

Sure. Kids talk to your parents about it. You don't want to startle them do you?" his father said. He heard what her wife said about him. He just might not be fully safe alone. It was too surprising for even him to bear but it was likely that there would be trouble. He had to be careful, and take precautions. "Today is fine. But have dinner first with your family."

"Yay! Nowwe can sleepover and I'm so filledwithglee!" babbled Volteer rushing out the door eagerly. Terrador shrugged. He had nothing else better to do and followed him out the door. "I'll go ask." said Sina out the door. She stopped near the doorstep and looked back.

I may not be back for today so I will ask."

"Sure." Cyril called out.

"I might not be back but, I will go ask."

"Okay."

"So… I'll be going."

"Bye." She left and closed the door as Cyril ended the conversation. "Tidy up your room. They may come back in about half an hour." Father told them. "And clean _your _mess Ignitus. Before the liquid stains and I will need to replace it."

"Yeah about that, it _may_ have stained by now."

8:00 PM

"And now all of you be good and stay safe." concluded Mother. She took out two candles from a drawer in his room and lit them both with her breath. She placed them each in two different corners shining. She closed the door on her way out. Thinking about leaving them started her mind. _Please do not lead them into danger. What's the point? It may happen. I need to stay just in case. Soon it will be my husband's shift soon._ She sat down on the staircase. Her tail tapped the floor silently and nervously.

Everyone began to settle their bags on the floor. Sina put hers near Cyril's bed. He thought it was kind to be near him since that trouble. "Whowee is this great or what!" chirped Volteer laying his bag near the window. Cyril was unsure of his reaction. How could he be glad about something like that happening? Was he oblivious to it? _Hopefully he regrets that in his head._

"Don't worry about a thing Cyril," cheered Sina. She somehow felt there was something more about it. "It's all okay. Dreams usually never happen."

"I…I'm not really entirely sure – what do you mean 'usually'?" he asked.

"Rarely do they even come true. Very rarely. It's not like your parents said there was nothing wrong when there really is." Cyril tried to comprehend her words. He did not remember his family saying anything about it. _Maybe I should ask tomorrow._

"So. Does anybody want to tell a nice bedtime ghost story before we sleep?" joked Terrador. He only wanted to tease until he saw her glare at him. "Maybe not." he decided. He did not mean to scare Cyril after all that today. He took back his words and went quiet. "Now that that's out of the question, can't we do something fun before bed?" Volteer suggested.

"Well I do have a game or 'Dragon Draughts' and a 'Chess' game." Cyril looked under his bed upside down and tried to grab them. Instead he felt something soft. "Something soft here. Can't remember something like that there before." Sina tensed up. She hoped he was not pulling the letter from that afternoon. He tried to pull it but it was stuck and a white corner popped out. He grunted as he attempted to pull it harder with both his paws.

"M-maybe I should help pull it out!" she declared and crawled under the bed. He was pulling that letter – and it was coming out more quickly. _Not yet! _Hesitantly she yanked the letter back and Cyril fell off on his back. He had not expected something like that to happen. Sina slid both game sets near him. He got up exasperated and noticed the games. "We got them." he huffed.

She glanced over at the letter peeking out and she pushed it in almost all the way. A puny triangle of white was left seen. Climbing out, she was panting. "Ah-choo!" she sneezed. She always had an allergic reaction to dust.

"Bless you." everyone recited in unison.

"Thanks Sina for finding it," he thanked. "Lets play a few games and then we sleep." he wanted to blush but he was more curious how he fell. _How did I fall like that! It was really random._

"Welcome…Cyril." she told him. _Please find it soon. Not now…Cyril._

10:00 PM

It drizzled outside at Warfang. Thunder purred silently around the nightly sky. At an instant, dark clouds started to form at the atmosphere. They inflated slowly and thunder sped up. Rain poured even faster. Puffy, gloomy clouds filled the sky; the weather went out of control. It rained hard enough to become a blur. The thunder flashed and stabbed the ground directly. The impact filled with a creepy, pale mist at the ground. It formed a ghostly, white house in minutes outside the borders. It stared at Warfang's borders menacingly.

"C-c-c-Cyril. C-c-Cyril. C-Cyril. Cyril. Cyril! CYRIL!" echoed a chilling voice. "COME!"

The rain died down a lot and swept across the window. Some thunder exploded and woke up Volteer drowsy and half-asleep. He looked around him, ensuring no water was near him. The weather and flashing in the outside got his attention. He looked out the window; he noticed a strange blurry house out the walls, only a tip showed. It was huge and he wondered how it got there. _Funny. I can't recall seeing a house like that nearby. Only…more spooky and scary. Wonder if Sina or Cyril know._

Volteer took a look at Cyril. When he approached him and poked him, he neglected something. Sina was on him, and she was poked, not him. He was too tired to see in the light with the candles lit. But it blew out quickly. "Not now…Cyril. I lo-" Volteer kept poking more and interrupted her with his claw tip on her wing. He was a bit disturbed at the position and did not want to hear more of her mumbling.

Sina woke up and licked her lips. She saw him tapping on her wing. "What?" she said.

"Shhhh…" Volteer hushed. He felt pale to speak of the house since he felt more awake.

"Sorry." she whispered. "What do you want? It's a bit late."

"There's a house outside that seems suspicious and I thought it might be the one from Cyril's nightmare. I don't want to go alone. Wake Cyril up. I will wake Terrador."

Sine tugged at Cyril's violet horns, still bright in the dark, slowly. "Sina. What were you talking about in your dream a minute ago?" Volteer asked softly. She sighed in response. She knew sometime she would have to admit it. And it was now. She motioned him to go at the corner from Cyril's bedroom door. He followed her. "Is something wrong?"

"Volteer. After my days in school, since rumors started about me having a crush on somebody, it…was on Cyril."

He had wondered why she acted a bit strange around Cyril. It was answered and it explained why she was on him.

"I understand and-"

She grabbed him and held him tightly. "Don't dare speak of this to any soul. Please!" she intervened quickly. "I…I don't want him to know yet." she loosened her grip.

"I promise I won't. I shall not tell a living soul. Or dead soul, which is impossible." he chuckled.

Sina could have laughed and smiled. But she started to cry. She could not help it. "I even have those reactions they explained in school and it is so hard to control. It's insane. I doubt he goes through the same." Her tears drained from her eyes more quickly. Volteer decided to hold her to sooth her from her stress. "It's okay. If it's as bad as his dream in that house you need to tell him. It may work out, over the years. But all of us need to stick together through this." he planned.

She let go and sniffled. His advice to her sounded helpful and she appreciated it. Sina kissed Volteer on his cheek. "Friend kiss. Please do not take it that far." she added and nudged Cyril. Volteer was in a state of shock. _Wow. I never thought it all comes down to this one house that is dangerous,_he thought and nearing Terrador. He poked him a few times and he rose to his feet.

"Can't you see I am sleeping! Go back to bed Volt."

"Not now. We've got bigger problems. Look outside." Terrador put his head against the window, flicked his tail, and peered through the window. His eyes widened and he thought he was dreaming. "Remember what I told you about Cyril's nightmare! It's still there, minutes ago!" explained Volteer shaking. He was about to say something, but could not describe what he saw. "Holy-"

"Shoot!" shouted Cyril. Sina pushed her paw over his mouth to refrain him from screaming in fear. "Cyril. Please be quiet," she whispered. "Let's check it out. Together. Besides the weather is dying down a lot now."

_That is not what I meant to say, _thought Terrador.

That night the party silently wandered around the city with caution. They did not want to get detected yet it was not possible. Even young dragons can get in trouble in the night alone. But all the streets were abandoned and everyone was most likely asleep. They passed through the city and past its gates. They were looking at the guards' posts but no one was out.

"I get the feeling that I don't like our odds," Terrador said, "the guards are all gone." "Yeah, on break perhaps or a day off." said Sina sarcastically. She did not want to show how scared she was, but she knew that everyone there was and did it and doubted any safety from it. Cyril trembled a bit at each step. He was too frightened to even walk properly. He finally learned that his nightmare had come true in reality. It can possibly lead his friends to their demise.

"Maybe we should turn back. I don't want any of you to be in danger because of me. Let's go back and act like it was some dream" he considered as they got closer.

"We'll tackle it head-on together Cyril. I swear sooner or later," swore Sina. "Besides we are there.

The healthy grass ended from near the house. The giant house stood proudly on the around. A dense fog clouded it in front of them. There were no plants on the ground that was alive around it. They all withered and died lying on their dirt beds. Fiery glows shone dimly on a few windows.

"L-looks p-p-pretty creepy." stuttered Cyril pulling his wings in front of him.

"Seems like somebody tried to show off some _great_Halloween spirit to everyone." mocked Terrador.

"Not helping." complained Volteer.

"Least I tried to lighten the mood."

"Stop bickering. Let's just check it out. We are not here to whine all night." retorted Sina. "Grab my tail everyone and hold on to it so we don't get lost. Same goes for the one behind to grab the nest one's tail." She entered through as Volteer held her tail, then Terrador, and lastly Cyril, reluctant to go. After passing through the dense fog, they found the entrance, hovering over a few feet. "How ironic, a high entrance." commented Sina. She kicked a dead plant under it. The house jut smashed it abruptly and flattened it.

"Well we should go back now." said Cyril ready to turn back. Volteer grabbed Cyril's tail and dragged him back. "Not yet. I am dying to find out what sort of things you had dreamt of."

"Well let's see: spikes, blood, skeletons, water that sinks you to your death, trapdoors – anything I missed?"

"Terrador, please boost me up so I can grab the edge and pull myself up." Sina asked urgently. He listened to her demand. He realized she wanted to go badly. "Sure." He held her back two feet up and she tried to stand up to get an easier boost. Sina jumped up to grab the ledge and hoisted herself up. She slipped and could not make it. She tried not to clip under so she would not get smashed. "Someone help me up – and DON'T look under my tail!" she grunted. Volteer went to her and pushed her higher.

She made it and tried to catch her breath; she held her arms down from the edge. "Jump up! I will pull." Volteer and Terrador got pulled up with no problem, except it hurt her arms getting them up one at a time. Cyril was left. "Come on Cyril. Please. We are going in as a team. We'll be fine."

"No. Just get down. It's too dangerous for all of us, even for you. Sina don't go." Cyril told her. _Pretty unlucky I like you. I am not taking 'no' for an answer and I just want to get this over with. _"Lets just grab him, I will get him." she whispered to the others. They held her down and she grabbed Cyril quickly. "Let it rip." she commanded while Cyril wiggled to get out. He gave up when Terrador pulled everyone up. He knew he had to conquer it soon, his own fear. Cyril reluctantly knocked the door handlebar against the door. A bolt of lightning struck the house and Volteer. Somehow he survived, all dizzy and tired.

"Weird." he muttered. He knew electric dragons had some resistance to electricity, but not that much. The door creaked open slowly and got everyone's attention. The group stared carefully. Amazingly the interior was different, full of vibrant dark colors, and looked livelier than the outside. There was a hallway from left and right and a staircase leading up. Everyone entered inside and the door shut behind them abruptly. "I hope our parents are not worried." said Volteer. The group explored around the house with caution. The few windows flashed the room brightly time by time in only split seconds.

Terrador motioned everyone to move up the staircase leading up. It was pitch-black inside the floor. Sina had an allergic reaction to the dust there and tried not to sneeze. "Ah-choo!" she sneezed loudly. A flare of fire flew by into an unlit torch from her mouth. It ignited with fire. The rest of the room brightened up with more torches lit up at the same time. Some armor sets of black knights stood around solemnly on the walls. "Sorry. It's just cold. Maybe too cold for me." Terrador grabbed the torch. "Least you are almost able to breathe fire. Instead…you sneezed it." he said. She snatched the torch from him. "Mine." She led with the torch to a few doors to the left side. She tried to open them. No dice. It did not open for her. A staircase hid at the corner leading up, busted down and slightly unstable. As they got close a suit of armor fell down near Cyril and the sword missed him.

"It wants to kill us! And most likely it's me!" he whined. "Let's go up there. It could b-be more safe." He climbed the staircase and it creaked loudly at each of his steps. The rest followed him up. At that floor Cyril found a door. Trying to twist it, it was able to be opened. "Should I open it guys?" he questioned. They caught up with him and Sina opened the door. She waved the torch inside to make sure it was safe. No response. "I think it's safe." she answered.

She twisted the knob and slid it open. It was only a wall. Engraved on the concrete wall it read "Is it safe!" She used the pointy side of the torch and carved under it "NO". "What a stupid thing to ask. Of course it's unsafe. Whoever wrote that wasted time to die." she said aloud. Crash! A loud collapse of items fell under them. "You just _had_ to jinx it," said Cyril. "But still we need to check it out."

Instantly a trapdoor sprung under them. They fell down for a few seconds but hovered down using their wings. "Well this is strange. I could have sworn that for the very least I _can _fall down slower using my wings instead of falling fast." wondered Cyril. In a minute they landed to the ground – the underground. "I have to admit this is sounding very much like your old dream Cyril – and I want to get out!" yelled Volteer. _And for the record I thought there was a floor under us from there. This is very creepy,_he thought examining the room. "Bad news is, my torch is –" Her torch hit her from the top and bonked Sina's head. She fell to the floor a bit confused and tired due to the impact.

The torch's fire passed onto the plants and grass on the floor a few meters away from her. "Is anybody confused thinking there was supposed to be spikes and walls and even water drowning us?" curiously asked Cyril. "All I see are plants and even grass," he pulled his paws away from the grass but it was too tight. It felt like moss. He got out and walked about. "Maybe it's some sticky mossy grass. And it's sticky.

Terrador was stuck to the floor on his front side with Volteer. Both of them took a whiff at the air. _Smells like smoke. Is it…_They turned their heads behind them and looked near Sina. There was some small fire starting to grow bigger far from her. A toasty fire was about to spread! "FIRE!" they screamed. They jumped off the grass and noticed the other side. There were more plants and grass far away. A door there lit by a torch. "Run for it!" Volteer commanded pointing to the door. Cyril saw the fire and dashed to the door. He stopped and saw Sina stuck to the floor. "Sina! Get up!"

"I can't. I'm stuck here!" Sina said. She craned her neck behind her and saw the fire spreading faster. Cyril saw everyone else run further to the door but he turned back and rescued her. He pulled her out and she was free. "Run quickly!" he yelled going to the door. She followed him through. The fire got closer. Volteer and Terrador made it to the door. It would not open. "Now what do we do? asked Terrador walking around for a switch. He stepped on a pressure plate without noticing. Volteer saw two more panels rise up near the door and across Terrador, forming a triangle. He stepped on the one across him but could not reach the other one near the door. "Cyril! Sina! Step on the one at the door to get us out!" he called.

Cyril and Sina were almost there. Suddenly two green tentacles whipped out and swung to grab them both. Cyril ducked but she got snared by it. It slammed her against the wall with a giant plant full of plant tentacles, leaves, and prickly branches forming on her. She was trapped. The plant covered her everywhere and almost her mouth. "Help!" she screamed in a muffled tone.

Cyril stopped and looked back at the door. "Come on! Hurry!" they shouted at the door waving. Cyril looked back. The fire was getting faster and much closer. It would take a minute for it to reach her, but more to get the door. _What are you going to do Cyril! It's either you and the guys at the door, or Sina trapped in the walls. Or worse, nobody and everyone is out? Think fast. You've only got very little time Cyril…_

ASDD**F**

**Yet another chapter finally done. Sorry for the veeeeery long delay guys. I was busy in school and I was extremely tired. Even though I have a FF hobby, I still need my life. Apologies if that is offensive. So anyways this story took some time to actually write this part. Truthfully its my longest yet. It may not be this long for some chapters but you get the point. Good night and hope for Halloween to start! This story will keep going until Halloween or a short while after. And that wraps that up. And before I forget…**

_**SNEAK PREVIEW:**_** Cyril tries to make a very hard decision at a strong surprise. **

**However will the group make it out in one piece? Or pieces!**

**AND you thought I would forget the preview…'night everyone. This was finished late by 10:55 so do you get it now? Because I am tired. (Yawns) I am going to rest up.**


	5. Chapter 4 Daredevil Escape from Hell

**Yep I am still here guys, alive and kicking. Yeah to be honest you get the point with the whole part that was meant to be above here. It's kind of annoying for me to write that like it's stupid. For anybody who liked it sorry. It's out.**

**Whoops got carried away. (Clears throat) Now another chapter on my first story. Finally I am still going. To be honest I have really got to get going. You see, I actually planned this story to be finished by Halloween or after by a few days. Well updates will be going faster. Sorry for not making updates in my profile. Virus and I do not want my parents see I was logging in so I may have been inactive from that long wait. Enough talk lets get on with this chapter now shall we!**

**Rated T for the usual. Blood, violence…other stuff…**

**Tired because I finished quickly. And since that these chapters will finish faster, I will take this as torture – I mean FUN. Great fun to write…ENJOY!**

**Note first parts a flashback from that cliffhanger you can think of it as. I'll shut up now… Also someone has one heck of an adventure. Darn it – sorry**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Daredevil Escape from Hell**

ASDD**F**

"_FIRE!" they screamed. …_

"_Now what do we do?" asked Terrador …"Cyril! Sina! Step on the one at the floor!" he called out. …_

_A giant plant wrapped around Sina and trapped her. The plant covered all over her and her mouth. "Help!" …_

_Cyril stopped and looked back at the door. "Come on! Hurry!" shouted Volteer and Terrador waving. Cyril looked behind. The fire was getting closer. …_

_It's either you and the guys at the door or Sina trapped in the walls. Or no one and everyone is out? Think fast. You've got very little time Cyril…_

_

* * *

_

"HELP!" everyone else screamed. The pressure stacked on Cyril too hard he can not take it. The scorching red flames got closer, Sina was in a tight mess with a plant, and he could escape by getting to the door with some others. Lives were on the line and the boisterous fire got closer. He could feel it. "No. Noooo!" he shouted. Out of his mouth some ice shards flew out. The tiny shards bounced on the floor frigid and solid. _That's it!_ he thought taking a shard. It looked sharp as a knife in his paw. He went through the sticky moss and slid through it in a stop. The dark green plant released a few tentacles at him. Cyril slashed them with his shard and it splashed some greenish light juice out.

Cyril began to slash at the roots around Sina at her maw. He cut through her face so she could see. "Come on. The fire is getting closer!" she said trying to push herself out. He sliced the roots from her arms and legs. As soon as they were gone, she cut some more with her claws. The heat tensed up and the fire got closer. It was really hot for Cyril to bear but he kept slicing the roots with her. She was nearly free until she sneezed. The tiny flare was near them and burned the rest of the roots, including both of them.

Sina yelped and winced as the fire was on her. Cyril got badly burned but he slashed the last root off. She fell on him and they got up fast. The fire was really close and they made a break for it. Her wing was on fire but she kept running with him to the door. They hit the panel and the door opened a small, round crevice on them in the center of the door. They slipped through it at the same time. "Really!" whined Volteer. He jumped through it and Terrador followed. It was a straight passage inside and nothing was ahead but pure darkness. Sina fell down at the floor unable to see where it ended by surprise. Cyril fell on her and so did the rest.

Everyone sat and leaned on the wall. They were all tired from the excitement and thrilling getaway. "We have to get out of here now," said Cyril. "It's far too dangerous to wander around here because we might nearly die in some other worse situation." He feared that more traps may be around. He did not want to spring any up but it was inevitable.

"I can't agree more Cyril. It's my fault." admitted Sina. "I feel like it's my fault because I was tempted to find out about your nightmare. It is too much for me to handle."

"I just wonder if our parents can help us now." whined Volteer. He never wanted to go through any of the insanity. He thought it was only his imagination, not real but another dream.

"Someone let us out of this nuthouse!" yelled Terrador.

* * *

"Uhhhhh…how long is it until my shift is over?" Father called.

"In…about five or ten minutes." Mother replied from downstairs. Cyril's parents were tired of waiting. They kept thinking that they might be asleep but that would be their last shift. Father became drowsy and closed his eyes for a moment. _A bit of shut-eye can't hurt._ He leaned against the door. It was still unlocked and open. He fell off and hit his head on the floor. He was too tired to respond in pain.

"What was that!" she asked. The impact made some noise downstairs. She was busy making tea in a kettle but she drained out the fire by inhaling it. She walked half-asleep upstairs to check the noise. _Bad enough I had to change Ignitus's sheets but this noise. Can't we get a break!_ She was up the staircase and saw her husband lying on the floor and in their room. She went around him and looked inside. It was dark and the candle was not lit. She took it and blew a bit of ember at it. It lit the room, showing an abandoned room. All the bags were empty and so was the bed. She looked around and under the bed. There was a tiny white triangle poking out of it. She ignored it but found nobody inside.

The door opposite to Cyril's room opened. Ignitus came in sleepy and bumped his door on his dad. "Ouch." he murmured. He looked down and found his father on the floor. _How am I not surprised?_"Dad what's wrong?" he asked. His mom was about to have a stroke until he heard Ignitus. "Thank goodness you are here. We have a problem Ignitus."

"What's the problem?" he answered.

"Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and Sina are missing!" she said in panic.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding!" he shouted. The news was so sudden. But he had a hunch why. "It's because of Cyril's nightmare isn't it!"

"I am afraid so. We have to go rescue them!" she said.

"No. I will go alone. If I can repay Cyril for what I did I need to go solo on my mission. I demand to regain his trust instead of sitting back!" he insisted seriously. Ignitus could not recall a time when he was serious. Nor can he recall about it being about his brother Cyril. "Sorry mom and dad. I have to do this."

Mother doubted his words. It was too dangerous for him to go. But he knew how harsh he was before with him. It could be safe because he aced combat training a grade level ahead for his age. He even had great experience with his fire element; it could be okay but yet lethal. She sighed. "Okay. But if you can't get back in about an hour then we will have to help. Do you know where they could be?"

"Well I can infer that they are probably in _that_ haunted white house over _there_." he pointed towards the window. The house shone from there. "I have to go. I promise I will be back ASAP." Ignitus rushed down the staircase but slipped on his dad and rolled down. He fell into the floor injured but fine. "I'm okay." he added continuing to the door.

* * *

Ignitus found the house outside. It still shone brightly yet creepily. The house stared down at him with a cold stare. "Damn. I guess this is it. Never expected it to look like this but up close, it is that bad. No time for sight-seeing. I've got some others to save!" he went inside the fog and blew some flames. The fire pushed some fog off and cleared his path. Ignitus came at the entrance step hanging a few feet. He jumped twice in the air and grabbed the ledge. He climbed up and stood up on the house. "And they said the extra credit for aerodynamic double jumps were too hard. It is too simple." he muttered.

He pushed the doors open and looked around. The hallway was empty and still blank in the dark. "There should be something I can ignite up to see." He looked around the room for some wood. Some wood piled on the floor and he snatched one up. Something was wrong to him. _Why would there be some wood in a pile._ He walked about on the wood and lit up his piece. There was a huge trap under him. _Least it did not open on me._ He carefully walked off. He stepped on a loose plank and it fell under him. He looked under the hole. There was long, clean spikes under him standing up. They lay wait for his fall. He swallowed hard. One false move and it could end him. The trap was near the staircase. "Maybe I should go up there. Better chance for looking for them from there." he said.

Ignitus kept going carefully out of the trap and got out. He climbed up the staircase and looked around. His plank lit the other torch and all of them lit up at once. He looked at the fancier torch. It looked slightly better than a fired up plank of wood. He quickly replaced his wood with the torch and swung it around. "Yeah. Much better. Wood is kinda lame to use as a torch substitute." The closed doors opened up all at once with a bang. The suits of white armor piled on him and weapons. The items clanged on him and echoed through the room. He slid out with caution not to touch the medieval weapons. He was saved by the armor. He saw a black knight moved into a door but ignored it.

Ignitus observed the white, razor-sharp sword's features and held it up. He sliced it on the staircase and cut a piece out clean. _Really authentic I have to admit. Like in Geography, they said in those times swords were really sharp. Can't believe my teacher is right, _he thought. He looked around for a lighter weapon and stopped lugging around the heavy sword. In the mess he found a small dagger and an unused bag. He wore the bag and put the shiny dagger inside. "Perfect! A souvenir! Maybe I can sell it for like many gems!" He took a minute and scavenged the area for more items. He found a tiny dagger and decided it as a weapon. "Maybe if I go here older, I can bring the heavy stuff for profit." he chirped happily.

"HELP! HELP US PLEASE!" pleaded some voiced. Ignitus looked around to find where the voices came from. He could not make out where exactly it came from. He took a few more tiny weapons if they need it just in case of attack and opened the door on the right side of the hallway. It leads to a rickety staircase down. He climbed down and some bats flew at him. A few bit him and some crowded at him. "Get lost! Stupid bats!" he demanded. He took out his dagger and slashed at some. A few drops of blood fell on him and the staircase.

More bats attacked him and he cannot fight them any longer. He was tired by fatigue and was pushed back on the railing. It broke off on him and he fell down through the staircase center. _STUPID BATS! _he thought angrily. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed falling down straight ahead. He became too tired to even flap his wings to stop the fall. After a long minute he was fully conscious of falling and glided down. He noticed the staircase ending near him and grabbed the edge. His left paw slipped off and he hung on his right. Ignitus managed to look under him and saw a room full of a hearth of vicious fire. He did not want to fall down but the staircase broke off him. He nearly fell down but he flew and got some air to fly up. He landed on the staircase's end and found a door. Eeep! Eeep! Before opening it, some bats flew at him.

Ignitus opened the door and jumped in fast. He slammed the door shut before the bats came inside. He inhaled deeply and found a mirror on the door. He saw some wounds on his scales which the bats may have bit him. He bled on his vibrant scales and it turned dark red on him. His wings were stained with lines of red. His left horn got badly scratched and his right had a few splotches of blood. He felt weak. "Those bats – are really going to pay soon!" he growled.

A dull glow of green shone near the mirror. It caught his attention. The mirror showed an image of Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and Sina shouting. Ignitus assumed they needed help to get out. He was about to take the door behind him until he felt some wind rush past him. He felt the mirror suck him inside. He jumped on the doorknob and held it tightly. No dice and the pull got even stronger. The door was breaking off. The door soon broke off and Ignitus was thrown into the mirror. The door crashed into it and broke it. Ignitus was gone, nothing left but a broken mirror.

* * *

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" they pleaded louder.

"It's so use. We'll never get out." Cyril negatively said. He lost all hope of rescue even with his friends. _We might as well die here then to die horribly._

"Maybe instead of crying here and wanting help, maybe we should find a place to escape." suggested Terrador. He did not think his plan would succeed but it was the only solution left.

"He may be right. After all, if this is out last, then maybe we should just confess whatever we never said as a truth or anything else – just a suggestion I mean." said Volteer. He did not mean to say Sina's secret out loud but he had nothing else to say.

"Or I could see how I look in that mirror. I have no idea how bad my burn is since my wing was on fire." she said getting up to the mirror at the door. She noticed her burn on her reflection. She wanted to scream in pain but she never got the chance to do it. It made her wing edge black and burned. "Darn. My wing is burned." At that instant the mirror glowed green. It caught her attention. Something was shouting and screaming and it came from it. She tapped the mirror glass and Ignitus flew out on her.

Ignitus tried to get up but he still felt dizzy and sore. "Ow…I hate this. Where is Cyril?" he said in aching pain. He had to be thrown all over the place; he was not excited about getting injured badly and having a loss of blood by bats. His cuts and dried blood marks still stained him. "Holy ancestors! IGNITUS ROSE FROM THE DEAD AND NOW HE WANTS TO KILL ME!" yelled Cyril trembling in fear on the wall. He did not want to hide inside the hole; it still burned in flames inside.

Sina pushed Ignitus off her into the door. He felt even worse and collapsed on the ground. "Please…stop…" he said weakly. His pain was still hurting badly. The crash increased it greatly. "Wait. I think he's okay. Rather, he was okay before I did that." corrected Sina. She felt terrible injuring him more. She went up to him at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Got attacked by bats, armor flew all over me, saw black knight armor but it disappeared in the mess, fell off a staircase, and also sucked through a weird mirror…" Ignitus explained.

"Can you get up?" asked Volteer.

"Yeah…I think so." he rose up to his feet. "But it hurts a bit."

"Come on. We have to get out of here." said Terrador.

"Agreed. This whole nightmare is really starting to get to me and everyone else." admitted Cyril opening the door. Ignitus took out his weapons and threw them on the floor. "Take these…just in case. I don't know if I was hallucinated, but I could swear a suit of black knight armor was walking." Cyril took a short sword out. Sina took a petite dagger. Terrador took a miniature mace. Volteer took a fancy torch. Ignitus lit his torch up. "Come on. Lets get the hell out of here." he commanded. The room lit up brightly as the door opened all the way. Cyril looked through and saw a black knight with a huge sword slice at him. He shut the door quickly and the sword nearly cut through it.

"We have got trouble everyone!" shouted Cyril.

"Don't tell me, it's the black knight!" guessed Ignitus getting up with a slightly heavier sword. "Everyone brace yourselves!" Everyone group together a few meters away from it.

The knight kept cutting through the door and broke through it with a kick. "**Die foul mortals. For I shall slay thee dragons with my almighty sword!"**he chanted and charged at them. "ATTACK!" Ignitus yelled and everyone came at him. The knight came at Volteer and he swung his torch and put the knight on fire. He tried to slap it off him and he slashed the air aimlessly. Terrador clobbered him with the mace at his legs and knocked him off his balance. He kept at it furiously and blew some earth energy and broke off a piece of armor on his helmet. "Yes! I can breathe earth. Now I can be an earth master soon." he said happily. But he paused with his attack and left himself defenseless.**" And you can be a master at it," **the knight got up. **"In the afterlife!" **he yelled and swung his sword with both hands at him. Ignitus parried the attack with his sword. It banged into a crash and the force pushed them all back. "Worry about that later!" said Ignitus charging at the knight. "We need to take this guy out. Cyril. I remembered something!" Ignitus began a sword fight with the knight. "Find a way upstairs. I remember a trap for this clown to fall into to die easily. Take someone and be careful in case of any traps."

"What! You sure!" asked Cyril.

"Yes Cyril. Trust me. I swear honestly! Hurry!"

Sina grabbed Cyril through the door and went up. _Ignitus. What a brave soul you are. As an older brother you are, I…I trust you!_"Come on. We need to find it. We need to trust him Cyril. It's probably the only way for him to hold that knight off." she explained. They both ran up the staircase and some bats flew. They slashed at the bats and swatted them away. Some dead bats fell and Sina was getting drained of her energy. A of bats bit her rapidly. "Go Cyril!" Get going! I…I'll hold them off." she shouted and pushed him ahead. Sina felt tired and weak after a while. Cyril kept going up the staircase. He slashed the bats with the sword away and they bled on him. He found a door and opened it quick.

It was the hallway they started inside. It was lit completely by torches all over and a pile of wood was there. He quickly examined down under it. Fresh large spikes were under to stab something that fell on them. He noticed he was at the left side of the staircase, where they could have went and was where his dream had likely taken place. Instead it leads them to the knight. He rushed down quickly and saw a huge group of bats on Sina. The floor was red and fresh will blood from her and the bats. "Have…you found it." she asked trying to run from them to him. Cyril came to her aid and breathed some ice at them. A lot of them froze and fell down the hole from the staircase. Sina blew some fire and burned the rest into the bottom too.

She breathed heavily and held the railing. She was bleeding all over and fast. Cyril was worried about her condition. She looked pale and she still was hanging in there. He held her up but she fell on his paws. "I'll be…okay." she wheezed. I need a medic is all…I will not die. Thank you…Cyril." she passed on his arms. He checked her heart pulse rate. It beat in a slower rate. _Relax. I will take you up at higher ground where it would be safer._ He held her on her arms and tried to stand on his back two legs up the staircase. He opened the door and took her on the top of the staircase. She laid her down behind the walls of the floor, away from the clutter of armor. _Stay strong Sina. We'll handle it from here. Hang on,_ Cyril thought and went downstairs.

Cyril found the door with the black knight and opened it. **"Perish foolish young dragons!"** he yelled. _What a blowhard._ "Come over here you stupid armor guy." Cyril taunted at him. He looked behind at him. He looked like a skeleton in armor at his current state. He charged at him and Cyril ran up the staircase. The knight followed him up mindlessly because of Cyril's taunt against him. As soon as they reached the staircase Cyril jumped over the trap. The knight came up and looked for him. "What a ridiculous costume you have! It seems good for Halloween!" he added. **"I shall slice you with my blade!"** he retorted and chased him. Instead of slashing at him on the trap he went near it and used the long sword's length as an advantage and swung from there. Cyril ducked and dodged it. "Somebody help. He's not falling for it!" he shouted.

Volteer came up from the staircase and crept up to it quietly. He concentrated hard and blew electricity at the knight. It got shocked and started throbbing all over. He twisted and turned and rolled on the ground. As Volteer kept shocking him, he rolled on the floor. The planks slipped under him and the knight fell down. **"NOOOO! Curses! You shall all pay with your-"**he suddenly stopped beckoning at them. Ignitus came up with Terrador and watched the mess at the bottom. The knight got impaled by the spikes. Nothing but bones and armor stabbed by the huge spikes.

"Well he's finally done for. Now we need to get out of here. I'm starting to feel jumpy." said Ignitus. All the things started to disappear around them. All the furniture turned into thin air: the weapons, the interior, the bag on Ignitus. All of everything disappeared and the house began to shake violently. Sina rolled down the staircase immobile and still. "Quick!" said Terrador. "We have to go before we are gone with the house." Everyone gathered through out the door except Cyril. He took Sina's body and ran out of the house. As he went off the last step, he flew out, the house and fog started to shrivel up and shrink. The house was disappearing slowly and faded. "Where's Cyril!" questioned Volteer. Cyril glided out holding Sina and fell to the floor. The house flashed quickly. An echo followed. **"CYRIL! WE SHALL BE BACK! AND FOR YOUR LIFE AND OTHERS!" **it screamed in torment. The house disappeared completely and the nature restored along with it.

"It's finally over…" said Cyril. "But temporarily, it may be back.

"So then we will be ready to conquer it again and finally banish whatever made it in the first place." replied Ignitus.

"But that leaves one question…why does it want you Cyril?" asked Terrador.

"I have a feeling we will find out soon. Right now lets enjoy the peace." answered Cyril.

Cyril checked Sina's heart rate and pressed his head on her chest. It slowed down a lot more than before. "We've got a major problem! It's…Sina! She might not live unless we get her to a hospital!" implied Cyril and dashed into the city of Warfang caressing her. It was over but it nearly took out a life. He felt apprehensive about her condition. _Medic…that's what we need._

ASDD**F**

**Yet another glorious chapter done. To be honest this was pretty hard to do in only ****ONE**** day. Imagine me doing all this in one day! You had better enjoyed it. No offense if you did not but this was hard because I had to keep up with my stuff to do for today. Yep. Another cliffhanger. Did you people expect something like that? Maybe. But I got the feeling few of you think I always like writing about this stuff: horror and suspenseful tragedy with the genre of the story. Answer is NO. I just did this for the spirit of Halloween so do NOT think all my stories are this sad or violent. Yeah I meant it. Had to finish quickly by Halloween.**

_**SNEAK PREVIEW:**_**Cyril finally checks on with the hospital about Sina. Everyone learns about the news of what had happened and some answers are revealed.**

**Yep another late chapter. And I am beat. (Yawns). So…tired…not…going to turn into a coma now…but to rest up…'night. **


	6. Chapter 5 Answered

**Well I finally did this chapter. Like I said, faster chapters for Halloween. Now that this will occur, some of you hopefully are reading my story because I am NOT doing this for nothing. This takes time for typing, checking over for errors, and thinking of a good name for chapter, and properly putting vertical line spacing. Fun, kind of. Torture, maybe. So please enjoy the story and I forgot to say this but Read and Review (R&R) Say what I need to improve on or say what you like. But hate comments, I will ignore. SPAM HATE COMMENTS WILL DEFINITELY BE IGNORED! So yeah enjoy.**

**Rated T for stuff. Violence, suggestive themes…and other stuff…darn I'm tired. So yeah. Read it, send feedback if possible, and wait for future chapters that will take a day or two each.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Answered…**

ASDD**F**

The group came rushing through the gates and inside Warfang. The sun stood over the horizon and gave a pinch of light to the city. Early morning began. Cyril was still running to his house with Terrador, Volteer, and Ignitus. The guards opened the doors for them and they came inside. Few pedestrians walked by minding their own business. Some citizens stopped and looked at them just zipping by in a hurry. They caught a glimpse of Sina, resting on Cyril's arms and watched them go by. He kept his head down and tried not to look up, but he felt he had the most attention. No one else even cared about being watched because of their marks and stress. There was already enough attention on them.

_Hang in there Sina. We'll take to my house. Maybe my parents know what to do. And I need to tell them about this. I can't believe I can stand on my back two legs. It hurts a lot, but I can handle it,_thought Cyril at the door. Ignitus opened it let themselves inside. Their mom was in the door sipping some tepid tea. "Finally you arrived. I was beginning to worry about all of you." she said drinking her tea calmly.

"How long have we been gone?" asked Volteer.

"Why it has been two hours. It's already 5:00 AM in the morning."

"That long! It felt like only one the whole time we were gone!" yelled Cyril. His eyes were slightly red and he was crying silently the whole time. "Darn I can't believe this!"

"Calm down Cyril. Let it out." said Ignitus patting his back. "I understand how you feel about Sina's pain. We all do. Please, maybe mom knows what to do for her." He could not bear Cyril feeling that bad. All that had occurred and it lead to Sina ending up like that. "Take her to your bed Cyril. I need to examine her if she is okay." asked Mother. He looked at Sina, still bleeding a bit on him and turned to his room. Everyone else followed.

Cyril laid Sina down gently on his bed. He rubbed off her blood mixing on his scales and his underbelly. It turned dark red. He stood back on all fours and looked at her. She was still breathing. Mother went through them and looked at Sina. She pressed her head on Sina's chest and felt her heart beat. It was fading. _This does not look good. We need a hospital stat!_ she thought. She lifted her up with her arm and went to the staircase. "We have to get going to the hospital. She won't live much longer if we just wait." Mother said going down the staircase.

* * *

Sina was on a white bed and some electric dragon medics measured her heart rate. "Well according to our results," a doctor explained reading from the results, "she seems to have a loss of blood making her dizzy and has a serious symptom of fatigue and her blood levels are drastically low and…she could die at this rate unless we get her some more blood at her blood type as a donation. We're sorry." Sina became very pale and tired. Her tail hung limp on the bed and she breathed even slower.

"Oh no…" said Mother and Father. "It's so unbelievable. But do you all know the reason why?" asked Father.

"Well she does have a lot of spots on her. It looks like she got bit by a lot of tiny teeth rapidly and her loss of blood is extremely fatal. Does anyone have her blood type in your family – or friends? Her blood type is AB negative. Anyone want to assist?" he asked pointing his claw at everyone.

Cyril and Ignitus's parents stared at each other. "Check their medical records quick. And Volteer's and Terrador's." Father demanded. Some doctors left and went out the door. "It is simply too hard to believe. Sina, she is almost dead…" whispered Terrador. His words rang in Cyril's head. She was going to die and after that journey through that house, this was what it ended with. The death of a fellow friend. Only some blood of the same blood type can save her, and the odds of that were slim.

The doctors came from the door with some medical documents on them. "Well we are in luck," one of them declared. "According to your records everyone, Terrador's and Cyril's blood types matched, and they have a healthy amount of blood in their systems. It would be enough to save her life and help regulate her blood levels. All we ask is if you two can donate some of your own blood."

"I think it is fine with me. Anything to save a friend in need." said Terrador.

"Yes. I would like to help." gladly volunteered Cyril. He was relieved that there was hope. He can save her with Terrador and she would not die. "Then lets not make haste. Come with me." the doctor said and left with them out the door. Cyril looked off the door. The doctors still checked on Sina.

The three went to another room with a chair and some tubes attached to some needles. The doctor fiddled with the tubes since they were tangled up. He took the appropriate needle and told Terrador to get on the chair. He sat on the chair and waited for the injection. The doctor cleaned the area on his wrist with a wet cloth and pressed on it. He punctured his vein – he yelped in response to it – and some blood transferred from his arm to the tube. It filled the sack with some blood for a minute. It was only a fourth full and the doctor removed the needle slowly. He wiped it off and wrapped some cloth around it to stop the loose bleeding. "Cyril. Come up." the doctor told him. "I finished. It's your turn."

Terrador slipped off the chair and allowed Cyril up. He felt anxious about the blood transfer. _Stay strong. It's for Sina. Do not give up._ he thought and stayed strong. "Okay by the looks of this you seem scared," said the doctor. "Don't fret, it won't hurt that much." The doctor repeated the steps on Cyril's arm. He pressed the needle through his arm carefully and Cyril nearly jumped. He stayed quiet and waited for it to finish up. The doctor released the needle from his arm and cleaned the mark and wrapped it in some more cloth. "We are done now. Thank you for contributing to save your friend's life, both of you." the doctor concluded. He removed the bag half filled with blood and returned to the office with them.

Panic struck as they entered inside. The dragons were all talking fast and conversing with each other at Sina on the bed. "Doctor we have bad news," said a female doctor. "What's the problem!" he answered.

"Her condition is getting far worse. Tell me you just acquired the blood for her!"

"Indeed I have. Proceed with the surgery because I have what she needs. All of you stay back; we need to work on a medical operation. It's too grueling to see." the doctor said and pulled the curtain in front of them.

Everyone became extremely frightened of what would happen afterward. But Mother and Father took it as an opportunity to tell Cyril the truth. "Cyril. There's a reason to why the house came for you…" Father said gravely. He became puzzled at his words. How would he know of why they came for him? "Why!" Cyril asked. _Did they try to kill me for some sick reason, or did they want me to suffer seeing my friend nearly die! But most of all, why me?_

"It was actually a decision made by the dark elements around Dragon Realms," Father began. "The mysterious power that actually corrupts some of our minds to do evil, dangerous, and destructive things every year. They randomly select one young child and haunt them with that very house. It had been said that they come for one and try to kill them and lead them to their death. It had been rumored to have lead to others with the same fate that goes to it before them. It closes the trapped on inside forever until they outsmart the tricks it will play on him or her – or the group following them. They almost always succeed until someone actually defeats them at their own game in the hunt. Killing something in particular would end the house, but with the one destined for them unless they escape in time. No one knows why it is done like that but it happens. It's so unfortunate."

"And we actually lost two innocent guards who said they were going to go in and check it out," added Mother. "But those two brave souls had been inside and never came back. Mysteriously their weapons were left at their post. But as to what your dad said, when the house is conquered, it comes back in every 50 years to the one who bested it. But no one ever did it twice in a row. We are actually afraid of your future; in 50 years you will be challenged again by that house with more deathly tasks to accomplish and to beat it again. Everyone theorized that if it is beaten twice in a row in a single dragon's life, it may disappear for good."

"That black knight we killed there Cyril, maybe it was what we had to oppose just to stop the house for that time," said Ignitus. "I have to admit, we were a great team there to defeat it." Cyril thought about everything. It was all coming together perfectly. But when it would come back, would he be ready for it? Only time will tell from then. Now he had to live his life and prepare for its next move on him. "But if it is stopped, then what will become of the dead lives taken by it?" he asked. No one answered his question. He had to find out for himself by that fateful day.

Everyone waited patiently for half an hour on the chairs. Cyril felt nervous about Sina. He kept tapping his claws at the chair and made a dent on it already. Volteer noticed Cyril feeling nervous and went up to him and sat next to him on the vacant seat on his left. "Hey Cyril. Can you believe that we finally learned how to use our powers? It's amazing. And I found out that I can't speak excessively fast anymore because I learned my power. Except I feel like I am developing a wider vocabulary as what it said electric dragons do when they learn their power and wow I can't believe that I actually have these humorous problems as a kid and…" he stopped seeing Cyril ignoring him. He only wanted to cheer him up but it did nothing for Cyril. He felt as gloomy as he was since Sina was in the emergency room.

"Come on Cyril. Feel better. I just know that Sina will be alive and kicking instead of dying in front of us. Don't lose hope." Cyril turned away from him and focused into the room. They still operated on her continuously hearing some muffled orders from the room.

After a few more minutes some groaning was heard. Cyril tried to see through the curtain and saw some shadows of the doctors cheering quietly. He recognized the voice from the groaning. _Sina! Was that you? Are you alive?_ Cyril got off his chair and waited from the curtains. The same doctor pulled the curtains feeling proud. "It was…a SUCCESS!" he shouted and slid the curtains away. "Come see her."

Cyril squeezed past the doctors and put both his paws on the tall table. He looked up and saw Sina feeling better. She shook her head and did not notice Cyril seeing her. "Am I okay doctors?" she curiously asked them. "Why yes you are. Terrador and Cyril saved your life by donating some blood to you. You also had many wounds and bat bites – we assumed they were – and we stitched them up for you. Take a look." The doctors rotated a lever together and opened a hidden mirror at her left from the wall. She was covered in stitches all over and was cleaned of any marks that were on her. "Why did I need a stitch on every bite that was on me?" "To answer that, the gashes were incredibly deep and they bled for a long while. We had to stitch it up to prevent blood loss as a precaution for you." she kept looking at herself and gazed upon the bottom left corner. Cyril was looking from there. _Cyril. I can't thank you enough for saving me. Even you Terrador. But I like Cyril much more. As in…love._ She smiled and was about to climb off the table. "Am I done for the surgery and everything else; can I go?"

"Oh course. But take it easy, those stitches will come out if you play or do anything vigorous. Wait for say, three weeks and they will be removed." the doctor answered. "Thank you." she hopped off the bed and saw everyone else. "I am finally back. I thought I would be dead…until both of you, Terrador and Cyril, saved me. Thank you." she thanked and saw Cyril. "It was most especially kind of you to do all that for me. You saved me twice because of that house. I overheard everything and they explained it to me. They would surgically help us next time in 50 years with new staff to help us stay alive, if we nearly get killed."

Everyone hugged her tightly. It was a special reunion for everyone and Cyril too. He was touched knowing he saved Sina's life. He felt as though he needed to confess his feelings. He thought he would wait later, for a better time today.

* * *

All the kids finally went back to their respective homes and had spent their day playing around at the school grounds. Each of them gained special attention by everybody at the school and listened to their story. Escape was worth it to get free later that day. Sina kept her secret about who exactly saved her. The students and friends were stumped but did not care at all. They were glad to have five heroes actually conquer the house. Some dragons took back their insults at Sina and stopped making fun of her because of her mystery crush. But she knew who it was. She decided not to say it. It would spark up some negative attention at school and with the elders.

Later that night Cyril and Ignitus had a trustful sibling relationship and did not fight all day. As their parents coaxed them never to do anything that insane and dangerous ever again, they promised never to do it again. Both of them knew what exactly they had to do later but for now, they enjoyed their current peaceful life.

"Good night Cyril." said Ignitus tucking him on his bed. He took out a candle and blew an ember at it. The candle lit brightly in an orange glow. He placed it at the corner of the room. He closed the window. It was clear full of gentle skies. It was midnight blue with a tint of red around the clouds. The moon brightened the outside with a soothing moonlight. It gave an eerie shine through the window. "Ignitus…" said Cyril. He turned around. "What is it?"

"Thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, we would have died there. I am glad to have a brother with a new heart of gold."

"Thanks. My heart of gold was pyrite before." he joked and laughed with him. He patted Cyril's head and left to the door. "Good night, my icy brother. Stay frosty until then." "Thanks. You stay fiery and warm too." added Cyril. Ignitus closed the door and left Cyril at his room. He closed his eyes for a moment but he did not feel sleepy. Rather, he felt awake; as if he forgot something to do…something important. _Sina. I forgot. It's already late. I should tell her what I should have said years ago, even though we're this young. I just have to get it off my chest,_ he thought. He looked around to see if the coast was clear. He stayed still and listened carefully to the house. Silent murmurs and chats were heard. Nothing too serious that would distract him too much.

Cyril quietly slid off his bed while using his covers to slide off without much noise. He saw something flash around the bottom of his bed. It was white, and it was shaped like a letter. He crawled under his bed and slowly pulled it out. Nothing. He pulled harder and yanked it off. The letter slipped right off the wood and he looked at it. Cyril silently tip-toed over to the candle and looked at it in the light. It was white on one side but on the other, was actually light bluish with a slight shade of red. It was sealed with a sparkling heart. He peeled it off and unfolded the letter. It was a note written in cursive handwriting. He flattened the paper and read it.

_Dear Cyril,_

_By the time you are reading this, a lot has changed between all of us. A lot that really changed us, over the years. But I have to admit something, something that should not be said in public but, I actually like you. Not like as a friend as acquaintances but…much more. Since the first time I saw you I actually had my heart swing by, as if it took flight. You were a kind dragon with great friends with a similar demand on what to be when all of us get older. You were more and I had seen it in you. Even with Ignitus being rude and harsh since those days I think that you deserve more. I wish I can tell you more but I doubt that there would be any better time. Instead I sent you a letter years ago, the one you are reading. Please if you can find it in your heart to actually feel the same for me I would be touched deeply. I…I love you Cyril._

_Love, _

_Sina_

_I…I can't believe this. She, she actually cares about me that deeply? And she expected me to find out years later from now? I need to talk with her. I too feel the same and I must tell her._ Cyril put the note back inside the letter and took it with him. He looked out the window. "I might as well get going." he whispered to himself. He quietly walked over to the window and opened it slowly. It was a bit cold outside. Cyril climbed out the window and closed it as he was outside. He glided off through the night discreetly without getting noticed by anyone. Cyril ran through some dark paths with little light and explored around. It was liberating to be outside late. He had to enjoy it later. He had more important business to do.

He looked around and soon found Sina's house. He still remembered where her room was. He found the plants hanging from her room and climbed them. _If only I knew how to fly, not just glide,_he thought as he climbed. The plants were a little wet and it was hard to climb as he got higher. He made it atop the balcony and tapped on the glass door. "Pssst. Sina." Cyril whispered from the door. He saw her lying on her bed still asleep. He tapped even harder. "Sina!" he whispered louder. Sina woke up and looked at the door. She saw Cyril tapping on her door. She got off her bed calmly and opened the door.

"Cyril! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you privately. Can we go someplace more relaxing, like near where the house was? Past Warfang's walls?" Sina looked around a bit as she came outside with him. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. It was safe. "Okay. I'll come along."

They both glided off the balcony and flew down near the wall in their city. Cyril led Sina through the gates and saw new guards. They looked a bit scared. "H-h-h-hi. We're the n-new re-recruits." one of them said. They had the same armor on, not the same attitude to be protective. "W-what can we do f-for you two?" the other asked. Both of them thought that they needed better guards then new guards that were scared easily. "Can we pass through?" asked Cyril. The two guards let them through the gates.

Cyril kept going to the exact spot where the haunted house was. It was full of welcoming exotic plants that shimmered with the moonlight. Some beautiful flowers swayed with the breeze. A waterfall was seen off the distance pouring fresh river water through. He stopped at the center and looked at Sina. "How about here?" "That's fine." She sat down in the center with Cyril. The view was breath taking. She never imagined that after what happened in that location, it was glorious for what came from it. Many flowers bloomed near their feet and the moon shined the area. It felt like heaven.

"Sina. After everything that had happened, I, I feel like we are bonding." started Cyril. He felt shy talking; his scales turned red on his face. He was going to talk about the letter. Instead he wanted to discuss everything that had happened since it all started with that afternoon yesterday. "I do not mean like as in a stronger friendship though. I feel like it's more than that." She felt sheepish just listening. He almost found out her true feelings. _Maybe he has found out. I should admit it._ "I feel some passion since we were friends for you. I think I am actually in love with you."

"Really? Because I feel the same way. But why?" she questioned.

"Because you always looked up to me all the time. Ever since Ignitus was harsh, you cared for me. It was very kind and you are unlike everyone else. You're not the type of girl who just likes to be with 'popular' dragons. It felt compassionate that you would align yourself with me and the others wanting to be with others with the same interest that you have. You did not care about the others telling you time by time to just ditch us and go with them. You even took insults and rumors all the time and yet you stayed positive. It's that remarkable."

"Aww. Thank you Cyril. You are so kind. But. I actually feel the same way for you. And you had that letter and read it didn't you?" she asked. She knew that some of the stuff he said was from it. "As a matter of fact," he took it out, "I do have it.

"So you really meant all those things about me from it? It's just strange, how we are young yet we have these emotions. Do you think we are rushing too fast?" Cyril asked. He knew that some older dragons go through the same thing in older ages, as said in schoolwork and from others. "No. I don't think so. It's probably supposed to happen at a young age, but this to happen for some others older than us." she lay down near him and looked out. Cyril put his paw on her to comfort her.

"Okay then," said Cyril. "So we are fine then. I just wish I could have said it since we were inside. I should have said it but I just couldn't say it in front of them. Can you understand?"

"Yes. I really do because they might make fun of us or some others would know." said Sina. "I just wish that everything could be in peace. No more wars or conflict outside or anywhere."

"And worst of all the mad dark elements that would come for us soon. But, we will be ready for them. We shall be." added Cyril.

They laid out on the grass gazing at the stars and the scenery together on their backs. "It's just nice to unwind and relax Sina." said Cyril. He looked out at the sky and saw a shooting star. He pointed to it and felt excited. "Sina! Look! A shooting star." She looked on the sky with him. A star flew by the twinkling sky in their eyes. Cyril closed his eyes and wished for something. Sina followed along with him and wished too. "What did you wish for Cyril?" she asked. "I just wished that we can finally put an end to the dark elements that always came every year to kill an innocent dragon at every potential year." he elaborated. "Some wish. Let's hope it _will_ come true I the future. I wished that we would find piece and be together happily forever." she said.

"It can't happen. I saw it first." he retorted.

"Doesn't matter who saw it first, it's better if whoever sees it would wish and have their gentle wish fulfilled." she said.

"Nah it can't happen. Sounds _pretty_ false." he mocked.

"Really?" she said playing along with him and rolled with him around the flowers. They tumbled around and stopped with Cyril at the bottom with his arm pulled back by her. "Come on. Say that I am right. And I will give back your arm."

"No." he laughed. "I won't." he somersaulted forward and she rolled off, releasing his arm. She groaned a bit and tried to laugh. Cyril noticed something wrong. She was hurt a bit. "Sina! I am sorry." he apologized walking up to her in a pile of red flowers. She held her head a bit tightly and she got a tiny cut on her. "It's okay. I'll be fine. Just a small cut."

"No it's not that small. I nearly hurt you badly, even though you are still under the condition of having stitches! It's my fault." Cyril whined and cried behind his wings. He felt hurt seeing Sina injured a bit. For her being hurt was going back to him, harder.

"Cyril calm down. I am fine see." she showed herself fine on the grass. Her stitches were still on her tied to her scales. He opened his wings and looked at her. She was fine. "I am still sorry for doing that. I didn't mean to." he said getting close to her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You really are that caring of me are you?" she said.

"Yes. Why would you ask as if I never cared?"

"Well I just thought that um…you could…you know." she trailed off. Sina knew what she wanted but found it hard to ask for. Cyril read from her tone that she just wanted a kiss. _Does she really want that? That's when you really want to go through with a relationship that serious. _"If you say so." Cyril leaned down and kissed Sina through her lips. She was amazed at what he just did but he sank into it with him. He held her paws and he soon went to the bottom while she was on top. The flower color changed from red to a pure violet all over the flower patch.

After a minute they stopped. It felt like the best time of their lives in only two days. Two long days from trouble leading down to their close friendship into a romance. It was worth it for them. They stared directly into each others' eyes at that moment. "I love you Sina."

"I love you two Cyril. Nothing shall break us apart in our life. We need to keep this as a secret though. No one should know about this. But…we should mate right before we even confront the house, fifty years from now." she explained. "From then I would feel willing to bear a child with you."

"So would I Sina. I will wait with you from until that day." he answered. They both looked out into the sky and imagined how it would look. _Soon Sina. Soon the time will come._

ASDD**F**

**

* * *

**

**So now another chapter done. Yep as always done late. Man I got to stop finishing late as always. If you noticed from this chapter I stopped the horror for that part. It was more like a suspenseful romantic part for the two. Somehow as I finished doing this chapter, I found a message from the ending of this part that surprised me! Ironic isn't it. So next chapter hopefully should take a day or two to accomplish. This next part will take place when everybody is finally around their fifty's and well, the elders would be like themselves from the original start. I have to admit, LOOONGEST CHAPTER so far. Can't believe I did that. Yeah I am that forgetful when I said that all chapters would not be longer as it progresses. Can't make a promise about a shorter chapter though so don't expect for sure a shorter one.**

_**SNEAK PREVIEW:**_** Cyril finally reaches the age to finally confront the haunted house again for the last time with a few friends, but a dirty trick schemes.**

**Good night everyone because I need shut eye now. Got school so chapters can take a pinch longer. Least **_**I**_** don't have to stay up late doing this FF stuff. Before I forget R&R, send feedback if possible, and wait for the next chilling chapter coming soon. And anybody think I might do a lemon about this ****BUZZ OFF!****Why the Fu- (END).**

**I am back. Sorry about that, got carried away is all. New thing I will do to notify stuff that makes parts rated T each time around. I underlined suggestive themes at the top if you did not notice. Bye. Sorry I had a bit of technical difficulties just going in. Until the virus is finally gone, I can't make updates so you can consider these chapter outro parts as an update. NO LEMONS PERVERTISTIC FINDERS if any readers are trying to get one in a story. Not saying in general but…you know.**


	7. Chapter 6 Payback

**(Sighs) Chapter done again. R&R if possible. I get readers who like my story and yet some just don't comment saying "that's good," that's bad," not even a "YOU SUCK!" spam comment. For the very least try to review. I know this because I finally found the page to check story traffic on how many people read each part. Nothing offensive to attentive reviewers – or reviewer. Thank you for reviewing. You should know what that is by now. So what you noticed is my next chapter of this Halloween thriller. Following along with the story, now this part is about from years ago, before Spyro and Cynder came. Then it would be by the time they came back. Sorry about the sub-heading up there if it sparked any confusion chapters ago. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this part. Get comfortable because I made an even longer chapter, sorry, my bad. It's back to the thrills and irony from here on out.**

**Rated T for ****violence**** and ****suggestive dialogue****, especially a ****scene part**

**…find out yourself. I did try to make it as inexplicit as possible so you know. Saying it would spoil it. Enjoy because I took time to do it. This will be the semi-last chapter for their past so the rest of everyone will be in the next. NO LEMONS HERE SO YOU-KNOW-WHO-GUYS Get lost! Thank you for your patience and cooperation…forgot Disclaimer. (Clears throat) I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the franchise and whatever else. The OC Sina belongs to me and maybe the evil character. DO NOT TAKE it as if it is serious…maybe too convincing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Payback**

ASDD**F**

49 years later

A long time had passed since Cyril and the others waited for the day. It was already near the end of May and the elders waited around building their new dojo. It was hidden around a forest just kilometers from Warfang. They knew that some trouble would stir up soon. They foretold it a few days ago with their Pool of Visions from Warfang. They found out that danger will attack Dragon Realms with a deathly evil saved by the purple dragon in the prophecy. They thought it was some joke when they were younger, but the previous generation of elders told them otherwise. Cyril remembered his father's words about it, "If you focus hard enough and see anything of great importance appear from the Pool, it is definite to occur. If it's danger, be prepared for it."

Terrador kept breaking apart the interior slowly in the cave with his earth breath decomposing the material. He evened out the rock to form the first room, the outside. Cyril kept breaking carefully the walls with a chisel and hammer. He could not get the thought of the house coming soon. "After some decades with our lives and finally becoming elders, I think this job to construct a new temple for the purple dragon's generation is rough work," he said. "And Cyril, take it easy. I understand you are feeling a bit uneasy because of the house coming by in a few more months. We can tackle and demolish that last challenge. Just focus because we need to finish this for him – or her. Honestly I have no idea what sex the purple dragon will be."

"Well it's highly likely for the birth of it to be a boy. Obviously if you all paid attention in that class you'd know that boys are likely to be born from their egg than girls." commented Volteer chipping some more stones and walls. "To be honest how would it be like to have a heroine instead of a hero?"

"Beats me!" called Sina at the bottom cooking some fresh dead animals on a roast. "But at least our gender can get more fame. There are very few female heroes around you know!" She kept turning the deer meat around in the tiny yellow fire under the other elders. "I am pretty disappointed that I had to be a number two. Ignitus got chosen instead of me. I could have been good yet he had higher grades than me, was very ahead, and even aced through college – flawlessly if I may add!" she was still ticked off for not getting her job. But she was okay being an assistant for them, especially with Cyril. He did not comply and worked some more, hammering piece by piece each chunk of rock. Still thinking over what new traps may appear from the house spun around in his head. He stayed positive and continued to work.

Ignitus tried to burn some rocks to make it more delicate by a pinch. He wanted to make a special security to make sure entry would be hard for intruders. He crafted a few statues to use as security and made his first one in one day only. He was tired binding energy into it for a long while. He only got started on the second but he was too tired to finish it.

* * *

It was already late afternoon that day. The sun was hiding behind the tall grove of trees and gave brief sunlight to them. The room was half finished for their first day doing their duties in a perfunctory manner. _Lucky Sina,_ thought Ignitus. _You had to take the easy job and hunt for animals to kill this day and guard our stuff from any others. We did the hard stuff as you guarded. Lucky._The elders flew back down to their campsite and gathered around the juicy deer meat turned over the fire with a stick. They drooled a bit; they were very hungry after all their hard work. "So. Who wants the first piece?" announced Sina seeing how excited everyone was for food and water. She took the chunk off the stick and threw the entire thing up in the air. Everyone else jumped for it and fought over it.

She quickly prepared up some spare plates and more meat cooked before flinging the piece up from her bag. Some cooked squirrels and rabbits were hidden inside. She divided it all up evenly into the five other plates. "Whoever got that would be happy. Did not expect them to go that crazy." she muttered watching them fight. The meat flew around everyone's paws in the air. They acted like kids fighting over a new toy. She took out the kettle of warm water off the edge of the fire and poured it into the glasses of cups she had inside. She whistled hard and everyone stopped fighting. The chunk fell into the fire and crisped inside. Sina punctured the meat in the stick and rotated it quickly. Cyril came down and cooled it off with a bit of ice. Few specs of frost clanged on it.

"Well its out." said Cyril stupidly.

"Thank you captain obvious!" thanked Ignitus sarcastically. Sina pulled out a knife and sliced through the meat as if it was butter. The chunk was sliced into thin pieces intact in the stick dangling. "Dinner is served after a hard day's work." sighed Volteer as Sina handed out plates full of food to everyone and a glass of warm water.

Everyone munched on the tender deer meat and crunchy squirrels as they ate. The day got darker later and became into a cloudy midnight colored sky. Cyril had recalled a night similar to this before. Since that night with Sina. He remembered what he had to do. _From then I would feel willing to bear a child with you. So would I Sina. I will wait with you from until that day;_he remembered and looked out at Warfang far away. It looked nothing more but a star in the bottom of the sky. "Well this has been a glorious and delicious feast." said Ignitus trying to start a peaceful conversation.

"Agreed. Sina's crafting skills of tangy food really brings us around." added Volteer. He had not a clue about what he said. He just said it without thinking what he meant that moment. "I do agree. Guess your life skills classes have really been paying off since we were younger." stated Terrador.

"It's nothing. After all, I need to help out the best I can, even though I am like an assistant." admitted Sina trying to lie through her teeth. She did not want to hold a grudge with Ignitus since she would then be the bad one in the entire friendship.

"Sorry Sina for taking your position." said Ignitus. "I did not expect myself to actually be cut out for the job. But since the duty is permanent until I die or finish I can't give it to you. But be glad they put a position to help us when we need an assist."

"Thank you Ignitus. But I am still fine with it. After all, Cyril is still with me. And that's good enough for me." she said tying her tail with Cyril's. He got over his feeling of shyness towards them. He knows that he had a relationship with Sina for almost 50 years. Someday they would mate, he always remember hearing from them. He still waited for the appropriate time to actually mate with her. Soon it would be the next Halloween with that last triumph to finish the dark element's mischievous acts that limiting the dragon race to smaller numbers.

Cyril thought that it would take several months for a pregnancy to develop, on average of about four months, and today would be good timing. "Yes it is for all of us. It doesn't matter about everything turning down at us as long as all of us are sticking together the best we could to end these problems." he complied. "Besides, doing work like this really tires me out but it is worth it."

Everyone yawned at his additional statement. Since he had been getting older before, he developed an arrogant side in him. The elders were happy that Sina reduced it tenfold. "Well now that it is going to be getting late and that we all need to prepare for more work tomorrow, we should be resting up." ended Sina. "We need to get enough rest to get on with the purple dragon's home. She will need it when she is properly safe in our custody in her generation of eggs in the upcoming Year of the Dragon. So-"

"Hold up Sina." Ignitus intervened. "What makes you say _my_ son will be a _she?_ I doubt that because most heroes are males you know. It would be wise to infer of him and as to think of him as a he!"

"Then why would he be purple? Wouldn't a girl have a _pretty_ color like that?"

Ignitus gulped. He had never thought of it like that. Even though dragons are of all sorts of arrangements of colors and personalities it could help explain why his possible child would be a "she" instead of a "he". "It's because…purple isamanlycolor!" he babbled. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. It was very rare he would joke like that but for this, it was funny. Everyone else laughed really hard and rolled on the floor laughing. The knot on Cyril and Sina's tail was untied and laughed really hard. Ignitus could not help it but laughed along with his joke. "Somehow my day," laughed Sina pounding the ground with her paw, "just got way better at a remark like that!"

* * *

Everyone slept soundly in their own individual tent. Everyone slept near the fire for warmth and had their tent face to the hearth. Cyril laid on his back and looked at the ceiling of his tent. He pretended to fall asleep for an hour and he was getting drowsier by the minute as it passed by him. The night sky was peaceful and dead quiet. It was very quiet, except for the crackling from the campfire. Cyril blew a few shards of ice on him and played with them in boredom. Soon he got bored. An idea he nearly forgot sparked in his mind. He needed to tell Sina about the whole thing, even though it was early. He quietly crawled out of his tent and looked inside the other elders' tents. They all were asleep sleeping soundly; all expect Volteer with his tail flicking in his sleep. It was good enough to make his move and approached Sina's tent. She was curled up in a quiet sleep. She hummed in her sleep a bit, too soft to be audible.

Cyril began to tug gently on her fire-like tail. Sina smoothly whipped her tail around and tapped back at him without noticing. "Got you…teeny bunny…" she moaned, and turned her underbelly out in front of him. He felt a bit aroused but ignored the feeling. What he had to do was more important than looking at her in a lustful position. He began to tickle her on her slender neck. She giggled and woke up tired. Sina smoothly rubbed her eyes with her tail and her paws. "Cyril. What time is it? It's pretty late." she yawned.

"Sina. We need to talk. We should go someplace private." Cyril told her. "Just come with me." She listened and took her bag with her. He went out of her tent and motioned her to stay quiet. They walked silently through the patches of grass near the others. They made it off the camp grounds without any suspicion. They wandered around the forest and observed the place. The deeper parts of the grove lead to a brighter and more relaxing environment. It was more peaceful as they went over a river and went to higher grounds.

"Sina there's been a lot going on in our lives with our duty."

"Yeah I understand. We need to prepare for the _female_purple dragon's own special place to hatch with _her_ generation. What's not too hard to understand about that Cyril?"

"Well it's not that, but I do agree that we need to keep working at it. But," he began to sound serious, "the problem with that house a few decades ago, I am worried about that. It's just stuck in my head ever since we started with this project."

"Cyril it will be fine. Even though things look bleak I will watch over you, whether I am with you or not."

"Don't say that. You are not going to die. I will assure you that, I promise I will protect you, like last time." promised Cyril. "But I do get what you mean, and that would be fine for the both of us."

"It will be," Sina said. She looked behind him and saw a dank glow inside a wall. Cyril kept talking as she was distracted. "Okay but I also need to talk to you about–"

"Cyril something is there. I can see it from here." she said turning his head. There was an oddly shaped cave. It glistened brightly with the blue shade of light. "Maybe we should check it out first. Then you can tell me what you are troubled with." she added and dragged his paw with her.

Inside was a watery cavern. Some water dripped from a few stone points. Some mushrooms and fungi bloomed around. The damp moss in the floor finished the floor with a bit of water flowing in. "Do you really think we should check this place?" questioned Cyril gazing around the area. Some loose plants dangling from the ceiling dropped on his face. He blew them away and kept following her. "Truthfully I am not sure. But something is telling me that something is secret about this cave." she answered. Neither of them even heard of a cave inside this part of the forest. It was not discovered either yet they were first to notice it.

Soon they came across a room with a glowing door circle inside the interior. It was somehow made by something – by somebody mysterious. The door opened up in front of them with a blinding light. It opened up and led to another room. They came to the door and it opened up into another room. _Well this is stupid,_thought Sina looking around the new room. It was a pinch larger with a few holes for animals to fit through. It looked like someone made the room before them. "Strange. I feel like this place has been inhabited by somebody. But it's too hard to tell who exactly." said Cyril going up to the door. _More doors leading to another room of the same kind would give me a headache._ They went to the door and opened it – or at least it was automatic.

Inside that room, it was much different than the rest. There were some clean banners representing the elements in a picture. Each was painted in a certain color. They read the four basic elements: fire, ice, earth, and electricity. An empty note sat on an empty pool in the center. Sina grabbed it and read it aloud. It was a will.

_Dear to whoever finds it,_

_As my condition becomes grave and my duty can no longer be fulfilled by me and my companions for very old age, whoever finds this note inherits this temple. Only a future generation of the dragon guardians shall inherit this and make it their own and leave it for the next and so on. Write your signature under to show identification under this letter. Best of luck and may the ancestors watch over our dead souls and your own friends. Due to it becoming ancient and hidden well, it remains intact from anyone trespassing and none others had set foot on this temple. With the best in security with the statues lined up after you all, it will become impenetrable from outside forces and others. If you leave it will become secure upon your exit. Remember the elder's entry code to open the doors as long as it is quiet. Only a true elder's spirit and pureness of heart with true dedication committed to their work are able to break our seal from the entrance until dead for the next._

_Sincerely, _

_The fifth generation of elders according to history_

"Wow. Can't believe somebody was here before us. No wonder why it feels like somebody was here." commented Cyril rereading the last sentence. Cyril went to the door in front of them and opened it. It was a dojo for training. The air was filled with a special invisible energy. The aura of the room was still alive to conjure foes upon thought. "Pretty impressive if I can say to them." said Sina going to the other door ahead as he followed. It opened up into another room with an outside. They can see all over the forest and far lands from there.

They explored around the rooms for a few minutes and found a hatchery for newborn eggs waited until born. Sina pictured how the baby dragons would scurry all over the room after hatching. Her child with Cyril soon and the new savior of the possible wars since some other lands fought for them. It was soon spreading near them and they had to prepare for it. She even pictured the purple dragon as a girl becoming powerful and chuckled thinking that the odds of a boy would be unlikely from the age of heroes every century.

Cyril found a golden, comfortable seating place from the purple dragon. There was even another for his child to be on to sit next to the purple egg. "I think we should alert the elders of this. This room is most especially significant for all of us. Even since it is well hidden because we are kind of like the 100th or 200th generation. Honestly I had forgotten." Sina looked around the comfortable fresh patches of grass. It was thick enough to be a bed all over the corners. "Sure. It would be wise," said Sina coming through a hidden hole draped with plants hanging from the ceiling. "And we got a secret entrance. Let's go." She said. Cyril was about to follow until he saw a shimmer from behind the egg stands. He went to it and found a stash of special crystals. They were blue, red, and green, and even a rainbow colored. "I can't believe this." he muttered breaking a few pieces. The shards from the crystal gathered around his paws and absorbed a few pieces. He felt energized and more focused. "Sina. Come here first."

Sina came inside the room with him and looked at the bunches of crystals filling the room in a shiny glare. She slashed at them and told him to follow along. After many gems piling up and few left, she gathered them up. "Perfect. This would go good for emergency rations at home." she added as she put the load in her bag. Cyril helped pick some pieces with her and soon the bag was full. "That will do," he said. "Let's get back to the campsite Sina." They left the room through an exit inside an entrance too dark to be seen from anyone else. Both of them flew back to their camp by following the bright fire guiding them. They arrived and made it back. All the elders were still asleep inside their tents. They put the bag inside her tent and went back inside their respective tents until Cyril stopped.

"I almost forgot that I need to talk to you about something." Cyril stated cutting Sina off her path inside her tent. "What now?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She was sleepy and was lucky to manage staying awake from that expedition. "I need to talk to you privately about something. Something deep which you stopped me from saying when we found that cave."

Sina looked around to ensure again that everyone else was still asleep. She did not want to hear it as they eavesdropped. "Okay. But _please_ make it quick and easy." She walked silently through the bushes and told him to come through. Cyril came with her into a spacious garden of flowers she grew when she was waiting for the elders to finish. She surely knew how to grow flowers quickly in short time.

"What do you want now? Haven't we've been through enough Cyril?" she asked. Cyril deprived her of her time to rest up and perturbed her that night. It was taking a toll in their conversation. "Sina I actually have something important to tell you. Get comfortable." Sina sat on the floor with him and snuggled near him. "What is it? Is it about the eggs because I still think _she_ can do it."

"No truthfully it's about us only. I know that well…in about four months will be that Halloween for us to finish. I feel nervous but I remember what you said since we were about eight years old."

"That we should…you know." she answered a little shy to remember her words. They knew what she said since and it would start a new life. "So you want to do it?"

Cyril swallowed hard. He did not mean to be pushy about it. He just wanted to get the egg laid before they risk their lives again. "I, I do. It would be best for our child to get ready and be with his friends in, _her_ birth. Our child can be very supportive. I just have that feeling. And I really do. I do want our child to be born and approximately four months, it will be born when you lay it."

Sina licked Cyril's neck with passion. She was relieved that he thought of their kid at a time like this to ensure a safe future for it possible. "Thank you Cyril. I would love that…" she finished. "We should get started then…" added Cyril.

* * *

Morning rose as the night slipped away. The sun shone bright sunlight over everyone in their campsite. Volteer stretched and licked his lips. He was tired of his work and it made him feel like his tail tapped in his sleep faster than before. He noticed that something showed on Sina's tent; it was something in her bag, resembling a pile of sharp objects. He peered inside the bag and found tiny gems for healing and strengthening the mind. He absorbed from a few shards some power and felt awake as he took the energy in him out of the full bag. "Where did she find these? They are very scarce in Dragon Realms and the outside world. Over the years many were around until the war struck around. Soon they became hard to find and they were valued to prevent the dangers from coming from some towns." he muttered to himself. He looked in her tent and found no one inside. Then on Cyril's. Empty but full of vacancy.

"Where could they have gone?" Volteer listened to his surroundings closely and heard a bit of slow, calm breathing. It came from Sina's small garden. _Must be some huge beasts waiting to pounce on us to take our workplace. Why I will show them,_thought Volteer and focused exactly where the noise came from. He positioned himself to attack. "Ahhhh!" he shouted and jumped over the bushes and attacked.

On his fall, he felt two things under him. And a groan of aching pain. "Get off ME!" yelled Sina under everyone and kicked them off. Cyril and Volteer were flung out into the ground. "Who's there!" demanded Cyril. He was still tired that night. Either it was the lack of rest or something else. "Calm down. It's just Volteer who pounced on _us_." she said and got up. "What happened!" questioned Ignitus followed by Terrador. "I could swear you two were up to something. Did you guys sneak out somewhere and fell asleep on each other?"

Cyril sighed. He knew they was no easy explanation to say it. At the moment he was about to speak, Sina interrupted with his words. "I will be pregnant soon…" she said. Everyone gasped and cheered for them. "Looks like Ignitus's son will finally have a friend to play with for his childhood." said Terrador. He noticed how fumed she got hearing "son" and reprimanded him with a glare. "I mean daughter. That's what I meant. There will be no son but a girl to be born." he corrected himself. Ignitus got upset and slapped his wrist with his tail hard. "I mean son! I can't just choose either side you two." he complained rubbing his wrist.

Cyril looked out their work and remembered what he had to show them. "And what is with the rare crystals in your bag Sina?" asked Volteer. "You had a lot and it's almost as if there was a gold rush with them to wherever you went with Cyril."

"Yeah. I know the place. And all of you will like it. All we need to do is do a tiny bit of expansion and work if we want to live there for a while and keep it secure. Let's go!" answered Sina and dashed with everyone there. Cyril thought about how the child would be. _Maybe a possible perfect companion with_

_the purple dragon I hope. Hopefully one that will treat him fairly for who he is._

After four months of living and completion of the new temple, everyone left back to Warfang. They told of their proud achievement to finding the temple that the generation of elders had hid and left for them. The note gave it a historic record in its name and was chosen as the birthplace for the generation of eggs to be hatched in. Everything was peaceful that day until Sina's underbelly had grown exceptionally large and her bulged belly became bigger than before. It was suitable for everyone to had taken shifts to watch over her; mainly Cyril stayed and guarded her. Sina's belly started to rumble a bit and vibrated a little. She was about to lay her egg. She was rushed to the hospital wing in the Dragon Temple in Warfang and watched her.

Sina was on a white bed groaning a bit harshly randomly. The egg she would lay for a new child was a glorious occasion. Few selected citizens came in and waited for the egg to come out. Cyril held her paw and waited patiently for it as the doctor told her to stay calm. The doctor was a special medical dragon entrusted with special powers of healing but she knew not to rush it. Tampering with powers like that would influence too much and cause chaos around. She checked and felt her belly for life signs. "It appears she will be laying soon. Only one but…it has a feeling of…something I cannot read." the doctor explained. "It had never happened that I could tell what kind of a newborn you would be giving birth to Sina but, I am unsure of this. It would be like a suspenseful surprise." She put her head on her belly and listened carefully. Some stronger vibration from her enticed the doctor in shock. "It's coming!" she declared.

Everyone stood by waiting for Sina to lay. She groaned and breathed hard to do it. Her paw clenched on Cyril's paw even harder and distracted him from looking at the egg coming out. He tried to ignore it but missed everyone getting very close. "Awww?" everyone said seeing the egg. Somehow everyone turned silent as if something was wrong. Cyril noticed the expressions on everyone's faces. It was almost like fear and he looked down at the egg. It was a black one near a tiny pool of blood. Sina took a deep breath and calmed down a lot. She released her paw from Cyril's and looked at her egg. She was surprised that a clear, black mist was coming off her.

The doctor looked at her near the egg. "If I had to guess from this occurrence, should likely be a shadow dragon. Congratulations Mr. Cyril and Mrs. Sina. You will now have a special kid for your life. But I need to speak privately with you two. Everyone, you've seen it, ask questions later, and get going. Nothing to see here except you, dragon elders. Come here." Everyone came at her bed and she laid down still. She was too tired to get up.

"Everyone. I had called you all here for an important reason. Something is strange about the egg. Not saying it's bad but it is healthy. Problem is, I could not identify it. Something blocked it off which I never learned or seen of in my life. I suggest keeping the egg out of harms way." she explained and left to her office. No one knew what could be so bad about it and followed the warning. But Volteer was sent to guard the temple at the forest for his shift and stayed there for the day. He still was in contact with his Pool of Visions and abundant supply of energy crystals which he would bring a full bag of to Warfang. It was agreed that the dragon coming back must take some crystals back there.

The late night came by and Volteer took the egg to the secret Dragon Temple for safety. Cyril and Sina shared a room together to sleep in close to the Pool of Visions. "What a day we had." yawned Cyril stretching. "We actually have a child to raise by a few weeks to hatch. It is remarkable as a miracle."

"I agree my future husband. As the baby successfully hatches, we can finally get married as the tradition here goes," said Sina under her covers. "I can imagine it happening." Cyril remembered signing papers after her pregnancy and laying her egg. He had to sign many papers for their marriage. It was worth it for them to take care of a new baby dragon soon to lead a cheerful life. He went in the bed with her. "Such a day it will be for us. I can't wait to see our kid grow up and be successful in his or her life."

"True. But I really need to sleep. That whole thing wiped me out. Good night Cyril, my love."

"You too Sina. I love you too." Both of them fell asleep on their bed dreaming of their new life. As it will all end, it was sure that no harm would come for them.

3:00 AM

Outside of Warfang's borders, a tiny funnel cloud appeared over it. Some dark clouds formed early. Some gusts were blowing quietly. Then it started to become stronger. The wind beat the air and ground and sped up. The cloud was forming a miniature tornado on the ground. As it swirled around silently the winds began to speed up rapidly in circles. An eerie glow appeared in the base. The tornado became much larger. It did not suck anything inside and died down with the winds. A house became visible with a bright glow.

"**Time for a bit of havoc for him! Little bit of 'fun' is what he needs!" **the house echoed. An unfamiliar siren sounded without any noise. In Cyril and Sina's room they were fast asleep. Suddenly Sina's eyes shot wide open as the house and alert came – early. It was not near Halloween but a week early. Her pupils shrank into the size of a dot; unaware of anything she felt or would have done.

Sina grabbed Cyril's neck and strangled him. Her brute force woke him up immediately. He responded by trying to pull her paws away. _What had gone wrong with you! Please be some insane dream from my stress! _Barely able to breathe he pushed her paws away even harder and found it almost impossible to breathe. He was about to pass out until she let go and slashed at his face and front side in lightning speed. Some blood dripped on the bed and on his marks. Cyril was able to breathe but almost passed out from exhaustion. Sina quickly blew scorching fire on the bookcase near the bed. "Sina what are you doing!" he demanded and watched the fire burn. The bookcase slipped and tilted near him. He tried to get out but it smashed into him in a fiery ruin. "_Revenge!_" she hissed and dashed through the door.

Cyril broke off the pieces and cooled it off with chilling ice. "Damn it! Are you insane!" he yelled. Somehow he got a feeling something was wrong with her. He went in a pursuit for her. In the outside a faded glow came outside the walls. "Curses. They are here. But why?" he ignored his question and followed her. At the house there was no fog at all. It looked the same and she found Sina at the top of a balcony. _How is that possible that quick?_

She regained her own self and was scared on top. "Cyril! Help!" she shrieked. Some loose rope tangled her all over. She became a knot soon and was squeezed as a strange cloaked figure stepped on her. **"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little hero since almost 50 years ago," it stated. **With a devilish and insane tone of voice it sparked Cyril with hatred. "Release my mate this instant!" he commanded full of rage. He became furious seeing her abused physically tied up. She was the figure's bird in a cage. **"Never! But I've came for some business to take care of you – early should I say. I've been so sick of my failure to exterminate your pitiful race of reptilian, civilized lizards! Now I think I should deliver pain to you from the one you so dearly care about. Years ago from that precious friendship to this stupid romance. I've call upon the forces to take that secret location from where you were. Sina nearly noticed me from the cave but I hid. Shameful you did not see me nor could you all find me." it explained.**

"**Now you pathetic girl, feel torment like you will never experience before living here for a long time that should end your life. And Cyril, I am glad you are here to witness her dragged to her future doom."** Cyril felt extremely furious with it and was fumed up. Some ice specs of snow flew around him. He tried to control himself before he would endanger her from it. "Bring her down you coward! You are all so weak just trying to single us all out one by one. Not if I have anything to say about it!" He rushed into the house. Somehow he was pushed back and felt an invisible barrier blocking his path. **"Unfortunately I have no time for you Cyril." **said the figure tightening the ropes on Sina very hard. She squealed in pain and shook it off. It bound her inside a mysterious blue block and she was trapped. "Cyril! HELP!" she screamed trying to shake the block off. The figure laughed in victory and cleared its throat.

"**I actually have to alert a full-scale attack on your hidden Dragon Temple from that forest and assemble the unit to ambush and kill there. Maybe we can make use of all of you in our way…but I must leave now. Don't bother trying. I will be back – in about thirteen years that is. Hope you live in a harsh life with that on your shoulders." **it added and dragged her inside.

"Not a chance!" yelled Cyril. The air around him got intensely frigid. He unleashed an ice fury. Some large icicles formed from the air and he lobbed them directly at the thing taking Sina in. He released a frosty ice wave toward it and froze the ground in nearly unbreakable ice. The figure turned back and formed a barrier. It deflected everything and the ice spear-like projectiles came cutting the air at him. Cyril tried to dodge them all but got slashed by some that hit him. Some stabbed him and he took a few out. It barely cut him but froze his scales. The white wave came at him furiously. _No…SINA!_ The wave came back at him and instantly froze him inside a large, rectangular shaped block of ice.

Sina looked and cried hard. She accepted her possible doom as the cloaked thing laughed in a complete victory. It won and froze him. **"That should last for the entire time. Hahaha!" **he laughed and dragged Sina inside. "No! CYRIL!" she screamed and was dragged inside. The house disappeared fast and left Cyril in an icy prison.

ASDD**F**

**Oooo…another cliffhanger like the last chapter. I think like chapter 3. Anyway could this be the end for him? Maybe – but you guys don't know. Sorry no spoiler for this one. Major cliffhanger now. You might as well guess what it can be. Very sorry for the long delay. It was hard to make this because I think it was very different from the others. At this point you know the scene that I meant that was…you know, very mildly detailed. So that wraps that up. I will work on the next part ASAP. Do not think it is over. It's just getting started for a good beginning. What! Great stories need solid beginnings and endings. So yep, chapter done, next chapter working on. Wait and be ready for the next part. R&R and give comments if I need to work on certain things. ANYTHING! Besides I am kind of tired because of the whole thing with my brother in my profile page. Kept me doing this late so sorry. No preview this time. Next chapter, more stuff. Bye.**

**PAGES IN MICROSOFT USED: 21**


	8. Chapter 7 Not so Friendly Trouble

**Another successful chapter finally done because of my determination…and attempt to finish by near Halloween. Either way, the chapter you expected has been finished. And I have to say, it was kind of fun to write the beginning – because it did not have Spyro and Cynder in it yet. It felt like to me that it went in order like that and, had a part dedicated to the dragon elders. Yeah call it cheesy which I will expect but I just wanted to say that. Anyway, here's the chapter you expected from me if you were following along. If you don't have an account just try to review anonymously if possible. I accept any reviews and criticism from anyone except stupid people. Sorry guys who took it harshly. Enough talk, sit back, unwind, put some music if you are the type that has some on as you read, and read.**

**Rated T for ****violence****, suggestive dialogue, ****language****, ****blood****, and maybe some other stuff I forgot. Can't believe I read it. Must be tired…enjoy! All characters involved are for their franchises and companies that took rights playing and are them. OCs used is by the author and owned by the authors themselves and feel owned by them. Wait let me rephrase that. Forget it. You get the point. ….. why aren't you reading and just watching me wait. Go! Geez like I get much credit for this and – (Cutoff prevention)*&898897 *()9) "Fix the thing already. Darn I screwed my intro today. Never mind. Get reading because I broke it from here on the intro. I screwed everything today"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Not–so Friendly trouble**

ASDD**F**

"Cyril! Where are you?" called Ignitus. He was searching for him around the hallway. He had not seen him for breakfast that morning. He became worried of him. "Maybe I should check his room. Why did I not think of that before? And what about Sina?" He later found Cyril's room and knocked gently on it. No response. Ignitus waited a minute then knocked again, harder. Still nothing. Not even a greeting or word said. He smelled some faint smoke under the door and started to worry. He knocked much harder than the last. "Cyril. Are you okay?" he asked. _Hmm… maybe I should just open it. Maybe he did it twice with her as a precaution. Later he would brag about it a bit, _thought Ignitus and turned the knob. The door was unlocked and he opened it.

Ignitus peered through a small opening he made to mind their privacy. "Cyril. Are you okay!" he called louder. He whiffed the mild smoke and saw the bookshelf burned and on the bed. "Oh no!" he went to his bed and pushed the bookshelf off the bed. He saw nobody under it except a dried out blood stain. He felt it. The blood felt somewhat cold on his touch. "Cyril! Where did you go with Sina? And what's with the blood!" he asked himself. It was pointless but he went outside. He suspected one likely place was that they were near where the house was years ago.

Ignitus found the area but he saw a large block of solid ice in the middle of the flowers. The wind kept pushing the flowers and not the ice. He approached the ice cube and noticed some wings. He saw a blue ice dragon body from inside it. It was Cyril. "How the! Cyril what a mess you became for no reason." he muttered and melted the ice off with his scorching fire breath. The ice melted very slowly and Ignitus put more power into it. Cyril was soon free but he fell on the floor. He looked out at the flowers from where Sina disappeared the previous night. "Si…na…" he trailed off and fell on the floor of exhaustion.

Ignitus pushed him a bit with his tail. Cyril was still in the floor doing nothing.

_Dang it Cyril what have you done. You should know where Sina should be now. You need to go to the hospital wing stat!_

_

* * *

_

_Cyril dreamt himself in the house again. He was older and looked around for Sina. "Where are you Sina!" he called out. He obtained no response from her. He looked around in a door. He found a hallway and some screaming. Feminine screaming in pain, it's her! he thought and searched through the doors. He later came across a door leading down to a long staircase down. Some torches lit the path down. He climbed down the flight of stairs. As he got lower, the less torches brightening the room. He opened it and heard some bubbling noises. That sound made his stomach lurch and feel queasy. The door was wrapped in locks all over painted in a golden color. A pile of keys jumbled up in a pile near him._

_He searched the pile and tested some keys. Some did not work and he heard the screaming get louder. He hurried up with the keys and placed a pile to which keys failed. The more keys that failed, the more tormenting the screams got. "Cyril! Somebody help!" yelled someone familiar. Cyril recognized the voice before. It was Sina. The pressure hit him painfully as more keys failed. As the last key failed he banged on the door with a fist. "Open up!" he demanded. He heard a jingle of keys as he hit the door. The torch near him had a ring of keys he could use. He tried to fiddle with the keys in different locks from the door. The pleading of rescue got louder and more demanding as he kept unlocking the locks. As the last key opened the door opened up and slid to the right._

_Cyril looked out and saw the cloaked figure with a lever at the floor at its grasp. He found Sina tied up in rope struggling to get out. Under her, a pile of burning liquids bubbled and belched with dangerous chemicals. __**"Cyril. Why it is great to see you once again. And to think you were frozen solid. How persistent you are."**__ it greeted ruefully. __**"But the time is up for your bitch because I am ready to take her into a slow and painful demise by a concoction I whipped up for her. Best of all, you get to see her suffer while I get the last laugh out of you."**_

"_I won't let you go through with this!" shouted Cyril running towards it. The figure pulled forth his hand and some chains came from six directions at Cyril. Each one grabbed him by his tail, his legs and arms, and his head around his neck. He struggled to move at all. As he tried to snap the chains he felt it get much tighter on him. __**"Witness the death of your precious mate Cyril!"**__ The thing flipped the lever the other direction and Sina was going down slowly. She tried to wiggle out and use her wings. The chained restraints on her stopped her and she could not do a thing. She looked at Cyril tied up in chains and cried very hard. Goodbye cruel world and you, Cyril, she thought closing her eyes. No! Don't die. NO, thought Cyril shaking the chains. It pressed on him harder and he could not even breathe._

_Sina came even closer to the container of burning chemicals much closer. Cyril watched and his eyesight got blurry. He kept shaking it away but made the chains extremely tight. His eyesight became completely blurry and could not see a thing. Sina screamed as her legs began to incinerate in the liquids. He could not see a thing and ran out of air. Last thing he heard, his nightmare referring himself as The Nightmare and laughed in enjoyment._

_

* * *

_

"Do it." said Terrador. Volteer nodded as Cyril went crazy in his nightmare. He kept rubbing his paws very, very fast and an electric surge came on his paws in a yellow blur. "Ready?" he asked ensuring the right moment. "Clear Volteer." said Ignitus motioning him to do it. "Clear!" Volteer said and pushed his paws forcefully on Cyril. He vibrated with an extreme electric discharge and woke up instantly. He looked around him and breathed heavily. His reaction got everyone's attention. "Sina…you okay?" he murmured to himself. "Where. Where am I?"

"Cyril you just had one of the worst accidents ever and your scales got incredibly frozen temporarily." said Ignitus. "But the question remains about where Sina is now and how you got injured that badly – I even had to melt you out of your cold cube!" Cyril looked around and felt numb on his arm and tail. Some marks froze him earlier there. "I actually had an early encounter with the thing that I think may have summoned the house," he said rubbing his tail. He just noticed he was back in the hospital part of the temple. He did not remember going here. "And worst of all, it took Sina and deflected my ice fury. I could not help it. I was angered so much that I had no control of it. It left and…it said it would return in thirteen years. Thirteen years – must be a way to tick me off more with _that_ unlucky number."

Terrador looked inside the cabinets and pulled out some bandages and some alcohol. He remedied his wounds and cleaned it with the liquid. He bandaged it up and wrapped some cloth to keep it tight. "Might as well do that to sooth the damage." he said. "Anyway Cyril, is there anyway that we can stop it?" "No I am afraid. But we need to head back to the hidden Dragon Temple for the purple dragon and my child. I just wish some good news would come instead of disaster. But to the point, it commanded a 'large scale' attack there and somehow knew about it. With that it could take it down unguarded and kill the eggs with his or her generation." he explained. He feared the casualties from the attack if it was unguarded.

"Agreed," said Volteer helping Cyril down. "If he or she perishes, who else would stop the battles all over here in Dragon Realms? Nobody! So we must get going and tell everyone that. Besides at this rate it could be in a few more days until they all hatch, and in egg form, they cannot defend themselves!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Ignitus. "Let's not make haste with our mission!" "And don't worry Cyril, stay positive and soon something good will come of it." Cyril thought about it. Some more time may owe him his harsh events. Everyone left through the door to prepare.

* * *

13 years later

"Okay everyone!" exclaimed Flame loudly. "So finally you get the parts cut off for holes: horn holes, face holes, eye holes, any other holes you want to add. As you get those basic steps done you need to remove the 'guts'!" He dug inside it and pulled out some squiggly and flimsy strings and pieces off. The mess plopped off on the floor from the stage. "Whoops my bad!" said Flame looked down for a moment. Ember giggled silently at his intentional reaction. "What a mistake." she added and stared at the white pieces scatter all over the floor. "So once you clear up the head, you will need to put a larger hole for your head to fit inside it." he took the head and slid it in Ember's head. He adjusted the angle and fit it in perfectly. The crowd watching was impressed and watched more closely. They clapped for them on their special performance.

"But wait," said Flame ending the applause, "there's that special trick for all fire dragons out there." He queued Mason behind the curtains to get to his post by waving behind the crowd. "If you can exhale just a tiny bit of fire you can make it glow!" He snapped his paws and Mason turned off the lights by flipping a switch. Everyone was started thinking something was wrong. They thought the lights were out randomly and stopped their act. "Now Ember!" he whispered to her. She nodded – but it was too dark to see – and blew a small ember out. The head glowed brightly and got the crowd's attention. Ember shined the place with her headgear lit by her fire. The crowd roared with excitement and clapped for them loudly. "Thank you all for our act today in celebration of Halloween coming tomorrow." Ember said. "And hope you all have a great Halloween," concluded Flame removing Ember's pumpkin head.

Flame jumped down from the stage and cleaned up the pumpkin mess from the floor and pulled it into the garbage. Ember followed along and organized the tools use for carving the pumpkin. _Gee. For an eccentric mood just to grab the audience's attention it really worked. But did he really have to say 'guts'? Kinda strange to refer to the messy inside of that fruit,_ she thought and moved the table away. She picked up some seeds and flicked them down at the mess near Flame. "I have to admit for an Artisan tradition going extremely well to show, we did well." she said. "Yep. We did a nice job for entertainment here. Not surprised on others who would hate this but hopefully they will listen to our warning otherwise trouble. Guess we did not need the tub of water for an emergency for when 'it' happens." he said picking up the last of the mess he made.

"I want to try it!" shouted Spyro waving. His tail swayed quickly in excitement to do a fun activity. Flame sighed. _I'm already tired. Can't I get a break?_ "Sure Spyro. It would be nice to have a test dummy – I mean, volunteer." he decided. "Just get a pumpkin here and–" "Okay!" Spyro cut in and stopped time. He appeared in Flame's sight holding a pumpkin suitable for his size. "That was…quick. So anyway, use the table by Ember and we'll explain how to do it." he got up with him using the small staircase at the sides.

"Spyro. Are you sure this is safe for you?" asked Cynder curiously. She was still worried about Spyro's welfare because he was curious about new stuff with his life. Since the accident with the bubbles he did not want another to happen. _He just had to use hot air during lunch hour and make the bubble soooo big. Popped and soapy city for everyone. Not another happening at my watch! I even had to wash it off for two days – straight!_ "It's okay Cynder." he called on top. "I'll be fine. So Ember – I mean Flame. Where should I cut first and how?" Flame took a paintbrush from the table and marked where to cut. He wrote the lines larger to expand the space just in case it would not fit on Spyro. "See where I made those marked, circular lines? Cut those with a knife."

Spyro examined the lines and took out a huge knife from Ember's paws which she used to push some scraps near Flame. Flame took it away until Spyro tugged it away from him. "No Spyro. Do not use _that_! It's too big!" he complained. The knife flew off their hands and the air. It fell near Mason's serving bench on the table and scared a female electric dragon as it stabbed her plate. Flame reprimanded Spyro and handed him a much smaller knife. "Use that!" he growled and Spyro cut the pumpkin carefully. Cynder slapped her head and went to the elders watching over Spyro. "Why can't we just be alone and not deal with these activities? I usually get excluded from most of them." she whined. "Why? You need to be more social ever since you were here for a short while." said Terrador. As in charge from today and so on he had to manage what happens. So far, it was hard for him to get used to. "Just ignore the ones that dislike you. Then it would be more relaxing."

Cynder sighed and looked at Spyro. Her eyes opened wide open seeing his head on fire. Ember and Flame kept trying to push him inside the tub but he would not listen. The entire lunchroom looked at him and stared at Cynder. She tried to wave and she ignored them. She came on stage with them while Spyro ran in circles rapidly. She saw the containment of water near the curtains and pushed him there. He stumbled back a bit and nearly burned the curtains. He fell back into the water and drowned in the shallow water – even though he was too big to drown in the small pool. The whole cafeteria laughed loudly together. The joy of seeing humorous pain made them laugh hard. The noise filled the room in only seconds.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted and came to the tub. He kept splashing and flailing inside. She dragged him off the tub and tried to help him breathe calmly. He kept shaking away and the pumpkin flew off him. "Everyone we have some problems so…go do whatever you were doing." she yelled. She closed the curtains on them.

A strange very soft whistling noise sounded and nobody heard it except Ember. Flame and Ember got up from the floor. "Flame, what just happened?" she asked all dizzy. "Don't know. But ow my back hurts from that fall. He just had to test what happens when you use too much fire." he groaned. The curtains slid open and both of them were fine, except for Spyro with a tiny burn mark on his right horn. "Sorry." he apologized. Cynder took the cleaning rag wipe and dried the floor with it. "Come on Spyro. Seriously, no more things to try for a while until you learn how to be _careful_!" she emphasized on her last word. She blew with strong air on the water but it flew around on Ember and Flame. Cynder kept pushing Spyro but he tried to stop. "Can I try again once more?" he asked politely. "GET OUT!" yelled Ember pointing the doors. She was drenched in cold water with Flame. She shivered a bit with him. Flame took it lightly and got up to Cynder. "Sorry about all that. I just wish that Spyro was more careful. We took a lot of time and maybe we are a little bit grumpy but–" "Get the hell out of HERE!" Ember yelled more forcefully and blew a fireball near Cynder. "Okay Spyro, I mean it, lets go!" she stammered and pushed Spyro through. They left the room and they continued to clean it up and themselves.

Ember huffed and dried herself out. She threw the rag at Flame at his head. He took it and dried himself out. "You know you _could_ be more kind instead of taking her as a threat. So what if she was terrible before – no offense to her – but you need to let it go. She's changed a bit, by personality and looks." "No way. She did this to our home and nearly killed the majority of the population there. Why would I treat her fairly? That stupid slutty whore can go and kill herself because she should pay for killing everyone around!" she yelled at him closely at his head.

"Ember! That's very rude! I can't believe you. Please give her a chance." he retaliated. He knew about her being dangerous before. Flame despised seeing her tortured by her almost everyday and yet she liked Spyro a lot. Even though they liked each other a lot, it still was hard to manage with her near Cynder. Flame had a hard time separating Ember from Spyro. "You know what? You need some time to get along with her for once. Otherwise, we are through until you finally be a good friend to her." Flame left the room and Ember at the stage.

Everyone stared at her and the elders went to her. All except Cyril. He stayed where he was thinking about Ember's words, _Halloween coming tomorrow._ He swallowed hard. Yet he knew that the time has neared and he forgot about how long it has been, he felt ready. After becoming one of the new dragon elders, he should have the skills he needs to survive. He felt awful about it. Sina had been trapped there for the entire time. _If what that mysterious thing said it would give her the worst pain of her life…my love might be dead. But it will pay for it!_ he thought and went to his room silently. He wandered to his own room and opened the door to it. However he felt a pile under his foot. Cyril sighed and picked them all up as he entered.

Cyril opened each and every one of them for something important. Again he sighed in disappointment. It was all letters to have a happy Halloween and several get well cards. He crumbled them all up as he skimmed through each letter. One letter stood out to him. It thought he had a mental disorder and it's why he stays cooped up in his room. "I do not have any problems." he said aloud and opened his window. He tossed the letters off his window like he always had.

Every year he had done the same thing over and over again. He stayed nearly the entire day in his room every Halloween. The costumes all over and decorations around the city never amused him a bit. He laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He unwounded and relaxed with his body spread out to the top. "Maybe something is wrong with me. Something…but what is it? Am I depressed? Antisocial for the day? Schizophrenic? No that last one is wrong?" he told himself. "How I wish I can see Sina once again. We were like the perfect lovely couple together until…_it_ showed up and ruined my life. Now it just might be torturing her. I just can't stand, the fact that she…might be…dead." He rolled on his bed and held his pillow.

He wept softly to himself for about half an hour, thinking of Sina the entire time. Suddenly a knocking cut him from his time but he ignored it. He stayed quiet as if he was not there. The knocking came again. _Am I hearing things? Is that even possible?_ The knocking came again much louder. "Cyril. Are you there?" asked a familiar voice. He recognized it as Cynder's but did not open it. "Cyril open up! I just want to talk. Come on." She knocked more persistently and it drove him crazy. He relaxed and opened it up, slightly enough to be able to see her. "Yes can I help you?" he asked nervous. He hoped she heard nothing from him a second ago. "Are you fine Cyril? I heard from some others that you usually act like this for Halloween. And…I made you a card for you if you can come out and relax on the upcoming Halloween day."

Cyril opened the door all the way for her to enter. The first thing that came to Cynder was a strong scent of wet tears. "What happened here? It smells like someone cried for like 30 minutes." she stated. "Anyway here's your card." she handed him the card. He felt tempted to crumble it up and do the same like the other cards. Instead he read it quickly. It just asked him to feel better about his day with only three signatures: Flame's, Spyro's, and her own. Cynder rested on his bed for a second then broke the silence. "Why are you here just doing nothing? You should enjoy the fresh Halloween air tomorrow."

Cyril found it hard to explain. _What if she gets involved and ends up like her? _"Well Cynder. There's no easy way to explain it but. I have this problem with a 'friend' that I lost. It was near Halloween day and her name was Sina. She was taken away by the mysterious figure that works with those dark elements. They were probably associated with you and Malefor's corruption but–" "Wait they did that!" Cynder interrupted. She still hated those powers that Malefor had used to use her for destruction. It even gave her a bad reputation since she came back. "I want to settle the score with them or whatever the thing you said was. Just show me and I will do the rest myself."

Cyril sat down on the bed next to her. "No it's not that easy. It comes by tomorrow night, at midnight. It finally comes back by that exact day and I fear it won't be that easy. But I am pretty sure that I could use a group to help out like last time. The elders may have to sit this one out because of their duties and to protect Warfang from any sudden attack they can plot while we're gone." Somehow he felt something different from her. Her scent smelled familiar. It was almost as if she was his daughter. "Well thanks for the words and I need to see Ignitus using that pool. Stay safe and keep Spyro from anything dangerous for a while."

"No promises. He just keeps trying. Somehow I feel that 'try' is his favorite word. Pretty funny right?" "Yeah at least it's for a good use." said Cyril getting up and walking out. Cynder was left in the room and smelled something weird about Cyril. _Why does he smell so familiar? Oh well. Might as well check in with Spyro before he screws something again. Darn, if Ember is there with him, I will be so furious that I would – forget it. You changed. You don't want to kill some stupid innocent dragon again do you? Even though she is sometimes after him. _She got out of Cyril's room and went to look for Spyro.

* * *

Spyro waited patiently on his bed for Cynder. He kept looking down at the bed. He kept thinking about Ember's harsh words. "Relax Spyro. She is just an idiot. Maybe she just doesn't care about a word she says to her. Besides I actually find it hard for Cynder to try to listen to all that." said Sparx resting on a plant. He got over Cynder thought as terrible ever since she came back safely with Spyro. Except when problems struck because of Ember doing her business, it had been rough for them to get along. Even though Spyro knew a little about that type of language he still knew how bad Ember meant it against her. _Glad you are staying strong about all that Cynder. As for you Ember, I can't stand you anymore if you just want to treat her like trash. You can't just go around and slap that name at their face!_ He still overheard from her saying all that as they left. A knocking came on the door. He looked up and heard it. Getting up he opened it and Ember came inside. Spyro was almost ready to lose it but blew a tiny cloud of smoke away from them.

Somehow Spyro and Sparx felt something was wrong. She came in with an upset mood as if something puzzled her. Sparx rolled his leaf away from her and looked at her get on Spyro's bed. "What the heck are _you_ doing here? Spyro told me everything that you had said to her." he complained. She did not respond and she laid on his bed holding his pillow. "Great that's just great. The silent treatment is it? Well Ms. Goody-goody two shoes why don't you get out and leave us all in piece." Still no response. Spyro got tired of it and went up to her. "Why are you here! You just kept ruining her reputation and yet you just can't control yourself. What's wrong with you?" "It's Flame." she said and sniffled. "He said he doesn't want to see me anymore if I just keep acting harsh to Cynder. "Shut up and leave. We don't care!" shouted Sparx. Spyro told him to stop and he complied. "Well maybe you should start being more kind to her. After all, it's the least you can do instead of treating her like that." he suggested.

"But how will she listen? She may never accept my apology and I just want to get it over with it. Flame is like a great friend of mine and I don't want to lose him because of my selfish behavior before."

"Well," Spyro sat on the bed with her. He began to stroke her back to help her feel better. "Maybe you should start. You cannot just make some stupid superstitions like that about black dragons and throwing insults at her. Personally I thought you were her to try to get me away from Cynder."

"I just want to change for Flame. But I find it very hard and somehow I heard some faint noise and my mood just went like that. Some reason I didn't feel like myself and it went away fast. But the point is that you are right. And I am sorry. I just got to find her and apologize. Thank you Spyro for understanding." She enfolded on Spyro and released her anger towards Cynder. He followed along and returned the favor. "I think I am going to be sick enough to throw up." commented Sparx and folded his leaf over him.

Some knocking came at the door. Cynder barged inside without asking. "Spyro I just want to–" She saw Spyro and Ember in an embrace. She dropped the flowers she held on her paw and burned it with acidic venom. The flowers disintegrated on the natural chemicals and she stamped on it with her paw. "You dirty backstabbers!" she yelled and Spyro and Ember stopped. They stared and were too scared to say a word. "Cynder it is not what it looks like!" Ember stammered. "Oh really? I've heard that story a bunch of times from others – mostly _you_." she replied. She came closer and Ember pushed Spyro aside. She got off the bed and came up to Cynder, who gritted her teeth in distrust. "Cynder I mean it. It isn't–" Cynder interrupted her and swiped her tail at her legs. She fell over and the thud got Sparx up. "Whoa calm down everybody. We are all friends here right?" he said flying towards them. Cynder ignored him and swatted her tail at him. He flew back quickly but gave up. "Why can't we be normal for one day?" They fought around and rolled around the room. Spyro tried to separate them and tell them to stop. Instead he was pushed back and burned by a small mixture of Ember's fire and Cynder's poison on his left paw.

They kept fighting for a while until Ember was pinned down at the ground. She struggled but could not get free of Cynder's grasp. "Well you filthy lizard. It's time to do what I should have done several weeks ago…" hissed Cynder lifting her tail. She straightened it ready to stab her. "Fine do it. Just finish me because I deserve it for being such a rotten brat." "Of course you do deserve it. You're just lucky I can stop myself from going insanely psycho because then it would be much less pretty for you!" Her tail slid on Ember's fragile neck for a spot to cut. Spyro tried to stop her but she kept pushing him back. His paw was burning as he watched. "Oh no. The irony!" said Sparx holding his head. "She did not change much!"

Flame came inside and asked of Ember. He felt sorry for her and came to find her. As she saw Cynder on her ready to stab her with her tail he hesitated. He thought for only a short while. But it only felt like minutes. _Should I save her or just leave her at the hospital and possibly die? No that would be too extreme. Besides I do not want more drama today!_ "No!" shouted Flame. As Cynder thrusted her scythe like tail blade Ember yelped. He jumped in between and pushed her off. Although her tail slashed at his underbelly with a long red mark.

"Flame!" shouted Ember near the bed where she was pushed off. He groaned from the corner grasping his mark. "Too much drama…" he muttered. "What the heck Cynder? You nearly killed her!" Cynder looked at her tail. It dripped some red blood off it. She looked at both of them. Ember cowered in fear and pushed herself as far as she could to the corner with him. Flame kept holding his mark reaching as far from his front legs to his hind legs. He kept wincing in pain quietly. She looked at Spyro who became disturbed by her action. "I…I did not mean to! It's just that, I…"

"Went crazy and nearly killed him!" finished Spyro. "Flame. Are you okay? If you are, say that you are."

"'That you are'." he chuckled and held it even harder. "Ember…I just wanted to forgive you…but never do something as crazy as that! Especially you Cynder. Please just take me to get stitched up; my gash feels like it needs it." Spyro helped him stand up with Ember. They left Cynder in the room alone. A strange noise sounded as they exited, like a broken whistle. "What the heck is that noise?" asked Sparx to her.

"I don't know. But maybe she was telling the truth, and I went too far. And I feel guilty like I never did this before because I was never fully aware of my actions before but now, it feels more clear. I wished I never did that to them."

"Least you learned for once. I am going with them. You coming?"

"Sure. It just might give me some time to apologize to the two of them." Cynder strolled out the door and looked back at her mess with her. The floor was badly burned and melted. She looked at her paws. They were mildly burnt as well.

ASDD**F**

* * *

**This chapter was finally done and I originally wanted to finish by early afternoon. But busy matters came and now I need to prepare for Halloween. You can make a fun review just guessing what I would be. Anyone who wants to review a guess I will review their story and read it as thanks. Maybe I would guess what you could be. Whoever gets the answer correct will have recognition for guessing correctly. BUT I will give three clues about my costume. So anyway happy soon– to–be Halloween in only about a week. Sneak Preview Time! 'v'**

_**SNEAK PREVIEW: **__**The strange noise finally reveals its true destructive meaning. The time to confront Cyril's fear draws closer then they expect.**_

**So now you know what may come next, stay tuned for about 2 or three days for the next chapter. Sorry about before with the first few chapters in only one day. They were shorter but longer and more detailed is better than the quick stuff. And I finally fixed the problems from the intro. No more wacky problems but I will keep cutting off my words when I am about to say something stupid that is not appropriate for this part and intro. Bye and Good Night for all readers who read from here except skimmers who just wanted to hear what I said last. Bet some are doing it. I also started with how many pages I made for this because I just feel like it. If you hate it ignore it. That wraps those up nicely. **

**TOTAL PAGES USED IN MICROSOFT WORD: 18 PAGES**


	9. Chapter 8 Enter the Nightmare

**Me: (tapping foot looking at watch) Darn it where is my disclaimer? He's been out for several chapters.**

**Disclaimer: (comes from the door) Sorry I was late and–**

**Me: Don't know, don't care. And…you are fired for missing out too many times.**

**Disclaimer: O'RLY? And what makes you think I'll quit?**

**Me: (Presses a button on wall marked 'for failed workers'. A capsule forms around him.)**

**Disclaimer: What the heck is this?**

**Me: Your trip to see that other 'Earth' from the news. First objective, observe it. Second, get back somehow. Toodaloo! (Presses eject button under it. The capsule ignited the engines and vibrated making disclaimer dizzy.)**

**Disclaimer: He doesn't **** and–** (The capsule flies off and breaks the ceiling.) I regret nothing!

**Me: (laughs) That takes care of him. Now then, while I am off to get another around town, he meant to say that characters from this are owned by franchises and owners that own them. Also any OC's are mine and I should say characters without much of a part are not what I consider my characters. I am off. Enjoy this next part everybody. Personally I am busy so I won't say much for today's chapter. See ya! (Walks out the door with a stun rod)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Enter the Nightmare**

ASDD**F**

Cynder unlocked the door and used her claw to lock it. She played with the knob and twisted it. She let go and tried to turn it. It was firmly locked. "Come on. I want to see if they are okay." said Sparx. He tapped at the door as she closed it. "Fine. Just calm down. And I am sure he's fine."

They went down the staircase and heard a loud ringing. Volteer was running around frantically holding a gong and smashed it with a cotton-covered hammer. The loud banging annoyed them and some loud crashes sounded. Cynder came up to him and snatched the two items from his paws. "Really? You can play with the emergency gong later."

"It is not a drill, it's an emergency!" he argued. Some more explosions followed and rumbled the temple. Cynder looked behind and saw some other dragons firing elements around the staircase. Sparx was puzzled and flew close downstairs. "Oh my freaking gosh!" he gasped. "Look at this guys! They are nuts!" Volteer climbed down the staircase with her. There was a huge mess downstairs. It was an icy wonder world with deformed land: some icicles stuck out like thorns covered with electricity while some fire crisped the walls. Some broken debris and rocks broke off and the group that ran away before were seen going down into the lunchroom. "What are they doing? They are breaking the whole place!" she yelled. The explosions continued and kept coming everywhere.

They went to the doors and opened them. It would not open all the way and a small crevice of bright light and smoke came out. The door was bound by some ice and rocks blocked the way. Volteer slammed the door with a fist. "Stop it you senseless hooligans and open up!" he shouted. "Somebody help!" responded Terrador as he was pushed back to the door. The blockade was broken with the door. It came down at them. "Quit it and calm down." He stood up on his back two legs and his paws shone in a green glow as he held them out. Everyone's paws were stuck to the ground and their mouths were shut with a rock muzzle including their tails. He threw his paws down with a blow and everyone stopped.

"Alright it's safe, except for them." he said and lifted the broken doors off. "We need that repaired." Everyone came inside and found the same mess. All four basic elements were all over and some shadow and blinding light in corners. Some other powers flooded the room with a disastrous mess. The curtains were on black flames. Volteer talked with Terrador about the mess while Sparx waved at one of them. The earth dragon tried to swipe him away but her tail was stuck. Cynder looked at everyone trapped. They were all surprising female and no guys. "What just happened here and made all the girls go _crazy_ with that rage?" she asked.

"Well it all started with some weird noise like a broken whistle that some young kids play with," explained Terrador turning to her. "After that noise sounded, some areas started to go berserk with some feminine dragons just wrecking havoc all over. I am confused as if why they all went this insane and caused damage at short notice." He examined their eyes. They looked blood-shot with different pupils. They all shared a dark black glow on them. "I think we just might have been tricked by them," added Volteer avoiding the traps around. "They were calm at first until this." An electric bear trap sprung near him and exploding with a violent discharge. It disappeared but left some smoke.

More noises boomed from the outside. They left without Terrador; he stayed to ensure their probation. They explored around the town and saw the same thing. Others held down more dragons. Some moles helped keep them down with chains. They came back puzzled at the epidemic. No boys were captured and they seemed fine at every corner. "Wait I need to check on Flame and Ember." Cynder stated and went off. Sparx followed and passed through the mess that blocked off the medical room. Some ice blocked it off but she burned it with some shadow fire. It melted the barrier in seconds. "Let's go before more insane dragons start to find us." said Sparx as the doors opened.

Cynder and Sparx wandered through each open room to find them. "Just one more stitch and you'll be fine." said a doctor ignoring the groaning in pain. _Please just take me to get stitched up; my gash feels like it needs it,_ she remembered what Flame had said. The shouting sounded like him. "Go in, it must be him." demanded Sparx fitting through the small opening from the door. She opened the door and found two doctors: one held someone down while the other operated. "Cynder!" exclaimed Spyro relieved. He changed his mood immediately and looked away. Ember crossed her arms at the chair a few feet from Flame. He was groaning badly and wiggled a bit. "Stay calm and ignore the stings. It's necessary," they said. After a few seconds, they finished. "And now you are done. Do not get them removed beforehand and take it easy until we remove them."

Flame got up with a long narrow array of stitches and jumped off the bed. "Thanks everyone for caring," he thanked. He noticed Cynder at the door and turned away. He was still upset since she made him get hurt that badly. She was lucky that he did not rat her out for causing it. "And never jump on very sharp rocks." the doctor finished.

"I won't." he said and everyone came up to him. Cynder was walking towards him ready to apologize. She was cut off by Ember in the way. "I can't believe you. I just can't. You nearly killed either of us. I just wanted to show how sorry I was until you went overboard, ignored me, and did that to him!"

"I just came to say sorry for what I did. How was I supposed to know that? Besides, I am really disturbed by seeing you _that_ close to Spyro. How can you live with yourself just doing that with her? What did she ever do for you that I didn't"

Spyro was very disappointed in Cynder. "You just went like that before either of us could explain." he retorted. "If you had listened, this all would not have happened in the first place!" The doctors told them to complain to each other somewhere else and they left. In the hallway they kept going. "I would listen but she was there. Do you know how much I hate Ember because of what she always did?"

"I was going to say that he was comforting me at my time of need for help. I just wanted help from him about Flame. I went through all this because of your behavior!"

Volteer came from a door and sighed. "Well that makes everyone accounted for. No deaths yet and casualties are awfully high," He noticed the group complaining. "Everyone calm down. Good news is that everyone ceased their rampage and we need to meet at the meeting room." The noise stopped suddenly and they followed Volteer.

The door opened and led them to the Pool of Visions at the center. Ignitus was in a pale blue scale color with a new necklace they never saw before. Many books had notes scribbled all over floating around him. Cyril was there with him and so was Terrador. "It appears we have problems Ignitus," said Cyril looking down. "I just hope it does not have to do with what had happened about a decade ago and a few years since that incident. It still haunts me that that gutsy thing can do that to me." Ignitus yawned. He kept saying the same thing over again after every thing he told him. Terrador did the same and nearly fell asleep standing.

"Chronicler!" said Spyro full of a sudden expression of joy. He hugged him and Ignitus cut it very short. He still knew his real name but he was not yet used to calling him by his name. "Spyro, Cynder, everyone else it is great to see all of you…somewhat okay," he greeted kindly until he saw Flame's stitches. "Cynder do not ever do that again. I know your action and I found it very rude!"

"Oh so I can't do an accident like that and she can just call me a _'whore'_!" she recalled pointing at Ember. "I said that?" she asked confused. "I just said to get out until a noise sounded and my mind feels blank from anything else in between until I came to Spyro."

"Don't play stupid with me. I heard you say that because you shouted it to the sky. I don't give a–"

"Stop bickering you two!" boomed Ignitus and the books slammed the floor loudly. Everyone fell silent. "I understand we are in a predicament involving all the girls causing damage and vandalism. Nevertheless, the problem is, when I felt their conscious, it was completely blank. To put it simply, they were brain dead, unaware of themselves," he elaborated. "And even I cannot find out what the problem was. Something jammed my signal and I could not determine the cause of it."

Everyone got the idea of it but did not think of an answer. It was simply too puzzling to explain. "Maybe it had something to do with Cynder attacking me." thought Ember.

"Don't blame me. I was perfectly fine. I just wanted to beat the living daylights out of both of them until you came in." Cynder answered and faced Flame.

"Well I do remember hearing a soft noise and then that was it for me." suggested Ember looking at her tail. She was confused of her words after hearing the whistle moments ago. "That's probably it. But I don't get how when I heard it again, I was okay."

"Somehow," muttered Cyril. "It could be that house that wanted revenge from me. I do remember Sina hiss out 'revenge' when she nearly finished me. Years ago the mysterious–"

"Cyril! I doubt it remembers to do that." interrupted Terrador. "That is extremely. Too bizarre to even…" "Happen. It's very likely in his guess." finished Flame. "I bet that's the reason because it sounded so mysterious. Cyril keep explaining. I don't know the rest in your story." He knew that something from Cyril's explanation sounded correct.

"Well I think it is doing this because it just wants to kill my mate. If I remember correctly, it said to exterminate all of us while calling us pathetic lizards." Everyone knew that they were greater than those tinier reptiles were genetically similar to chameleons and iguanas but more superior in evolution. They were not fazed by that except hearing themselves called pathetic. "What else?" asked Ignitus as he formed a book out of thin air. He wrote down his response to the question in intense speed.

"I think," said Terrador trying to finish his words, "that maybe this is a plot to help take us all down. If all the girls here actually destroy everything with their powers and end up killing themselves, how will we all repopulate?"

"Indeed Terrador," agreed Volteer. "Without either gender there is no point in more citizens around the world. All of Dragon Realms who are around will be sucked in to this disastrous doomsday for us all. We must do something about this!"

**"I am afraid that is will be too late for all of you!"** echoed a chilling voice. The tone made everyone's blood chill in fear, yet heat up in rage. Cyril recognized the voice and was infuriated. "Nightmare! What do you want now! I am so sick of what you did to me! How can you do something that treacherous to me and no one else!"

**"No one else? I have no idea what you are talking about."** it replied and laughed hysterically. "That's 'Nightmare'? Pretty creepy for a mad man." admitted Flame. Ember stiffened up and he tied his tail with her to calm her down. She eased up and felt better. "What does he or she want?" she questioned.

"LIES! All lies!" yelled Cyril tensing up. He slowly controlled himself before he would do the same accident and regret it. **"I honestly have no clue what you mean my hasty and arrogant frosty friend."** Everyone looked at him and nodded. Cyril was usually like that all the time. **"But what I did was merely manipulate everyone around Warfang. Right now once I finish the city here and clear of all dragons, I will go to the next place with them. However, I will most especially make sure you suffer the most. And I am a he! Not a she!"**

"Just what do you want now with Cyril?" interrogated Spyro. "He obviously did nothing wrong to anybody!" **"On the contraire my hero with a heart of gold he was the one we randomly selected to die for Halloween about 63 years ago. After that encounter and I lost as he killed my finest dragon-slaying knight, I lost. I came back for him in only 50 years after his touching – yet sick romance, I took Sina from him and he suffered greatly from that loss. Now that I will come this night I will make a special surprise for all of you, starting with every girl around here!" **

A loud whistle sounded in an earsplitting tone and made everyone clamp their heads. The whole city rumbled and flashed in a flickering pattern. "We're all going to die!" screamed Sparx negatively and flew around in circles. The city was lifted off the ground and the Temple was extracted from it. It disappeared and left the city down at the ground with a loud landing. The temple spun around in circles very fast and flashed. The city was left with a large ditch in the center of the place. Many flashes of all the female dragons came at them. They all disappeared in thin air and left some ashes from them.

* * *

The Dragon Temple stopped steadily and stopped spinning. Everyone looked up from the floor and nothing was different inside. "We are safe once again!" said Sparx happily. "Phew I thought we were done for. It was all a dream." The Pool of Visions started swirling rapidly and a hologram appeared on top. It was Nightmare. He wore a tattered cloak stained with blood. He and looked like a skeleton of a dragon corpse. He held two scythes on both hands standing upright. Both weapons had a blade on each point facing opposite from each other. He laughed loudly and stabbed the ground with one scythe. Everyone got up and looked at him curiously. Cyril did not expect him to look similar to the rumored Death.

**"Greetings all you lizard like scumbags. On the other hand my dad told me everything as Death but the point is is that I am Nightmare and I just want to say that you should all…think fast! "** he said. He held his scythes and spun it vertically. In a sudden attack, everyone nearly got their head sliced of clean. They ducked for cover on the ground. No one was sliced apart by it. Nightmare began to laugh even harder and stopped. "Just what was that about!" yelled Cynder getting up. "That must be so fake!" **"Oh really? Well Ms. I don't–think–that–was–real, why don't you look in the mirror?"** He formed a small mirror from thin air and handed it to her. She reluctantly took it and yelped. He horns were cut shorter. She believed him and dropped it. The mirror shattered. **"Haha. You though I was joking, did you? 'Fake'? I just cut off your horn missy. And here's for the record, I AM REAL!"** he shouted at her head and held his scythe over her middle horn fully intact. He grabbed it and carefully cut her horn slowly. She cried in pain and tried to shake him off until he finished. The horn pieces were laying on the floor where she was previously cut. The horn fell on her paw and she saw it. "You sick demon." she cried and cringed at the corner with her pieces.

**"By the way, that mirror is seven years bad luck so…take this lover boy!" **He zapped Spyro with a black lightning bolt from his dead paw and it shocked his underbelly. Somehow, he felt a pinch lighter by a few grams and that was it. "What was that?" he questioned feeling strange. Nightmare dropped his scythe and waved to him to come close. He whispered something that surprised Spyro enough to make him stunned. "You what!" **"Yep I did that for you. Now you'll be lighter…down there for somebody." **he answered and laughed in enjoyment.

"What did you do to my son?" demanded Ignitus. **"I just made him have a 'little' problem and** it's hilarious. Now Cynder will have a bit of trouble."

"I don't get it."

"See them do you–know–what and you'll see." he chuckled and laughed harder. "You are pretty strange for someone that dangerous you know." mentioned Terrador. He felt like he would regret what he said. Nightmare stopped laughing and came up to him. He made a zipper on his mouth and closed it. Terrador kept talking yet nothing was heard. **"What was that? I could not catch that. You need to take the zipper of because you got a mouthful of it. All I heard was 'hmmhmmhmmhmhm'. Take it off and I might hear you."** He yanked off the zipper piece to move it and threw it out into a small hole that nearly sucked everyone inside. Instead, they crashed into the wall and ached from their crash.

**"Whoops I did not mean to do that. You know playing with you guys like toys is pretty amusing."** Nightmare admitted. **"Tell you what, I will go easy on all of you than what I would have done if, you do whatever I say when I say it. Okay?" **Sparx flew at his face and poked him as hard as he could. "You listen here you dead dragon killer twit, I swear if you just play around with us like this, we will all kill you. Got it!" Nightmare ignored him and acted as if he was not there. He sounded annoying and disliked him. "Listen here you scary creep, I'll show you scary and you will not like it!" **"Hey you want scary? I know what your parents did when you left with that hero there. They celebrated and cheered because they hated you." **he showed him the exact scene when he left to Spyro. He showed himself independent with Spyro and him alone in their adventure. At the moment he left, they cheered and went on with their lives and forgot them.

Sparx was upset seeing that and looked down. **"Hey cheer up guy. You know what will make you feel better?"** said Nightmare grinning. He removed his cloak in front of him and made him feel sick. It was a bunch of eyeballs staring at him and some blood dripping on them in the rib cage. "I think I am going to be sick!" he declared and went behind Spyro. All that was heard from him was noises that really meant what he said. "Not near me!" said Spyro and backed up to Cynder. She was still against the wall holding her severed horn pieces and kept crying while she held them on her chest. "I am not pretty as I was without them. How can I show myself to Spyro?" she wept. Her tears dripped on her horns and made them shine. "Relax Cynder; you are the same to me still even with the broken horns. I still like you for who you are, not because of your shiny horns." She got up using his paw and dropped them. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. I already got shrunken from…there and if I can handle you with some horns broken, you can handle me with my problem." She held his paw and felt better. "That's so kind of you to say."

"Yeah…I know…," said Spyro feeling weird looking at her horns. They were nearly all cut off and one was still on. It was bent in a funny way into a spiral way. He looked away and instantly Nightmare put his scythe in between them. **"Hey no mushy stuff unless I okay it. I do not want you two to do what I think in my watch…except when you go to your rooms and see…the problem."** he laughed.

"We have rooms?" asked Flame stupidly. **"Of course you have rooms you twit! What? Did you think I was just going to kill you all without giving you a chance at survival? Pah–leese I always like giving a chance at survival because it shows that you aren't all cowardly – and I can tell who won't last too long." **he pointed at Ember still holding onto Flame. She was crying for nearly the entire time until she felt like she was pointed at. She looked at Nightmare and saw him point at her. "What?"

**"You. You are going to die first if I can likely hypothesize because you did a load of bad things in your time. You even called Cynder a slutty whore even though I did not make you say it since you were in my control hours ago. It was in your mind and yet you said it with your own mind." **

"So you did call me that before! Why I will to beat you to a pulp!" Cynder came at Ember until Nightmare made a blue wall in between. **"No fights unless okayed. And that would be later."** "I'm sorry!" said Ember tapping at the small wall. Cyril spat and came up to him. "Just what did you do to Sina!" he demanded and blew a long spear of ice at him. Nightmare caught it. **"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Seems like my dad was right about you. You were pretty feisty for a victim. And to think I had the custody to just torture her while I took his place, you are still at it. Seriously give up because you will not see her again until you beat my game K?"**

"So I can see her again?" he asked politely for once. "May I?"

**"Fine but only in a vision. Just use the pool under me."** Nightmare said. He moved aside and made some silly hand motions. The pool responded passively wit his every motion at his dead paws. **"Almost got it,"** he said. The pool swirled around extremely fast and did not splash. Nightmare's motions were done and he spun it like spinning a valve. Soon an image formed in and every gathered. **"Okay Sina. See the glowing screen in front of you? It's your buddy Cyril, who I hate and ranted on for a year why."**

Sina was slightly older and became more slender. She looked somewhat similar to Cynder except for different scale color. Her scales were bleeding slowly as a few darts were on her. Her body was well developed and her horns looked similar to Cynder's horns when she was taken by Malefor years ago. Some axes were near her face and legs. She exposed herself stretched out clearly and finely with a few bleeding marks on her as some chains pulled her from her whole body. "Cyril? Darling is that you? Am I dreaming?" **"I wish you were, because this might be your last time to feel glad of your mate's condition; I can't say the same to you Cyril about hers." **Nightmare added.

"That's Sina Cyril? She's gorgeous except for her pain all over her." asked Flame looking into the pool. "Sina it's me, Cyril remember? And I bought some friends to help you out." Everyone sighed hearing Cyril act like his bragging self again.

"We were dragged to this!" Cynder broke in. Sina looked at her and thought she was something else. "Why is she bold with no horns? Is she even a dragon? She does not look like it."

"Of course I…" Cynder remembered her hornless head and went to the corner to not be seen. "Is that the purple dragon? Because he looks purple. And why is he _not_ female. There's too much glory for guys now!"

**"Alright okay, we've heard enough. Maybe I'll just be generous and take her out of her tiny hell so you two can chat, mingle, and other stuff so I can show rooms and get on with my plans!"** Nightmare suggested. "That would be perfect because now it's a win–win for all of us." said Cyril. He was going to take advantage of the moment to help her get out. Nightmare knew his strategy and agreed to it. He thought one reunion would not do much trouble. "Am I free Nightmare? May I see my precious Cyril?" she pleaded. **"Let me think about that…" **Nightmare replied making more motions with his paws. Sina slowly disappeared into thin air and was transported with them. "I am free!"

**"For a while and Cyril wants to see you."** Cyril was delighted to finally reunite with Sina. She was long lost for a full thirteen years and now she was back. She saw him aged some more compared to last time when she was with him. She was about to embrace him until Nightmare, once again, put his scythe in the way. He looked at them as if they forgot something. "Right…can I…" Nightmare nodded no to Sina and she felt a bit upset. "Can I still be with him for the rest of the time?" He nodded a yes to her. **"But until I say you are finished with him, you are going back to your old hell"** Nightmare proposed in a deal. "That will still be fine Nightmare." said Cyril. "As long as we–"** "Stop it. I get it."** he cut him off.

"So when can we go to those 'rooms' like you promised." mentioned Ember. Nightmare slapped his head. **"Right. I just had to be forgetful. How about now?"** Terrador mumbled something and still could not be heard. Nightmare went up to him and ripped off his zipper. "OW!" he yelled in pain. "That really hurt. Least my maw is fine."

**"Whatever bore–for–brains. Allow me."** Nightmare announced. He used both his scythes and connected them together. It formed a circle with four blades facing out at each of the four 90 degree angles. He spun it quickly and rolled it all around the floor. Everyone got scared and stayed on the wall as it spun furiously near them. "Watch it!" complained Flame holding Ember with him. Some rocks formed out for everyone to hold. **"Grab on. This will be one hell of a ride!"** he wickedly yelled. He caught the spinning blade and spun it with both of his paws. It spun so fast it cut the air. In front of him, he cut a hole at the wall and it showed a huge black hole–like white vortex. He twirled even faster and it looked like he spun nothing at all. Everyone was sucked inside the hole with the room.

* * *

Everyone was in a blank room with nothing at all. All there was everywhere was colored squares all over. Nobody was gone and everyone looked around. "Where are we?" asked Volteer. He lifted a square and it flew up leaving nothing. Under it was more white flooring. "I am so confused at our position."

"Least you still are the same years ago Volteer." Sina pointed out. "We are pretty much in the path to that house. He rigged it out with more traps and dangers that I went through and I was taken to that place. It was what he called my personal hell: being separated from Cyril for so long and tortured at the same time."

**"We are here everyone."** Nightmare called out. He took his four–scythe and slashed it at the ground. It showed another opening that sucked everyone inside. "Why!" screamed Sparx as he held on the slip of ground. Nightmare did not budge and he slipped him inside. **"Whoops." **he said and jumped inside with them.

Inside was a finely decorated room full of furnished furniture at every corner. A grand staircase led upstairs through a golden door, glowing brightly at the top. Some couches were sitting on the floor calmly with some carpeting. "Wow…what is this place?" asked Spyro in awe. He felt the carpet, it was very soft under his paw. He rolled on it and enjoyed the softness. "I never felt something so liberating before in my life! It's so soft." Everyone stared at him rolling around and looked dumbfounded down at him. "Like any of us will act that immature on something that grand." declared Terrador.

"Speak for yourself. I did it the first time I was here." Sina admitted joining in with Spyro. "Don't take all the fun for yourself."

Everyone kept watching them. Everyone else joined in except Nightmare. **"What the heck? It's not that comfortable. It's almost as if they were serious for their entire life and never had time for play; its understandable for Spyro though. War should make him act funny."** Cyril got up and walked towards him. "There's just one thing I don't understand. Why is it that you know all our names?"

**"Well my dad told me everybody's name and I just think it's a good idea. But since everyone is here, I need to get on with my job."** Nightmare answered. He pressed his scythe at the floor and made a small shockwave at the floor. Everyone got electrocuted very badly. Unfortunately a lot of them rolled and passed on the electricity violently. **"Whoops I forgot, the carpet transfers that kind of shocking energy so, I hope it wasn't to much of a 'shock' for all of you."** Nightmare added and laughed. "Least I got out before them." mumbled Cyril as everyone stopped. Everyone was fried with a burn and collapsed on the floor. Everyone there passed out in too much pain, except Volteer who still felt fine.

**"You two will help me make the rooms for everyone. I want everyone in their respective rooms that I listed earlier before I came in and took you all here. After we will mark their rooms…with blood from them! Or not. I got paintbrushes though."** Cyril and Volteer decided to help. "So we just take them to their appropriate room right?" asked Cyril. **"Of course captain obvious that's what we are going to do."**

"Nightmare. I have to say. You are not that bad as I thought you are," began Cyril. **"What do you mean? You think we were always evil with no emotions but the demand to see death from all of you?**" he guessed. Cyril looked around and tried to find a better answer. He was about to say yes but he instead wanted to change his opinion otherwise he would get thrown to his doom with some insult. "Well…I think that it's kind of nice of you to actually spare our lives for your entertainment. But I should thank you dearly that you had not killed Sina. I loved her with all my heart and blood for her. And I find it unbelievable that you spared her. I also…"

**"Hey. That's enough before you make me cry with a sob story. I still have to be forceful with this you know," **Nightmare said. He put his scythe blade away into a ball by curling it put it in his pocket. **"Now come on. I will just spoil it for you two about tomorrow. We are…going to do an obstacle course of death! So be prepared and do NOT and I mean do NOT tell your friends. I will wake up you up first thing next morning and by the looks of it they may wake up by then." **Some mumbling sounded and Sina woke up tired. "Am I alive?" she said tired. **"Nope. Go to sleep girl some more." **He took some sand from a pocket and sprinkled the shiny sand over her. She felt sleepy again and fell back unconscious again.

"Can I speak to her for just this night?" asked Cyril. Nightmare sighed and took some black soot from his other pocket and went up to her. He slapped her with it and a smoky cloud of black dust few over her. Instantly she woke up from that wake–up slap. "Did I get shocked?" she asked innocently. **"Naw. Just go with Cyril. He'll take you to your room and help everyone else go to their room directed by me." **he commanded. Everyone listened and tried to hold everybody else one at a time.

* * *

**"Okay guys. Everyone is finally in their dorm. Now before we disband, just to tell you all that in only 10:00 AM we start. No 10:01, no 11:00. Just at every 10:0 AM sharp. Don't make it and it will be a limb cut off! I'll explain the rest so go to your room from the left and right hallway. Go and let me be. Any funny stuff against me and it's…" **He took is scythe and cut his own head right off. He knelt to the ground and looked like a dead corpse. Everybody screamed in terror and some blood–like water gushed out like waterworks. Sina passed out from seeing and Volteer nearly threw up. Cyril just watched with a dreadful feeling. _Now we'll be stuck here forever because he JUST KILLED HIMSELF!_

Nightmare got up and grabbed his head. He stuck it back on him and stopped the bleeding. **"Hahaha! That was only a prank. Like I'd kill myself and die like that! It was just a joke and the blood was only tomato juice!" **he howled and chuckled. He stopped and saw that no one laughed. **"Laugh or die! I worked hard on that!"** everyone laughed the best they could to make it sound believable. Sina got up and laughed with him too. **"Now that that's done all we need to do now is sleep. And by the way if you kill me. I swear something bad will happen to all of you so do not test it for real."**

Nightmare went up to his staircase laughing all the way. **"That was meant to happen for me to say it. It was also a trick. Night guys!" **he added gladly. He used some gold skull keys and unlocked his door. As his door closed everyone went to their respective room. Cyril and Sina went together to the left as Volteer headed right. He opened his door with his silver skull keys.

The door opened and led to a large private room. It looked fancy and decorative. A chandelier hung on the ceiling and shined the room with a warm glow in the top. A large velvet red bed sat in the back of the room. A tall grandfather clock ticked near it at the left corner of the bed's direction to the door. Some tender carpeting laid on the floor with a nice violet glimmer with red and blue sparkles. Two mirrors hung from the walls large enough for both of them to see their reflection. A beautifully painted picture of Cyril and Sina as kids hung from the left part of the wall. An even larger picture of them hung at their right of them older around their mid fifties. Everything was in shape; the picture of Nightmare was at the door watching them with a wave.

"Maybe this was what he meant as a perk for the two of us since he said we get the silver keys. But it does matter a lot since we are finally together once again Cyril." guessed Sina strolling to the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt dizzy. She fell to the floor until Cyril caught her. "Sina be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore." he corrected her.

"I just can't help it. Nightmare said that due to an extreme loss of blood – and yet still surviving – I may occasionally lose control of my body. And hen that happens I can't feel myself for a short moment as if it was paralysis. Sorry for startling you Cyril. Just help me move whenever it happens. Promise?"

"I promise Sina that I will help you. Besides I just got used to standing up on my back two legs in case of emergencies so it won't be much of a big deal since all the elders learned it while you were gone."

"I missed much because of them. I don't think that if I return, my life will be in order again," she whispered softly. "I would probably be an outcast if I do successfully make it from all this."

"Sina please don't say something that insane ever again!" he whispered to her back. He walked carefully but slipped near the bed. Sina tumbled over to the bed safely while Cyril fell face first on it. "Still a bit unorthodox like last time since you fell a bit with me when we exited. I still remember it when you rescued me. It was so sweet yet the rescue could have been executed much better." she joked laughing a bit. She held her arm tightly and uttered a curse word silently. "Ow." Cyril got up and coughed at some loose scales from her. The bled a bit as some were on the bed. "Sina! Oh I am terribly sorry. Great just like last time decades ago. You fall in pain and I apologize but this is worse!"

"Cyril I think I will be fine. Just some darts that Nightmare previously thrown at me a while ago. Damn it still hurts as the axe nearly missed my arm. I probably felt nothing because it tore off some of my scales from the impact." She looked at her left foot and saw the same. A tiny pile of scales fell off her. It left a bloody mark on her.

Cyril saw it all and was hurt badly. He saw her hurt physically by a few marks that could have killed her before he came. "Sina please feel better. I am sure it will be better for you soon. Right now we have a challenge to win and it is to beat Nightmare at his own game." he comforted her and sat on the bed with her. He rubbed on her marks gently and stroked them with care. Sina moaned in enjoyment and she was about to connect her tail with his but stopped. "I think we should stop before Nightmare somehow finds out about this." she said trying to shake him off. Cyril complied and remembered what he had said. Trouble will come if they do that sort of stuff. "Okay. But can we do that when we return back into our home?"

"Sure Cyril. Just go to sleep. We need to prepare for whatever twisted plans he would make for all of us. Most especially you since he would aim for you to target from all this. Good night Cyril."

"Good night Sina. Stay safe." he said in a calming tone and went under the covers to sleep. Sina tried to stay asleep but could not. She just wanted to let Cyril do all that talking that calmed her down but tried to forget it. She kissed Cyril in his lips uncontrollably. He sank down into it and followed the same for her.

"**What the heck. What a hypocrite she was. I might as well let it slide**." said Nightmare looking into a series of holes leading to everybody's room.** "I should let it slide. It's only the first day so I should stop observing and do my plans. They will be in such a big surprise. And yes Sina, I will have to target Cyril since you mentioned it."** he closed the holes from each portrait and went on writing out his plans. Al he did was tic–tac–toe himself in boredom. He got three X's in a row. **"Guess I will have to take it rough for getting X's for tomorrow."** He looked at his clock in front of him. It was getting late and already 11:00 PM.

ASDD

**F**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Finished this chapter and I hope you like it. Things are going to spice up from here on out with their dangerous stunts to perform for Nightmare. (Clears throat instead of looking into the ceiling). So Mr. …**

**Death: Death. Death is my only name.**

**Nightmare: And mine's is Nightmare. I am Death's son who took in a dragon corpse to live on. I am kind of okay for stuff except my dad. He's kind of depressing and I am more peppy than he is and…**

**Death: Enough son and be quiet. I'll do the talking.**

**Me: Okay so you two want to be my helpers for my Disclaimer position and with everything else?**

**Both Death and Nightmare: Yes!**

**Nightmare: Yes oh yes I do. I want to be in charge of the whole thing.**

**Me: (awkward silence) … You are already. I filled you in for the position and well we did everything from that entire thing. You even got to throw everyone in the cage and keep them cramped up inside. Remember? After we finished. You even showed me and we are deathing HERE! (motions everyone to look around)**

**Everyone sighed. They were on the couches in the main room. Both Nightmare and Death remembered the place and coughed.**

**Me: I call dibs on the couch I am on from the left.**

**Spyro: Somebody help us. I still feel lighter and I think I just found out where it is…**

**Cynder: (slaps her nearly hornless head) Where exactly? (Felt her head and tried not to think about it.**

**Cyril: I did not sign up for this being in his cramped cage!**

**Terrador: (Muffled too hard to hear with another zipper) Stop shrinking the cage!**

**Sina: I think he meant was that he wanted to say was to stop recording this for everybody! Mysterious person guy, stop holding the camera under your pillow.**

**Me: (hides camera under cushion.) No…but I want to be referred to as Derpboy 0 The fan name is kind of long to know.**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: What I can't think of anything else but that.**

**Nightmare: So it's all done now since you seen everything. We just had to go because you wanted to know what we were doing: trying to kill William Johnson.**

**Me: Who's that?**

**Death: It's just an average man from a fictional story that became real and I wanted to kill him.**

**Me: Right…so can somebody here do the disclaimer?**

**Nightmare: I would as long as I get to make insane jokes and all that happen for the rest of this twisted story. **

**Me: K. Do it for the next part and someone else volunteer to do the sneak preview, somebody with a dramatic or believable voice?**

**Everyone. No!**

**Cyril: I am too tortured so I do not have the feeling to do it myself. And–**

**Me: Whatever. I'll do it.**

_**SNEAK PRVIEW**_**: Everyone begins to find out about their rooms and prepare for the first day with the rules explained.**

**Nightmare: Or it's (motions a gesture of cutting off with his scythe)**

**Me: Yep like that if anyone hates this and thinks this is stupid. So next part is going to be short and pretty much an intro for them all.**

**Ignitus: How did you even get here in the first place because you look petty strange because you are similar to an ape. Are you a human from some other world that we theorized as some superstition in where we live.**

**Me: Nightmare throw him the zipper! That's so stupid to say!**

**Nightmare forms a zipper from thin air and slaps it at his maw. He spoke but could not say a word.**

**Terrador: Know you know how that feels like.**

**Me: Well that's it and the next tie, we will see them all get the fun they want with torture on top. Bye! (waves to the camera and turns it off)**

**Sina: You did have the camera! Why I would– (Nightmare threw another zipper at her mouth) Mmm! Mmm! MmmMmm!**

**Nightmare: Got it! Bye guys!**

**Death: And I will kill you all in your time! Maybe not. Read and Review or I will do it early!**

**Me: Death! Don't**

**Volteer: So honestly craft criticism and deliver reviews to Derfboy 0**

**Nightmare: He meant to say think of great reviews and send them to us. A load of stuff happened today and wait for the next part! **


	10. Chapter 9 Negative Square 1

**Me: (yawns and stretches out) tired and so tired.**

**Cyril: I still find you very strange. Did you start this whole thing from the beginning for me? Just to torture me? (pokes by my shirt)**

**Me: (wiping off egg stain from it) least you are given a decent breakfast with everybody else and lunch and dinner. Besides I may be new here because I am a human but you should not get your tail in a knot**

**Cyril: (stunned) Why I should just–**

**Sina: (holding back Cyril) Ease up Cyril. You do not want to kill somebody unnecessary.**

**Me: Still Cyril's mate I just want to get a juicy story so I was just lucky to find Death and Nightmare taking a break like they said to me. And hurry up. We need to get the parts ready in only several minutes so eat up with everyone else.**

**They both left as Cyril left smiling back at me with a smirk. I became puzzled and went on with my business. I took some egg from the metal container. As I looked down at my plate I dropped it. My plate was frozen solid with everything on it. It all shattered all over the floor; I froze on my shoulder in reaction. I felt it and found an ice cube on me. I flicked it off.**

**Death: (in intercom) Everyone drop the food and head to foyer for immediate beginning of today's challenge!**

**Nightmare: (in intercom as well) Yep and Derpboy 0 take camera and head to filming machine.**

**Me: (Drops utensils) Guess I can skip seconds…Cyril you are pretty immature. It was a joke!**

**I take the tiny camera from the table and run to the door. Seeing the giant mobile machine for recording I jumped on it. Operating the controls was a breeze backing it up. I accidently crashed it into the wall.**

**Me: Whoops. Maybe it was this button… (presses another button)**

**The machine shakes and knocks over the table with everyone. The crash spilled everything all over. The food left a mess on everybody's body; they got stained by a slop of eggs, bacon, bread, and everything else breakfast. Nightmare came through the door and slammed it shut.**

**Nightmare: What the crap? What happened?**

**Spyro: Your recorder Derpboy 0 just wrecked our breakfast hour.**

**Nightmare: (stares at the mess and me) Excellent job Derp. You got everyone out and ready for today. Perfect performance giving a quick scare on them.**

**Flame: (stutters) B –B–But he nearly crashed into us! You actually like what he did!**

**Me: (lying) Well…yeah I did it to get you all motivated. Get going. I'll follow.**

**Everyone got up and left through the door. Cyril glared at me with a mad face. Sina pushed him away as I fidgeted with the controls. **

**Me: (thinking) **_**No wonder why I am 13 yet a bad driver with this thing.**_

**I flipped a switch and the steering wheel hit my face.**

**Me: Ow! (holding head with dizzied eyes) I probably deserved that. (Drives machine through the door to leave) Guys R&R, review if possible, enjoy, relax, and enjoy this day. Owwww…**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Negative Square 1**

ASDD**F**

Flame woke up dizzy from his bed. He shook his head and looked around. His room was full of skeletal walls. He jumped back looking at it in front of him and felt something on him. Ember was snuggling upon his back. He flapped his wings a bit yet she didn't budge. He ignored it and looked around. The bed was slightly worn–out and had black covers. The room was dimly lit by a radiant light bulb in the ceiling: one single little light bulb. The room was somewhat dark and the door had a picture of Nightmare pointing at them. Nothing else was around except for some skeleton bones in the floor. He got off with a thud and Ember fell on him. Some squeaking sounded and some rodents scurried around and left through the holes on the walls.

"What a stupid mess. Who even cleaned this room…and where am I?" he asked himself looking around. Ember yawned and stroked Flame's body. "Mmmm…Flame…" she said. He assumed she was still asleep dreaming. But he was curious to what she said. The tone felt surprisingly lustful. Flame knew what she meant and shook her off. She woke up alert feeling the bones on the floor. She looked around the room and panicked. She twitched and tried to find an exit. "Where am I! Somebody tell me!" she said in an unsettled tone. _Right…she is claustrophobic. Might as well say it._ "Ember we are in a room." he said blankly. He did not have much of a clue where exactly.

Ember stopped and cut the wall slowly with her claws. "Not helping now." she muttered loudly and faced him. Flame just wanted to reassure her before she did something hasty. "Well for starters we are in a room. And you are cutting the door–I think." she looked behind her and saw a black doorknob on it. "You might have been right. But where exactly are we in?"

"Well let's make a rundown of everything from last night. First we got attacked by Cynder in a rampage because she overreacted seeing you with Spyro. Second, I got stitched up and went to the elders with you. Third we meet this Nightmare guy and we get taken through some random places. I do not really like his sense of humor for his own kicks. He nearly cut us apart with his scythes and that was twisted. Now we got electrocuted because of rolling in the carpet and I think it is dangerous despite its comfort. And now we are in a mysterious room so I think we should just get out and get some help. I am not competing for their pleasure. I don't care if I die because I don't want to entertain some insane guy I never met before!"

"You're right about the door," Ember unlocked the door and found a hallway. It was wooden with some white paint. It blinded them both as they entered. "Jeez. Does he really need to use that color when we woke up!" yawned Flame and she covered her eyes. After a minute of looking at the wall paint they went out with their eyes more adjusted. "Seriously did Nightmare really need to do that to tick us off?" he added and knocked the door near them from the right lane: where their room was from.

"Is anybody out there" asked Cynder waking up.

"Cynder? You're okay?" questioned Flame knocking on the door some more. Some more yawning came from the door. "Cynder…why are you on me?" said Spyro inside.

"Don't know, but while we're here privately, can I check where exactly you were lighter in? I am still curious."

"We're out!" assumed Ember dragging Flame out. She did not want to hear them do that. They went to the left and knocked on the door, still to the left. He noticed every door to the right lane. His room with Ember was near a dead–end. She knocked on the next door and waited for a response. Surprisingly it was finely decorated with some luminescent gems. She thought it was for rations if they got hurt and plucked off a piece. It was merely for decorative purposes only; she could not absorb the energy for it nor give an idea for how much it was worth. It was silver with black sparkles. "Whose door is that?" asked Flame staring at her shard and the door.

Some noise rustled through the door. "Tired here, don't disturb…" Cyril trailed off. He was still on his bed drowsy. He looked at the door and stretched his arms. Sina was still in the other side of the bed fast asleep. He quietly crawled off the bed and went to the mirror. He was still fine, except for his eyes still nearly closed. Lifting his tail, he slapped himself wide awake, his method to get up early and attentive. Looking into the peephole, Flame and Ember knocked. "What is it? Can't you see it's like something in the morning?"

"Well I just wanted to know where exactly we are because I am so confused." Flame stated. Cyril was not expecting any other answer. He sighed and opened the door. They noticed how special Cyril's room was. It had no bones and was perfectly clean. It did not make sense to them. They were looking and did not move at all. He waved at them and shook them up a bit. "Your astonishment is really weird." he said. After a few seconds of shaking them individually they woke up from their trance. "What is it?" said Ember.

"You both kind of went a little dizzy when you looked inside my room. You both okay?"

"Fine but you're room. It's way better than ours full of skeletons and black and yours is…very colorful." compared Flame. He gazed at Sina lying on the bed. He felt very different looking at her. _Must be kind of embarrassing to look at her like that. But she looks…gorgeous and yet, sad._ Ember noticed this and slapped him with her tail. He shot himself alert quickly and remembered the question. Sina stared at him curiously and looked at herself for any easily seen marks. "Maybe we just have the luxury treatment since Cyril passed the previous test with me." she said.

"Yeah, right…_got_ that Flame!" she emphasized at him.

"I got that Ember. No need to shout. So where are we all?" he asked.

"Well we are still in Nightmare's new house," began Cyril. He pointed to the sign at his door marked "Cyril and Sina's room" neatly. "That's how we indicate our rooms. I believe yours and Spyro and Cynder's room is also from our left. We know our rooms by this sign at our doors marked with black paint."

"Anything else?"

"Well Flame there is…nothing else I know. So you can go out and look around a bit and let us be while you explore around with Ember. The elders are at the right wing while we are at the left so, go now." added Cyril closing the door on them. Something was strange about his reaction. It felt like something else was there to it. They went to the end of the hallway and out to the foyer. It was still vibrant with light and polished with some clean shine. It was like last night. The carpet scared them a bit and they walked close to the edge of the staircase away from it. They went to the rest of the hallway from the other side. Cyril was right; there were more rooms with the same thing near it: named doors.

Flame blindly chose a door and knocked at it from the farthest of them all. He skimmed over the sign and read "Terrador" on the door. Some muffled voice was heard and the door opened. It was Terrador; he had another zipper on his mouth.

"What do you all need now? Can't you see I can't talk?" he grumbled. The zipper made it completely impossible to understand and Ember scratched her head with her paw. "I think we should go somewhere else Flame." she decided and knocked on another. Terrador kept talking and they ignored him. "The darn Nightmare! The obstacle course!" he said and kept trying to pull it off his mouth. It was stuck. He gave up and went back inside his own room.

Volteer answered the door and looked down at them. "Hello Flame and Ember, pleasant timing for you both to be awake this time of hour."

"What do you mean now? Is it that bad?" questioned Flame prying some answers from him. Volteer swallowed and shook his head. "No it's just that well it is pretty early for you two young dragons to be awake. Have you heard of rest? You need it to stay peppy and…I am busy!" Volteer slammed his door shut and locked it. Flame knocked some more and heard no response. Ember put her head on the door. All that was heard was the constant soft humming from Volteer. Flame went to another door and found Ignitus's name on it. Again he knocked and heard something slap the ground loudly. "Busy on my memoir of this terrible day. Please do not enter." answered Ignitus as he resumed his business. He kept jotting down notes from his books angrily as he lay on his bed. He stayed up in the middle of the night writing his frustrations in. Unfortunately he could not get a thing from the dragon race and could not write a thing on it.

Flame and Ember continued back from the hallway into the room. He boldly put his paw to the ground to feel the carpet's gentle touch at his paw. It welcomed him as he went over the rug and he sat on the couch waiting for Ember. She did not want to step on it and only took a jump to glide over. She made it to the couch near him and sat next to him. "Ember I somehow have this strange feeling about this. I don't know if I might be doubting anyone's trust but I feel like someone is hiding something."

"Maybe you are being a little paranoid. You need to stay sane and–"

"Oh no. No. No! NO! Spyro you are…" screamed Cynder from their room. "This is so unbelievable and yet weird at the same time!"

"This is more embarrassing than your bald head!"

"My what!" she asked angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just that well. Okay we are both very strange like this!"

"You think!"

Flame slapped himself listening. Ironically he just wanted to laugh extremely hard until he ran out of oxygen. _Must be what I think it is. Cynder sees Spyro's problem. Hopefully that does not last seven years,_ he thought. He chuckled until saw Ember just stabbing her talon's with ferocity in the cushion at every second. "Damn Cynder." she muttered. She was still mad about what Cynder did to him earlier and to her. Flame still tried to take it easy with his stitches still attached. He started to worry if either of them does something hasty and dangerous to kill each other. "Ember whatever you do, do not get in her way. I don't want another accident involving you two."

"Why not? She was the one who nearly killed us," she retaliated. "I hate that about her, she keeps assuming that I do nothing right, not even an apology!"

"You're just jumping to conclusions Ember. Maybe she was just ticked off by her day. So do not take it too hard. Even though I got badly sliced."

Ember cut through the cushion bad enough to draw out some fluff. She did not want to hear any more from him. **"Hello, come in all dragon participants forced to play in the competition!"** crackled the speakers around loudly. Some speakers were hung around the corners of the room. She plucked some fluff and offered some to him. They used it to clamp their heads. **"Now that you are all woken up early in the morning at about ten o' clock, get to the exit at that hallway. I am through with all of you. Starting…"** A door suddenly flashed near them and a door came out. **"Now!"** The two of them stared at the door. Some reason they felt like something was up. They ignored the feeling and went to the door. It was tall and brown with some wood.

"Should we open it?" she asked.

"Probably worth the chance to get the heck out." Flame thought and tried to open the door. It was difficult to turn the doorknob. Suddenly some doors opened up from the hallway and the floor clicked with a lot of steps rapidly. Everyone was running for the door. "Open it before we get ambushed by them!" shouted Ember helping with the door. It turned a tiny bit until everyone came inside. They acted like it was the only way out. _Oh sh–_

Everyone from the hallways burst through the door and bumped into it all together. It did not budge the door to open. The whole team fell to the floor with a thud (with Ember and Flame under everybody) and Nightmare came inside from the staircase. He sighed and opened his palm out in front of them. A second door slid open like paper from their left. No one bothered to notice as they groaned. He strolled to the other door and opened it. He went inside the room and went to the other side of the door where the others crashed into a moment ago. He opened the doors and slid it slightly open, enough to see through the other side. As it slid open, everyone fell inside into a pile inside. "We're free!" yelled Sparx on the ground. He felt the ground and touched it. It was only an enormous carpet all over the entire room. There were some tables at each corner: a round circle, a dull square, a shiny diamond, and a bright star shaped table. Behind the tables were a chair attached to the wall with fine cushions for comfort. The center held a long buffet of breakfast food inside several metal containers. A door was in the right and left and straight forward marked with a sign. A large chandelier was hanging and bobbing back in forth hung by the ceiling. The walls were painted neon green.

"**Well considering the mess you were all at in the door,"** started Nightmare, **"You really thought the exit was here! Wow you are easily gullible. As if it's over right now! Remember what I said earlier? Play your part and if you survive, then get the heck out. Before I forget this is a privilege so accept it or be out…permanently. Enjoy." **Everyone sighed at his joke. They forgot his twisted humor in his personality

Everyone got up and looked out at the place. Someone's tail slapped Sparx back inside before the doors closed. It was bright and welcoming. Nobody expected the place to look that great. Everyone walked up to the buffet one at a time and took some food to take. It was slightly hard since they could not stand on their back two legs so well to stay balanced as they picked it up. The elders were only able to open and take with ease and served for them. They obtained their food and went to sit at individual tables.

Spyro and Cynder sat at the diamond table. Up close it was filled with some diamonds at the long chairs. They shone brightly from the fluff covered by a transparent soft top. They sat together alone until they noticed each other. They slid off from each other and went on with their breakfast. She enjoyed her cereal until she felt something on her head. Her last horn slipped off her nearly clear head. The last horn piece plopped onto her food. She took her spoon and slipped it inside the bowl. After clicking it in a tired mood, she looked down at it. The horn was poorly shaped and spelled "idiot" on it. Wierdly there was an "lol" on it. She growled and slapped her bowl away with her paw and slammed her head on the table. "Dammit!" she cussed. The glass shattered along with the spill of the milk and puffs.

Nightmare heard the bowl crash into the ground. He turned angrily and looked at the mess when he watched from the center. He marched to her upset and stared down at her. "What?" she asked ticked off. Spyro poked her shoulder and pointed at the bowl. It was messy with some shards of glass around the puddle. "So? No crying over spilt milk, right?"

"**Wrong twerp! Not the milk. The glass! Your broke one of my glass plates. I expect you to pick it up with your bare paws, clean it with your tongue, or, you can do nothing. I can just clean it up and you can get more the irresponsible way. Which will it be?"**

"I'll do nothing. You slashed my last horn off earlier and now I am…bald! It's your fault and your stupid l's and o's. What the heck is a "lol"? I don't care and you can clean it up!"

Nightmare shrugged and clicked his paws. The mess reversed before everyone's eyes seeing that. The glass fixed itself perfectly except her horn. He went off and left her alone. "Well it's time for her setback since she failed her kindness test. Might as well make it harder for them." he murmured as he went to the round table. The elders were just relaxing peacefully. Terrador fiddled with the zipper attached to his mouth. It was still stuck on him. Volteer was just eating his food in a calm speed. When he felt slow and steady, he usually was worried about something. His tail was more still and did not flick around. Ignitus hunched over at the table scribbling away some hate on his day there with a quill. Nightmare saw him and snatched his instrument and pulled his head up. **"No writing by my watch!"** he screamed into his head and threw it down at the table. Under Ignitus's head was a lake of cracks all over from his smash. "Okay. Fine take away my books. I don't need them while I am stuck in my hellhole here with an idiot."

Nightmare read his book called "The Raven".** "Nevermore, moron! Stop reading the Raven, it sucks more than anything I ever heard of."** he retorted and left him there. Ignitus held his head and felt it. Some tiny chips of wood were stuck at his head. He wiped it off and continued to eat his food. Terrador motioned him to pull it out for him. Ignitus followed and tried to pull it out. It would not budge but he winced from the pain. Nightmare padded around to the next corner and found the square table. Flame and Ember sat at the table. She nodded her head at whatever he said. "…and I must know."

"I don't think it's a good idea Flame," sighed Ember listening. She had a bad feeling as if it would be risky. "But if that's what you want to do, be careful. I think it would be harsh because it may break the rules if any are here."

"Still I just need to pry the answers from some others if we need an easy way out. Also if we stop him from his torture business then we can escape back into a normal life like before…kind of."

"**Well since somebody wants to be some sneak in the game. So after I explain the rules in a few minutes and afterwards, I will dismember you, and reattach it, and make you have some pain since you back sass me." **Nightmare replied using his scythe from his pocket to hold his chin high. He opened it in a flash and forced the two blade handles to squeeze his red neck brutally. He gagged and clasped the pieces away. He could not budge it and felt really pale. Nightmare smirked and let go. **"Make that a warning and later I will continue."** he chuckled and released the blade handles from him. He gasped for breath and Ember blew a flare of fire near Nightmare, enough to make him flinch. He did not comply but only got madder. **"Do it for real and it'll be your head missy. I won't tolerate any behavior from you guys."** He continued over to the next table. He felt some smoke on his robe and saw it was burnt a bit.

Cyril and Sina sat there. He did not eat at all seeing her gobble her food up quickly – without a fork or spoon. He knew how bad she felt before but this was awkward for him. _Really understandable since before when she was with him getting tortured but how long was it until her decent breakfast? There is a mess all over._ Some shreds of eggs flew all around the table and at him. Strips of bacon grinded in her teeth with a mild juicy slick. Some stuff slapped his face and he wiped it off. He turned to his dish and ate his. Nightmare came in front of them. He pulled out a neatly wrapped gift colored in an ice bluish wrapping with some red bows closing it. He put it at the table and pushed it to them. It pushed Cyril's food slightly and slapped his fork away. He grunted and looked up seeing Nightmare with a silly grin, which felt unusually weird considering he was a skeleton in a cloak.

"Hello Nightmare," greeted Cyril feeling a pinch disturbed at him. Sina stopped instantly and looked up. She was tried not to show fear but succumbed to it quickly. **"About last night…I just wanted to hand you this small present in regards for Sina. Even though I did that as my duty from my dad I feel like this could make up for that. I'll just leave it here…"** He walked off to the center of the room. Cyril felt puzzled just looking at the present. As she tried to take it, he pushed her paw away and went to the disposal bench near the buffet. Sina tried to take it back from him but he pulled away.

"Sina I don't want you to be involved into another trick! Let go!" he demanded as he pulled.

"Never! I may love you but this is ridiculous!" assumed Sina pulling harder. She got up on her back two legs and pulled really hard. Cyril never recognized her power being that strong and the present flew over to their table unharmed. The cover slid off and Sina dashed to it before him. Inside was only some bright brown and bell shaped chunks of chocolate. She lifted a piece and smelled it. Nothing suspicious about it at all, just an average sweet. She clicked it into her mouth and chewed it. It was soft and had a creamy center. She felt enjoyment savoring it and Cyril saw it. He looked at the pieces and the note under it. It was a letter of what Nightmare said. "This is veery weird." implied Cyril putting the note at his side while seeing Sina eat some more.

In the center of the room, Nightmare scoured trough his cloak and pulled out a big speakerphone. He clicked a button on the handle and cleared his throat. **"Attention! Everybody here."** he yelled loudly through the machine. Some speakers from the corners crackled and passed on his words. **"Since there is a load of 'competitors' here for their endeavor to live and get on with their life, I decided to make teams." **He held his left paw out. It glowed blue and the tables wobbled. Some food splattered around on some others and the tables floated on the air. It pushed everyone off and Sina caught the box with everything. The tables were soaring to each other: the circle one hit the star one and the square hit the diamond. A mist filled the collision and Nightmare stopped.** "So now that that's out of the way, whoever was on each table join with the ones from the other. This will be temporary until few dragons and bug are left"** The smoke disappeared and shown a circle table with some star points pointing out with a bump of a star. It was placed to the right side. The square and diamond formed an eight directional wheel like shape. I twirled and landed on the left.

Nightmare saw Flame near where his table previously was. He dug in another pocket and found a transparent cube. He lobbed it him and a blue box formed round him. He tapped he inside. "What the heck is now going on?" he asked while hitting it harder. Nightmare teleported instantly to him and made a blue chin connected to his prison. **"Flame for thinking of gong ahead of the game, you are first to try the punishment room. And if anybody breaks the rules which I shall explain later, this will happen to you!" **He dragged the cube with Flame inside to the door to the left. He unlocked it and kicked the door open. The metal door (the only metal door in the room) banged with a loud deafening echo and Flame screamed with has claws pushed to the bottom. "Heeeelp!" he yelled as the door closed.

Everyone went to their new table with a feeling of dread. "Oh shoot what is he going to do to him?" muttered Ignitus staring at the door.

"Maybe he went to get tortured for a brief second, I hope." said Terrador still silenced with his zipper.

"No Terrador he is not getting rewarded for a best treatment here. That's ridiculous." said Volteer looking into the other side. Some sounds of a saw came from the colored speaker – painted the same color as the ceiling – and screams in agony. Some sawing noises amplified everyone's sympathy for him. Sina shivered listening and slipped another delicious piece into her mouth to soot herself. She offered one to Cyril but he rejected it as if it were unsafe eat. He tapped his claws relentlessly on the luminescent table and marked it with many tiny dents. The splattering noises made Cynder pass out from her table and Spyro caught her. Seeing her bald head he let go and acted like nothing happened.

Soon the torture stopped and some sewing noises came. After a minute the door opened up and Nightmare exited the room with a mess of red liquid. Flame hung limp on his grasp and ached in pain. His underbelly was stitched with another line across diagonally from his other mark; looked like an X–shaped wound full of stitches. **"See this is what you get for trying to 'F' up the game!"** he shouted loudly at his head with the speakerphone turned on. He went to the table and flung him to the right table. Flame slid across the table in a reddish orange blur and crashed into the remaining utensils and plates. Shattered pieces flew around and scared everyone. Sina reacted to it and took the box away safely from him as he passed by.

Nightmare came to the other side in a flash and held a long power saw a pinch higher than the table. He revved it on with a button and it spun wildly in his paws. Flame came closer and went to the saw. His horns were sliced in half and he fell to the floor cringing in pain. Nightmare came to him and smirked. **"Never pull any funny stuff on me again or it'll be worse Flamer."** he mocked and kicked him aside. "Flame!" shouted Ember getting off the wheel table and rushed to him. He was bleeding with several cuts and he coughed badly. "Scratch that. I maybe should not do that." he coughed and some blood dripped on his mouth.

"**Don't fret. He is okay enough to live…but the new team shall be short by a member…if he can deal with his current pain. Now, here's the teams guys. For the eight pointed one which I will refer to as "The Wheel". There will now be in the table Spyro, Ember, Terrador, Volteer, and Sina. I say she stays in the game instead of watching because it would be fair. Anyway on the circular star will be Cynder, Flame, Ignitus, and Cyril with Sparx…say where is he?"**

Everyone shrugged. Sparx was not seen around, even by Spyro. "…where is he then?" said Cynder looking around.

* * *

"Somebody let me in! Seriously guys. Somebody open the darn door! I can't get inside!" shouted Sparx from the other side of the door. He knocked softly as hard as he can at the door. Nobody came or answered. He took a deep breath and went to the couch. He sat on the tip of a standing pillow and swung his tail section lazily. He laid down and gave up for an answer.

* * *

"**If anybody sees him, tell him okay," **Nightmare said. **"Anyway. So the rules are pretty simple. Number 1: No one kills anybody unless I permit it. And I would say that I might allow it for two certain females with their conflict acting like kids. Number 2: No romances that I catch or hear of. I can monitor anyone at anytime and if I see it,"** He whipped out his scythe. He shaped all four into a scissor and a drill; a pair for each. **"Parts will be sliced out and I mean it forever! Number 3: No 'it's' anywhere anytime. That means I don't want any affairs happening and it is like the second so do it and,"** He clicked the scythes and made the other pair drill the air. Everyone gasped and knew what he meant.

Nightmare laughed and cleared his throat. **"Following along. Number 4: Anything that seems distracting will be stopped…forever. But since there are teams, you can distract opposing players and make it easier to win. But not me or anything else out of the question. Number 5: Be ready every 10:00 AM for the challenge for today and every other day. Number 6: Victors cannot tell the other team about the next day's part. Winners of team or individual will attain a hint from me about the next day's challenge. So no doubt or fear of something not to be prepared of for them. So win to keep going. Number 7: Do not back sass me or else. I don't want anyone talking back to me otherwise it's trouble. I mean it so think twice or there's no third chance. Number 8: I get to do whatever and whenever when it comes to torture decisions and rules I might add. Nobody is in charge except group leaders. They shall have less power than me but more than the team. Lastly Number 9: Break any rules and it's dismemberment, reattachment, and a load of pain. It's like what happened to Flame and best part about my way of sawing horns, it's painless! So quick and you can't feel it. Now check clocks all over the hallways and this room. See them and be sure you are in the right room in this place because even a second late and it's the limb dismemberment. Clean up to the disposal center over at the left door. Get ready in ten minutes and be on time."**

Everyone grumbled and got up to put their stuff away. **"Don't worry though. The stuff will be violently dangerous and scary. So be prepared."** Nightmare added and went to the door. It was dark bluish and had a black mist emanated from it. Spyro and Cynder finished and padded over to the foyer to kill time. As they opened the doors Sparx looked out and saw them. He was relieved that someone came for them. "Spyro! Cynder. Wow I'm glad to see you both. But is there any breakfast here? I'm starved."

"Well you missed it," stated Cynder as the door closed with some others finishing. "It's a shame. There's no butterflies around for you or anything else like that there."

"Maybe I'll ask Nightmare to get you those for when we eat," suggested Spyro sitting at the couch. "He might just get something like that for you Sparx."

"Fine. Skipping breakfast just this time can't hurt so bad." replied Sparx sitting near him. Cynder laid on the couch on the other side and stretched herself on it. She placed her head on the pillow and tried to cope with the fact that her head was bald. Somehow she felt like it's what made her feel a bit special from the others and for Spyro.

The doors opened and Ember came inside with Flame barely walking on her side. "Please tell me I can sit at the couch and get a hold of myself instead of my pain." he told her. Ember nodded and took him further. She stopped and noticed Cynder lying on the table and moved to the one near Spyro. "Hi." She felt too busy to even say much to Spyro without gaining too much attention from Cynder watching with a feeling of hate. She blew a drop of acid on her feet and she lunged back in a small burn. Flame lost his balance and skidded to the couch very hard. The softness lessened the impact but he was hurt.

"Whoops. Did not mean to do that." said Cynder laughing a bit. She deeply hated Ember more than anything now. First she constantly made insults and slurs about her. Second she yells at her and publically humiliates her. Cynder had enough of it until she picked some flowers to calm down Spyro: white lilies and purple roses with some black flowers. It was the perfect apology for him and herself but Ember came and ruined it again, that time with a fake apology. Now she had guts to come in and interrupt with her best friend Flame. _Too bad you won't have them when I am done with you sneaky treacherous snake! Hold it in Cynder. Wait until Nightmare approves or it's the head or limbs._ Ember looked at her from the corner of her eye and saw a drop of poison from Cynder's mouth.

"Ember thanks. I think I should just forget my plan because I don't want any more of his punishment." Ember's attention went back to him and looked at his wounds. There were no bandages from here. Just survival from here on out. "You'll feel fine Flame. Right now you need a bit of rest and then we'll go for the next part." she comforted him. He smiled and looked at Spyro. "Glad to see you're fine Spyro."

"Feeling better Flame?" he asked.

"Depends. Where?" Spyro laughed at his comment. Whenever Flame made a tiny joke like that he feels fine. He turned to Cynder and saw her spite Ember with a cold glare. She crossed her arms and spat a puff of shadow away. The cloud formed and slid under her couch. She was not in the mood for talking, but busy with a plot. Everyone turned around and waited patiently at the clock.

It was ten fifty–seven. Cynder noticed everyone wait oblivious to her. _Perfect._ She panted quietly since she made the cloud of shadow under her. She focused her energy and let it fly slowly around the corners of the room and walls. The mist of black slid through the antiques and wall decoration silent like the air. She breathed slowly and heavily as she kept concentrating the energy near Ember at her head. The puff was under her already. She gave up using her mental energy and pushed some pillows with her feet to make them hide her paws. She bent over to her hidden mess. She stiffened her paws and gingerly made it move at a short distance. The cloud stalked Ember and was near her horns.

Cynder vibrated her paws violently and formed some shadowy hands around her neck. She strangled Ember at a distance with solid shadow. Ember choked on her magic and attempted to pull it away from her. Cynder felt some resistance from her paws but held harder. "H–help!" she grunted and Flame saw it. He jumped and ached with pain as he tried to push it away. Cynder gasped and forced it with all her might. "That's…it!" Flame thought and breathed a load of fire directly at the shadow encasing Ember's fragile neck. It stopped and she breathed heavily for breath. Her eyes twitched as she held onto her lungs for dear life.

Spyro noticed and saw Cynder wince quietly from her place. She waved her arms inside frantically and felt the burn on her. "Cynder! Why are you doing this!" shouted Spyro and he ran to her. Cynder tried to act innocent and play it calmly. "Hi Spyro. Anything you need?"

"What I need is you to control yourself. Seriously twice? It's unbelievable about your reaction. You were okay minutes ago but this is going too far. Maybe this new group is good for you. Maybe you'll think twice instead of being so rude. She only wanted to apologize before and you still can't accept it? Sorry Cynder. We're through for a short while until you can control your emotions!" announced Spyro loudly at her. Her sharp eyes began to swell up with sadness although Spyro did not buy it. She had to learn, one way or another. Nightmare burst through the door and was strangely happy.

"**Seems like somebody had an explosive result of jealousy. Cynder your display is perfect for my example. I can just use it so you are off the hook for that. Get going everyone. It will start shortly so get over to the room."** explained Nightmare opening the doors for them. Spyro looked away from Cynder and went by himself. Ember followed and slapped her tail at her paw with disgust. Flame went by and looked at her with empathy. _Maybe something is wrong with you, something else. What is troubling you?_ he thought and continued on. Cynder hung her head in shame and went inside with Nightmare.

"**Now don't lose hope yet. You can lose it there," **he laughed and tapped his weapon at the floor. Cynder did not listen and cried silently. Nightmare noticed and felt sorry. **"Sorry for that. I thought a pun would lift your spirit. Just do the challenge. Some adrenaline and panic would help you forget about those troubles. Just wait and see now."**

Cynder looked at him and he winked. She felt like something weird was in his message. He was friendly at that moment. He did know of her problem. And he tried to sooth her. _Forget those troubles,_ she thought to herself. _That's the answer…forget it all…Spyro…I'll miss you dearly…_

ASDD**F**

* * *

**Me: (Typing at the computer tired. Yawned and removed the flash drive from it. Looking at the computer screen, shrugged, and saved it. Logs into Fanfiction account and accesses it. Browsing around, clicked at the document manager and uploaded it inside. Read it over and check mistakes. Felt like it was fine and submitted it.)**

**Cynder: (whines in poetry) I don't know what to do with myself! What good am I if the one I love with all my dark heart shall ever do from now on. Feeling despair with all hopes driven by that one demon, haunting me to my future life of loneliness and sorrow. Shall I ever live once more with my happiness and become normal again? Never! (cries all over pillow and caresses it to her chest.**

**Me: (slides around the chair and takes to Cynder's direction) Calm, down Cynder. I get it, he gets it, we all get it! Nice dark poetry though. Just like Edgar Allen Poe's. 'Cept he makes up a few words…I think.**

**Flame: Something's wrong with her and she barely notices us so much. She has not ate her food and is probably sui–**

**Me: (cuts in) Don't give it away. That's for the plot for the next part.**

**Flame: So you are doing fine? And what is that near you. It looks so…shiny. (stares into the computer screen)**

**Me: Calm down. It's just a monitor.**

**Flame: What's that supposed to be? It looks like some pointer.**

**Me: (moves mouse around)**

**Flame: It moves! Wow this thing is alive.**

**Me: Why don't you just help me with the ending? Think you can cover her part?**

**Flame: Sure. (clears throat and takes paper from me)**

**SNEAK PREVIEW:****Cynder unveils a dangerous plot risking the team. While everyone tries to accomplish it, problems stack.**

**That good enough?**

**Me: (types Flame's words) Yep and I'll do the rest. So readers enjoy the next part and hope you have a great Halloween for tomorrow and enjoy it. By the way I was Death for Halloween. But I can't wear my costume because it looks 'corny' to him. I agree but still enjoy the next part in some time. Updates will be slightly shorter but I will manage. Read and review (R&R) everyone and have a Happy Halloween. (submits document into Fanfiction) Yes!**

**Flame: So everything is done for your work until the next part?**

**Me: Yeah. This new lounge here which Nightmare put inside the cafeteria during the day is really nice. I get my own work station. Feels great during the day. So goodbye for the readers until the next part. I feel like page count helps show how much I did.**

**Cynder: (keeps going) Let my soul be taken away to the depths of hell. Let the devil take my pathetic and wasted soul for misuse and destruction continue. Nothing good will come of me but that!**

**Flame: And hopefully she gets better later.**

**PAGES USED IN MICROSOFT WORD: 24**


	11. Chapter 10 Depths of severity

**Me: (Presses stop button on camera) we are clear guys. Nice footage from everyone and drama. It's like you really meant it.**

**Sparx: I think we did mean it considering this part was incredibly dangerous and insane!**

**Sina: Do you really expect us to act like everything was fine? I nearly got scorched.**

**Ignitus: Don't forget that some of us also had the same result from the saw blades. Never had I ever done something this violent in my life – except when I saved Spyro and Cynder through the fire.**

**Nightmare: (Holds up paws) Okay everyone. Since we did this part everyone go and rest up for the following part. Go to bed and whatever else there you can do. And follow the rules or else it is–**

**Cyril: (annoyed) we know and get it. Otherwise it's a decapitation and fixing while we are seriously hurt. Do you really need to repeat?**

**Me: …well he said it and means it. We already understand that rule so no need to mention it again. I've got to upload with words and write it out for Fanfiction to get the good idea for viewers to know. But first anybody want to help with the intro? Come on now don't be shy.**

**Spyro: Maybe I can do it. Which one? (handed a piece of paper by me) Okay. (recites puzzled) 'Dis author Ciner n Spyro fen haz no rights 2 teh charters from her and – this is stupid. It does not make sense.**

**Me: Because I rushed it.**

**Spyro: Well I think you meant to say was that Spyro and Cynder Fan 1.1 aka Derpboy 0 has no rights from the characters. Furthermore he does obtain the OC's used and can utilize them in his stories and others can with permission from him. Is that it?**

**Cynder: Sounds right. (sniffles). Least I feel a pinch better Spyro. Can you–**

**Spyro: No way. You still have to learn from now on, you are on your own! (goes out of cafeteria to his room feeling upset.)**

**Flame: Seems some drama is really meant.**

**Me: Yep. Do what this part contains Ember.**

**Ember: Fine. This part contains violence, blood, suggestive dialogue and scenes, and some language. Rated T for these. And if you hate Spyro then get the **** out and do something else.**

**Me: (holds a block making censor noises and plays with it) it works! Finally because I just freaking love those beeps. Someone say something very bad.**

**Nightmare: I ****ing love this mother****ing day because it is the ****iest piece of ***p ever p**sed on for b***hs and ***holes. Wow that really works…on some parts.**

**Me: I'll tune it up some more. And wow you need to wash your mouth. I think my ears are bleeding from hearing that. So guys and girls and maybe things read and review because it took some time. In other words enjoy, sit back, and relax reading this hot chapter. Be warned guys who are under aged reading this. (chuckles). Like anyone is…is there?**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Depths of severity**

ASDD**F**

Everyone talked during the challenge room, marked from the door in the outside with a carving. The room was filled with many questions of whatever it might the challenge could possibly be. Cyril, Volteer, and Sina ignored the others who kept asking questions about it. They only told them that it is something random. No one got the hint or the clue from it and kept going.

The room was black lit by several fresh powerful light bulbs on the ceiling. The bright light gave a warm feel inside yet a creepy one. There was a door straight ahead full of a shadowy wall. It coated the wall with tough security on it. Nothing else in the room seemed special except the two lanes from both sections dividing the room. A large stand was in the right side with a microphone. Those two things felt like something was important about it. But answers were not certain yet until the time had come for it to start.

Cynder kept picking at the lock on the doorknob on the door continuously. She tried her best to use her talon to unlock it yet it was pointless; if the door was this well protected it would be nearly impossible to escape. It was the only thing that rang and beat in her mind. Her heart did not beat daintily, but for desperate suicide. Spyro had left her after everything she went through with him. She could not live for anything else that was possible. Only more shunning from her color and actions would be launched at her. She dented her talon after releasing and gave up. She held herself in terror and stared at everyone. No one paid attention to her but only questions filled their minds. _Why Spyro. I can't believe this all because of Ember. She took everything away from me. She might be right, I am a whore. My life should just end here. I loved Spyro and he had the same affection for me, even though I was controlled before._

Flame noticed her sigh and knelt at the door and felt depressed. He felt sorry for her – because of Ember. Helping her might do some good to stop the reckless fights between them. She checked Ember lazily leaning at the wall bored. She probably won't see him in her state. He pretended to ramble around aimlessly while trying to get to Cynder. As he got close, he sat beside her.

"Cynder, how are you feeling?" he asked serenely. She turned away and spat some blew some strong wind at him. He nearly lost his balance but he stayed. Something was really up with a reaction like that.

"Why don't you just name me some insult to make me feel ashamed of myself? I deserve it for what I've done."

"No you don't Cynder. It's just that what Spyro said, maybe he doesn't mean it." Cynder blinked and grabbed his arm and squeezed it very tightly. He yelped and realized she was stronger than she looks; some of her old strength stuck to her.

"Don't you dare talk about Spyro like that you idiot!" she aggressively responded and squeezed harder. His arm felt numb and he wanted to back out. He did not stop and bravely continued, "Don't stop. Just release that anger, it's not healthy. Spyro still loves you dearly; I just know it and you still do too. He only wants you to learn and accept apologies."

She began to sink her claws into his wrists like butter. He kept trying to hold it in and not give too much attention. If Ember knew, it would be ruined. Some blood trickled off his paw painfully and stained the floor. "You've got guts to talk to me like that. I should just kill you now and let myself get killed! Just let me die and rot in hell!"

Flame pulled back as she went deeper slowly into him. He felt weaker and managed to pull his arm away. She grabbed him and pulled him down on his back. She removed a stitch from him and he made a sharp wince loudly. He looked out and saw nobody looking at him. He stared at Cynder's eyes, still blazing in hate. "Damn you, get away from him!" hissed Ember pushing her away. She fell on the door and some shadow formed around her. It formed chains and she was stuck. Ember helped Flame up and saw his cut a pinch open. She gasped and looked at Cynder. She pushed him away from Cynder and felt furious.

"I can't believe she wanted to single you out like this! What gives?"

"Well…" Flame thought about what to say. If he said he wanted to help her only more trouble would come. "She dragged me out and tried to kill me." Ember faced at Cynder and then back at him. She let go of him and went to her own business at where she was before. Flame then winked at Cynder. She felt puzzled as if he was up to something.

The lights blacked out and left the room in a dark feel. Everyone looked around in the darkness and felt puzzled. One light bulb flicked on and Nightmare appeared from the stand. **"Greetings everyone here who came. It is much appreciated that I finished the preparations today for all of you to participate in and be ready because this will be big."** Another light bulb turned on at Cynder, completely covered in the misty trap. "Cynder!" said Spyro seeing her. She heard his voice and felt relieved. Flame could be right but she denied it.

"**Seems like somebody tested our trap for early starts in this competition. Cynder, our test dummy, has shown that if you go too closely at the door, you will be trapped and until I see it, you will be free…after a while. So now that everyone is here, I will explain today's course.**

"**What we are doing today is what I would like to call the classic 'Obstacle course'. Simple right? Wrong! It's rigged with many lethal traps and you must survive through them all as a team. It shall be determined by casualties in equipment – meaning if you break something I will deduct points for performance. You might have to destroy some to save up on life points. To keep track of everyone's current health, I will give you collars."** Nightmare snapped his paws and everyone had a lightweight steel collar on instantly. It had some blue bars around it. **"In a nutshell, each bar shall be worth ten points if each bar is full. A good bonus of twenty if no harm was obtained during the round for each perfected dragon. You all get at least eight bars for your health. It will become yellow if you are under four and red if under two. Each bar represents how healthy you in stamina and energy and if you lose too much, it will zap you into a state of unconsciousness and your team needs to drag you through. Death, what I'd call it, will result in a twenty point deduction and leaving them to die will be permanent loss at the finish line.**

"**So I will grade you all positively on performance if you do well. If you just end up failing by getting hurt or showing bad sportsmanship by being a terrible team member, you will earn very little points. That will be judged in the end when you make it. Find any silver flags and take them to the finish and you will gain three points for the team each. They are shiny so all of you can recognize it. Find all twenty and you will get a bonus round for more points that is extremely safe for sure. Maybe perfect win if you do manage. I will arrange four rounds and some number of flags are in each place so don't be so sure you got them all each round."**

Nightmare walked to where Cynder was and heard her kvetch silently. He laughed and pulled a key from his robe. Another key, this one completely black, was held at his hand and he stabbed it at her. Not a shriek came except the shadow faded away and left Cynder at the floor. She got up and did not say a word. **"Also after this, make a team leader and a name for the team based on the logo. Come on and get ready behind the lanes." **He opened the door and it led to a blank room.

The room was not in any color at all; just the blank color of white filled the entire room. Upon entering, the room was y-shaped; both sides were extending out straight and seemed to go forever. A black line crossed the way to the other side at each lane. Oddly there were no marks anywhere except a doorknob leading to the right. Nightmare twisted the door and opened it. The door was even camouflaged in the same light image. A voice crackled inside from his room. **"Get ready on my queue to get going. Once I say go, get on with it."** He looked down at his sets of controls from his workplace. He played with it for a while as everyone talked.

"I still don't get how useful I can be like a dragonfly?" kvetched Sparx thinking about his power. Light was all he can give and how could he get hurt easily if he was tiny? Nothing else he knows he can do to help out. Cynder kept looking down at the ground feeling upset. She slowly lifted her tail at her neck until Flame noticed. He did not want someone out before starting. He quickly grabbed her tail and stopped her. "Seriously? You can't just harm yourself now. That's just terrible since we did not start!" She sighed listening and took her scythe like tail blade away from her dark neck. "Fine but still who's going to be the leader?"

"I think I should since I done this before." stated Cyril standing on the mark for their team. The wheel glowed with a blue shine under him. His tail was wrapped up with a knot of the same shape tightly. "Well I guess that means I am." he said and faced frontward. Flame slapped himself and stood firmly on the ground ready to start. She followed his example and readied for it to start.

At the other side Terrador kept talking enough to drive everyone crazy. He kept asking someone to pull his zipper off but no one listened nor understood him. Spyro faced at Cynder with regret. _What if I was too harsh. I never felt so serious about anything in my life like that. As if I lost the best friend I had for years._ Volteer yawned and looked at him. Something was wrong with him. He felt like asking until he saw who Spyro looked at.

"You've had an argument haven't you or some fight." he assumed. Spyro ignored him yet Volteer kept speaking, "You need to apologize or she needs to. I'm certainly against problems between friends for they are necessary to bond with. Just say it to her."

"Why should I?" he argued. "It's Cynder's fault when she attacked and started this mess. I gave her a few chances yet she toyed with me and did not listen. I don't care, she abused my trust." Spyro moved to the logo without noticing and a purple shine appeared beneath him. A knot flashed on his tail and tied a purple knot on it with a star shape on it. The room flashed with a blaring red siren appeared on the ceiling out of nowhere. The conversation stopped and Nightmare came again, **"Let's start since I finished and both teams have a temporary leader for today. Their duty is to help the team so it's your fault if you are bad at this. Hehe. Let this chilling thing begin! Go!"**

The room simulated an icy plain like field around in the entire room. A nearly blinding blizzard blowing formed around the air blanking the air with a blast of pure white and hail and snow. The air became much more cold and Ember and Flame were sensitive to the cold as fire dragons. Little resistance to the weather made them feel stiffer. Flame coughed badly as his wound that Cynder previously plucked off became frostbit and he felt fatigue course in his body. Some chills of icy wind offered some resistance to moving forward. A wall opened behind the two groups. An enormous spiny ball of ice rolled slowly to them. Cynder went close to the ball and accepted her wish to perish. Flame saw it and faced the ball. It got a pinch faster after a few seconds. Everyone left without them but Flame dragged her slowly. She stuck to the ground and paid no attention to Flame.

"Come on! We…got to go!" he commanded and flapped his wings to warm up. Flying could be the key to get past but his wings were frozen. Remembering an old trick he had known would be perfect for them. He took her by her shoulders and went backwards with her in a roll sluggishly. He blew some fire and formed a wheel of fire around them. The ball tumbled faster following them but the flames gave a better swerve cutting the snow in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side Sparx told everyone to burn the snow somehow to cross with ease. Spyro questioned his authority but followed the plan. Terrador built some stone walls to slow down the stone as it rolled. The team scorched the path with some techniques and alternating. After a few minutes the plan became useless – and the boulder of crystalline ice came much closer and everyone became frightened. Volteer kept running in his head ideas on how to stop it alone. _What way is there to stop ice with our group I wonder._

Ember saw him daydream and got annoyed. "Now would be a good time to help!" she complained burning the ground with the team. Spyro followed and helped greatly since he learned to master it a while ago. Volteer saw everyone's strategy was too dull and simple. He began to ponder about combinations instead of the same exact plan. He observed how a ball can run over anything that's smaller than it. Fire could burn ice away, including snow and sharp shards of hail. Terrador can make an artificial rock to roll it over. _Coated with roasting fire with an electric discharge at each impulse can melt most of it away flawlessly. That's the idea!_

"Everyone we need to work together to make progress," he called out. Everyone stared at him for a brief second but ignored him. "Let's combine our abilities to maneuver through this frosted plain! First we need to haste the boulder with Terrador's stone walls. Next as it is contains enough obstruction, we must have him form a ball of stone and Ember and Spyro need to fire it up. I will then charge my paw to thrust a fist it other rock and roll it with an electric charge to spread through at each moment making the heat pass through all over." Everyone thought it was worth a shot as the stone stared down at them menacingly like a giant. Terrador kept making walls as the ball torn down it little by little. As some walls were put to give Terrador a moment he stomped the floor and made a large sphere of tough stone and kicked it to Ember and Spyro. He caught it and they blew abundant loads of fire at it together continuously for a minute and it was seared with embers. Volteer charged his fist with electricity and gave it a punch as Sparx was in the way. He called help until he rolled with the ball. The enormous ball rolled around progressing forward in lightning speed. All that was left was a trail of burned land and some glass paneling from the left showing a blur of red and black wheel by far ahead of them. _Flame? Stay safe. Please!_ thought Ember as Spyro barked out orders for everyone to get going.

* * *

As the two sped through the snow it burned slowly ahead of them. The team members got scared but kept dashing to the end. Cyril bumped into large shining flag and fell to the floor. It was made of steel with a silver coating of paint on the triangle blowing with the wind. He snatched the flag and wiped the snow of him until he got caught in the hearth of Flame's wheel. "Sorry!" he apologized and he was stuck with them. The flag spun violently as the wheel rotated ahead. The team shivered at the end with a wall of sturdy dense ice. They moved aside seeing the flash of red and black and it crashed into the wall. It merely cracked and they flew a few feet behind from the impact. Cyril still held the flag but an extremely strong vibration filled the ground. Another flag appeared from the mess and Cynder picked it up. She looked back and saw a shadow of a huge boulder of ice aiming directly at everyone at a far distance. Flame got up injured badly and his neck brace shown only five blue bars. Some pieces of ice hung on him and he shook them off. The noise got louder and was easily noticeable.

"Break the ice with all you got team!" commanded Volteer breaking through the ice with his talons. It dented it and made tiny holes on it. Ignitus thought of a clever idea seeing the pointed edge of the flag and pushed his way in. He took Cynder's and handed one flag to Cyril. "Let's use this to drill the ice Cyril!" she suggested showing the sharp side. He nodded in agreement and told everyone to stand aside. They began to break away a small crevice of ice that was previously made and enlarged it. The tore piece by piece away as the ice rock came faster. Cynder knew that she wanted to die but not with everyone. Later would be the time. She came in between them and dropped a bunch of liquid acid at the tips. "This will help!" she said and went behind.

The crack got much larger and made a tiny hole, enough for a newborn to fit through. The acid melted the ice even more but was not enough yet for it to be big enough. The boulder rumbled the room and got much faster. Ironically it was not the one following them but the other team's that shattered the wall there by fire and force broke it apart. Flame joined in and blew some fire into it with Ignitus. The other boulder for them was getting much closer and everyone panicked. Cynder began to think of an idea to make it easier. She blew some loud fear waves at everyone and they saw the ice rock. They became scared intensely and worked many times faster. In a matter of seconds the wall broke off into an entrance and everyone went inside. Cynder stayed and waited or the ball since they were finally safe. Cyril counted everyone but found Cynder missing. "Where is Cynder!" he asked as everyone snapped out of the fear energy. Flame remembered what she did earlier and looked out. The giant boulder came very closely at her and he shouted, "Get in here before the boulder hits now!"

She did not respond and went closer to it. An earsplitting crash rang and a puff of icy dust filled the room. A loud boom came as someone yelled inside the room in pain. A glow of only one bar brightened the mist. Cynder groaned and crawled around aimlessly at the ground. The smoke faded and Cynder was still alive in front of everyone. The boulder stopped behind the wall and proved no threat at all now. She was bruised badly and bleeding with frosted cuts. Her pinkish wings were stabbed with a few long icicles and she breathed slowly. Cyril came to her and removed the icicles off her carefully. She was bad enough before but this was significantly far worse. "Don't ever do something that insane ever again!" he scolded her.

Some buzzing noises and swinging was heard from two other paths in front of them. One had four plunger like sticky pads to stick on. A rope was also near it with a hoist to wear. A weird demented maze that went downwards led to a pit of spikes and a thin bar of steel crossing in multiple directions, frozen and tough to balance on. A wall was in the way dividing the space to stop a shortcut. The one at their left had some swinging pendulums and slim walkways to cross. It was lethal and dangerous to cross. The same circumstance was in each route if it ended poorly. "You have got to be kidding me!" complained Ignitus looking at both passages.

* * *

The other team finally made it inside and Spyro tripped on a flag while Ember slammed face first into one. "Ow!" they both said simultaneously and took the flag with their team. They found it easy to move through with the ice melted and the way out to the next part. Everyone squeezed through the rock that nearly divided each path. Spyro and Ember went to the left side with a maze in front of them. "Okay everyone. We need to split up to find the flag around here so me and Ember and Sparx will take the left while the rest of you go to the right. Got it?" he instructed. The frozen boulder crashed into the first one and blocked the intersection between them. It was impossible to switch now. "Well Spyro you summed that up pretty well in a convenient time." concluded Sparx getting off the rock with no harm done.

Spyro quickly strapped on his gear on his paws. He dropped his flag and she held onto both flags on one paw. He slipped in the safety straps and tightened it firmly. "Ember help me with the hoist gear and rope. Just tie the rope on yourself then on me!" he commanded

"Sure thing Spyro." she agreed and took the rope on her. She tied it around her arms and Spyro helped tie it around her pink body. After a few knots she was ready and did the same for Spyro. Her eyes wandered a bit looking at him. She tried to snap out of it; she liked Flame more but something in Spyro was different. He had a feeling of protection and yet aggression in a perfect combo. They were ready and she checked him off with a nod in front of him.

"I think I am going to be sick." commented Sparx gagging a bit. Spyro looked down and saw Flame and Cynder go in for it. Ember tapped the glass and got their attention.

"What do you want? We are busy to win first!" said Flame. Cynder looked at Spyro and turned away. She could not bear seeing him for what she did as an awful potential death. Spyro turned away and looked down. "Not if we get down first!" declared Ember pushing Spyro to go. He nearly slipped and realized it was frozen making it slippery. "Ember hang on!" he said and carefully padded through the ice. She slipped and fell off the thing. He held on tightly to the bar and she was safe until she lost her grip. "Help!" she cried out swinging on the rope. It was still safe yet there was a long way to go. Flame went and Cynder slipped off, hanging limp on the rope. Spyro felt his heart stop seeing her in danger like that. _Nightmare better hope she doesn't die!_ he thought and pressed on. Ember clung to the underside of the bar and followed his lead.

"Can't we go through at least another adventure that does not involve possible death?" added Sparx following them.

* * *

Volteer and Terrador crawled as low as they can to avoid the saws running around the walls in the first hallway. "What the hell are these things?" he mumbled as one sawed his zipper piece off clean with his mouth safe. "Phew. Finally I can talk without the trouble of not being heard." he said clearly. "Very nice Terrador now get on with our objective!" mentioned Volteer going with him. A flash of red jumped around the whole room too fast to see. Some ice saws nearly came at his paws cutting around them. The blades purred near them and grinded the interior around them. Volteer got annoyed to the point he wanted to break them. He felt the energy from them, some electricity on them. He sighed and charged some energy in him to slow it down. A clear wave of electricity came out of him and everything stopped. Terrador fell near a saw and panted. He became tired but followed Volteer through. They made it to the end of that hallway and Volteer powered it all up again and the saws running behind them.

They went to the right and saw the walkway to the right. There were some more traps lingering at their way. Some stone pendulums swung around at two tightropes. It was cramped with the walls giving little room to fly. Terrador glanced at the bottom and found a blazing pit of fire like a vacuum. "Oh fiddles in a frogweed!" said Terrador.

"Anyways congrats on getting the zipper off." remembered Volteer hearing him talk. He looked around and saw not much of a trace of Sina. Some grunts and leaps were heard from the other side and it caught their attention. Sina from the other side was holding four flags and some ice shattered loudly. A sword came over her head and stabbed the wall behind her. "Come on. You guys are slow!" she called and waved to them hyperactively. Volteer and Terrador were dumbfounded that she beat them quickly through.

* * *

Ignitus and Cyril crossed through the first trap with the saws quickly. "Easy with the power to stop time I should say." bragged Ignitus. Since he was given all the powers known he used them when he became a chronicler. In front of them some pendulums swung with the same trap from where the other team was. A close blade swung near Ignitus and scared him enough to make him jump back. "Seems like you need better powers for senses." muttered Cyril looking closely at the puzzle. _Either we go head on and get nearly sliced badly or make a plan. What if I made a bridge of ice?_ Cyril blew some ice and made a crooked bridge in front of them. The poorly made ice shook and melted off easily. The bridge shattered into the abyss of fire as it swallowed the water.

Cyril took a deep breath. Ignitus was probably the most useful in the situation. "I bet you are enjoying the fact that you are probably the best in the situation to make really sturdy ice." he presumed. Ignitus looked at the remains in the poorly built ice and nodded. "Yes. And maybe you finally realized how helpful I can be." he frankly said stepping to the edge. His necklace shined in a cold blue light and it radiated some light evenly to the path. The entire glow formed an ice floor perfectly evenly and became solid. He checked the floor and tapped on it. Perfect as it could be with good strength. He made the necklace glow darker and the blades stopped and went slower. Soon they stopped moving and Cyril and Ignitus crossed with ease.

"Well that was a bit easy for me." commented Ignitus moving to the other side with Cyril.

"Very. You did all that and it did not drain much from you. Wait what do you mean 'a bit'?" Cyril examined his collar and saw it lost two bars. "Cyril when I use my powers in a dire situation I don't get hurt much. But if I use it for something unnecessarily I can get hurt. That's why I need crystals."

"And speaking of that, where are they?"

They came at the end and noticed a bunch of crystals – red, blue, and green – in a neat pile. They came at it and smashed some pieces. Ignitus absorbed some feeling more rejuvenated. His bars did not rise at all from the plain gems. "Why don't you feel better?"

"Unfortunately since it drains a lot from me I need special ones to help me. I feel better at the moment, not mentally."

Cyril had not a clue about the difference and left them alone. A click came and the wall formed spikes on it. The crystals shattered at them while a flag popped out from the spikes. Cyril grabbed it and an extra spike pushed it out on him and hit him hard at his head. Two bars disappeared from his collar and he ran with it. "Hurry up Ignitus!" he yelled and dashed to the end. Some tripwires appeared and tripped him up. Cyril hit his face down and injured his jaw followed by a snap. His bars were dropped to three and blinked slowly yellow as he got heavily hurt from the impact. The wall slid closer at them and Ignitus gasped seeing it come closer. He carefully ran and nearly tripped over a thing wire but stayed up. Cyril got furious and blew a sharp blade of ice in front of him. He pushed the frozen razor and it sliced through a load of wires in the path.

They continued and he found a flag on the ceiling. Cyril hopped and grabbed it quickly. The flag was stuck very well but with his weight it slipped off clean. "Easy!" he called and found two holes to jump through. The wall kept coming close and they jumped through clean. Another wall with more spikes came and slid closer slowly. Many collections of sharp ice were there but they crossed through. The chilling cuts from it were worth it to avoid Ignitus's use of his powers. Cyril's bars got deeply red and shown only one left. A pulse of electricity warned him and a loud beeping. They squeezed through another hole and made it out safely. There was a grand doorway marked exit on the door and they made it. They cheered until they remembered about Cynder with Flame and Spyro with Sparx. Ignitus became worried and called out for them from the other path.

* * *

Both Spyro and Ember pulled navigated through the maze of small ice bars with caution. One false move could end them down into an icy pit of impalement in their area. Straight ahead and they would be done. She kept climbing on the underside of the bar as they were directly under the wall. Flame was a short distance behind them and kept going faster. Spyro switched his attention short when he saw Cynder not caring about a thing. She just hung downwards to the bottom by Flame's harness and saved by it. He felt like what he said to her was too much. Volteer's words kept ringing in his head that he needed to apologize.

"Spyro, hurry up." Ember whined, "my paws are getting frosty!" Spyro quit thinking and kept going ahead. His sticky shoe pads stuck to the rim of the bar as he made it through. Ember hoisted herself up with his pads and finally got on top with him. "I'm ready now."

"Good, we need to get a move on." Spyro told her. Flame watched from his side and padded faster through the road and Cynder kept swinging around. No reaction came from her at all. Some spikes made of ice appeared around the way up and pointed at Cynder. Flame stopped and saw her crash into the mess that shattered. Her health bar went down to a half and beeped loudly. Spyro heard it and saw her injured covered in many pieces of broken glasslike ice. "No. Cynder! Come on!" he cried at her. Flame overheard him and repeated the same to her. "I don't…" she answered and flapped her wings to fly into the other spikes. They continued to shatter and some cold debris made it harder for Flame to see.

"Cynder even though we had many differences you need to get a grip!" Ember responded. Cynder's health bar flashed violently and she screamed. Spyro could not stand seeing it and felt his heart beat loudly. It drummed into his head and he felt pressured. _Is the glass breakable? I need to help her even though I told her that earlier._ "Ember stay here!" he commanded strictly. She knew what he meant seeing his eyes watering in pain. She took off his harness and he prepared himself to jump. He shot a fuming sharp blast of earth out of his maw into the glass and it shattered. The glass fell to the floor and Spyro took flight into the hole. "What the heck!" stated Flame seeing Spyro come in closer. Cynder kept dangling as trying to grab the other icicle near her. Her bar flashed with a tiny line left and beeped as Spyro came in. She grabbed the spear of ice in time before he came. Flame shook her to force her to drop it but it was no use. She managed to lodge it near her heart as he swung. "No!" yelled Flame seeing from on top.

Spyro stared at the sharp ice penetrating inside her and he removed it easily. With some relief because it was easy, he stopped noticing her collar. It was completely black and stopped. He looked at her and held her wrist. No pulse. "Cynder. Cynder! Don't die! Please!" he cried. He could not believe it. She died…because of him. He held her dead body and looked down to the ice trap. Flame quickly grabbed his horn. "It's okay. It's not your fault…you did the right thing but…" he told him. He looked up at him and decided it was the wrong choice. After all those years she died by suicide. "Hey. If it makes you feel better I will let you take her with you so you can, say your goodbyes to her. She may listen."

Spyro removed the rope from Flame's gear and held her. He cried tremendous loads of sour tears in misery. He loved her ever since they met but he had not known what it was. Until the encounter with Malefor, he realized what exactly it was. Love. The true feeling of compassion when one truly cares deeply for another. "Thank you…Flame…" he said to him. At the bar he put his gear on until Flame threw the rope at him. "Use it. You'll need it more than me."

Spyro nodded and reconnected the gear on him, Ember, and Cynder, on his back. First it was heavy for a second dragging everyone through as a leader but his unknown strength helped him go on. Ember carefully went with him through the tracks as Flame mirrored solo on the other side. She stayed silent about the whole incident. Knowing Spyro's will to keep going for a dear friend she thought Cynder was not all that bad. A pile of spikes was near the bottom and she grabbed it and got up while Flame did the same.

Somehow the floor felt heavier. A strong gust blew from the bottom and seemed to drag them in. Spyro and Flame kept pressing onward to the end. It was harsh as they nearly got sucked in. At the top he met up with everyone in the team: Volteer, Terrador, and Sina. They were shocked to see everyone safely sound. Surprisingly Cynder was on Spyro. They feared the worst as the others were there watching. Cyril put his paws against the wall and saw Cynder dead. "Don't die Cynder!" he yelled from the other side. He banged at the wall with a fist and cried hard. Everyone mourned for her loss and the room faded out with little light. The door as the exit blinked and everyone entered. It leads back into the starting room where they began.

* * *

"Are we back?" Spyro sobbed.

"**As a matter of fact yes. You finished this round. Yet I can't say the same for her." **sighed Nightmare appearing from the stand with looked up at him and dropped Cynder. He became furious and lunged at him from the top. Nightmare grabbed him at his waist and did nothing else. Spyro gave in and did not attempt to attack further. He opened a concealed door behind him by tearing at it. It was only the same color as the room except a doorknob was on it. He opened it and dropped Spyro inside. It was only a white room with a white bed. _Of course. White for that medical feel,_ thought Spyro still upset. **"Take her in guys!"** he shouted. Ember held her up and took her inside the room. "On the bed?" Nightmare nodded yes and she pushed her up on it. The mark still showed on her and the dried blood.

"I can't believe this…she died…after all she did with and for Spyro."

"**And let's get on with it. I need to fix her up good as new."** he stated and went up to Cynder's corpse. He examined the place on where she stabbed herself. He grinned and laughed. **"Everyone it will continue shortly in a while. I need some time with her so relax, calm down until she gets better somehow, and Spyro…take care. When I finish all you you report here ASAP and I will determine ranking for the round."** He grimly meant the part of his words to Spyro. Out of every time he was not serious this time was different.

Everyone exited the room and began to talk about their escape. The whole room turned into a large lounge full of chairs and beds to rest on for a nap. Sina talked about her narrow escape and rush to get through easily without taking much time. "I just used my trained reflexes since I trained myself from being away," she stammered fast. "It was easy and simple to cut through it all except I had this very strange reaction," she rushed slightly speaking about it and vibrated a pinch. "Some reason I feel more energized yet I don't know what it might be or for what and wow it's bright in here. Can I relax, thanks." she laid on the bed and decided not to finish her story. She was about to talk about the ice knight before that was easy to melt but she stopped. Cyril felt confused about her reaction. She never felt that jittery ever since she accidently took coffee from her big brother. _She never slept soundly from that camping trip. How did she even get it when we were like five that time?_ he thought and waited on the chair near her. Terrador and Volteer still remembered their nearly impossible escape solo crossing the tightrope. Their health bars still read only five bars from getting cut slightly by it on their wings.

Spyro sat over at a chair in the corner and looked into the wall. Cynder's condition still fluttered in his mind whether alive or not she killed herself, because of him. _Cynder…I did not want it to come to that. I was too late to stop you when in your time of need. I am deeply sorry for my brutal mistake. Please come back…Cynder…I, I love you!_ He pounded a fist into the wall and broke a chunk of wood out and bits of stone. A long brown piece at the floor reminded him of the incident. Lifting the broken wood, he took it to his chest. A red paw held him at his shoulder and Spyro looked behind.

"Don't. I understand what you are going through and I will not let another death happen in my watch." reminded Flame to himself as he pulled the scrap from him and threw it down to the floor. Spyro looked down at the piece and tried to hold in his sadness. His wet tears began to drip on the wood; it sparkled brightly as he looked into it. He felt like he saw a reflection of himself in a tiny droplet and Cynder, since they were younger. They had a few laughs and were great friends. Until all this began he felt more connected to her. "Spyro…" a figment of imagination said to him like her voice. "Promise me…you'll live a good life…Spyro…and forget about me. Stay positive like always."

He cried softly in his paws until Flame felt the same. She was not as bad as he thought since the first time they entered back from war. She died with a noble cause fulfilled in the end with Spyro. He sat next to him at another chair and felt nearly as bad as he did. Flame kicked the piece away, "Spyro it's okay. She had a good life, and you gave it to her."

Spyro pulled his arms away from his face and looked up at him. "Thanks…but I know she'll be back." Flame was surprised to hear him. "And I'm sure she can't die that easily. We've been through worse and this may be bad but…she will survive!" He ran off to his room through the doors and closed them on him as he followed. "What was all that about now? He seems more jumpy than before." commented Sparx scratching his antenna. Spyro left Flame and Sparx in the lounge and he questioned his response. _Spyro…Cynder…it's possible. She might live if Nightmare was right. Don't you die yet!_

Cyril looked into the box Sina previously left under her bedlike chair. He pushed her paw away from the box on the box and examined it. _It's just like the coffee incident! What if…_ He looked at the box for the ingredients label. Terrador saw him and became curious of his activity. He looked closely with him and spoke, "Cyril. It's just a box. It never did anything to you."

Volteer saw it and read the part he read carefully: the ingredients label. Skimming through there was one weird item in the mixture. Coffee. Non-decaffeinated coffee. "What is that kind of coffee? I know the decaf part but how strong is it?"

Ignitus reached into the box and picked up a smooth round chunk of chocolate. He punctured it with his claws on the table; a load of black liquid exploded off it. He inhaled the scent and sampled it. The bitterness filled his mouth and he spat it out. "Tastes far too strong for the average sweet. Please tell me she did not eat _that_?" he asked curiously.

Cyril looked at Sina, shaking a bit in her nap, and examined the chocolates. He took a piece and plopped it into his mouth. He spit it out as it exploded in his mouth. While he wiped his mouth with his paw he noticed it was terrible. "Crap. I think that explains why she was shaking like that."

"And during our section through all that." added Volteer.

"I like eating bugs with dirt on top…Cyril don't play with my feather hula hoop." she mumbled and shifted on her other side.

ASDD**F**

* * *

**Me: Darn that was so hard to do without getting distracted.**

**I kept typing at the computer yawning between minutes. The part got me beat and I fell asleep on the keyboard. Several hours later in the morning I felt some tapping on my head.**

**?: Wake up.**

**Me: Not now Alex. I don't want you giving me the flu.**

**?: For heck's sake no! Get up! (pushes me off the chair)**

**Me: (Gets up feeling broken.) Ow. I feel sore. Too tired to care. (yawns with eyes still closed)**

**?: How's Cynder's condition? Is she fine yet? Tell me!**

**Me: (opens eyes and sees Spyro over me) Hey Spyro. Well Nightmare discussed the results and well I might just let you keep guessing. Now get off my work station and – wait how did you find it in this house?**

**Spyro: Followed you when you used the magic cube that Nightmare uses that was red.**

**Me: (remembers) Oh yeah.**

_**Flashback:**_** I finished lunch and returned to the corner. I went inside and pushed the funny wall open. Inside I pulled out a red cube and flicked it into the air. A noise beeped twice and covered me in a long square of light. Some rustling came but I could not see what it was due to the flash. Been transported to another room free of doors with my computer equipment and began to type. The bed moved a bit and I lifted the covers. Nobody was on it. I shrugged and went on with my business while watching the footage from the camera. I typed at a calm pace and went on with my job.**

**Me: Yeah that explains how you got there since Nightmare wanted me to go to a hidden location now instead of the area bringing all the stuff with me.**

**Spyro: Doesn't matter. Just tell me how she is doing.**

**Me: …No. But you can do the sneak preview for me. Maybe I should bring somebody time by time to help with the stuff. (hands him a piece of clean paper)**

**Spyro: Pfft. Least it's legible. (clears throat)**

**SNEAK PREVIEW:**** A surprise awaits from an answer and the challengers press on with some minor problems.**

**Spyro: Pretty short huh?**

**Me: (points) And self-explanatory too. Yeah pretty simple. More challenges and other stuff; that's it except it will be shorter for the story to continue. I think I might have made a long piece in today's portion.**

**Spyro: (enraged) Just tell me how Cynder is doing!**

**He stomped the ground aggressively with some loose sparks flying around. The energy blasted the lights and power of everything. It became completely dark and impossible to see. The computer imploded and smoked the room. I coughed and Spyro felt silent.**

**Spyro: (with nostalgic relief) Feels like how Cynder would feel because of me: empty with her heart smoking in pain. (sniffles)**

**Me: While I try to get all the power back on I will finish up our part. So also guys R&R because I took time in this for enjoyment. Any Cynder fans out there do not think I hate her. Because if I did I would kill myself because it's like saying the same about him.**

**Spyro: (lifts tail spade at my neck) Want me to help out? I can help with that.**

**Me: (pushes it aside) No Spyro. I was being hypothetical about that. Never been, never was. Sorry about his intrusion but also please comment on it because I noticed that this does not have many reviews like the average one like 20 or 30 so just send some feedback. Have a nice November and heads up! My birthday is in the 8****th**** so I will be 14 years old and I will be glad to receive any reviews or messages about it. Thanks guys. By the way I meant that most reviews were on Spyro and Cynder stories and I am pretty sure why. But still, have a good day and enjoy yourself. Now Spyro. I WILL NOT TELL YOU A THING BECAUSE IT WILL SPOIL THE SUSPENSE! Calm down and go back okay?**

**I pulled out another red cube and tossed it to the ceiling. The light brightened the room and shown the power switch in the wall. I flipped the lever and made the lights return. The light blinked and we were gone.**

**PAGES USED IN MICROSOFT WORD: 26**


End file.
